Ranelen
by Wandringstar
Summary: A girl close to death is rescued by Elrond. Who is she? How will she influence our fellowship? Read as she goes from Rivendell and discovers her past, and her future. 10th walker. Legomance. T for stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Long have I been in love with the LOTR. This idea has been in my head for a while. So I wrote it, but never got around to posting it. And here it is! This is a Legomance and tenth walker story. I would love to hear what you have to say!

The wind blew through the forest, lending voices to the ancient residents who had seen the time the elves walked unchecked through those lands. Unknown creatures scurried through the darkness, hiding from the light that filtered through the trees.

In a small clearing in the forest a stone house stood. Bundles of herbs hung from the roof, swaying in the breeze. A garden beside the house was filled with herbs and flowers. The grass growing around the house and garden was green and healthy. Stones from the river made a path to the hut.

A girl stood in the garden. She was tall and had skin that was only slightly darkened from the rare moments she saw sunlight. Her hair was dark brown with several lighter streaks in it, and it fell to her waist in waves. Her eyes were dark from far away, but closer they were a warm earthy brown.

The girl was watching the stars glow in the sky when she heard footsteps on the path. Quickly she picked up the several baskets laying around and ran into the hut. She started a fire in the small hearth and set out bread and meat on the small table.

As she was preparing everything, the one who made the footsteps walked in. It was a bent old man. Once he might have been a mighty sorcerer but now he didn't have the magic to start a fire. He had a long gray beard and gray hair that constantly was getting tangled in the bushes of the rolling hills hidden in the forest where he searched for new nasty things to try to bring back his power.

"Girl! Where's my supper? I've been gone all day! Now I get back and I find you lolling around like you are free!"

With the speed of a striking snake he went forward, wound a fist into her hair, and jerked her head down. She winced with the pain but didn't dare to cry out. If she did, he would only hurt her worse.

"You don't think you're free, do you? I can't have you thinking that. Not after that spineless boy ran off!"

She flinched at the memory of the boy. She didn't have but a second of the ease of memory before the old man started pulling her by her hair. She wanted to cry out, but she had long ago decided that she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry out in pain.

The old man dragged her out of the house and threw her on the stone path, making her gasp in pain. He took out the cord he always carried with him and snapped it out.

The girl flinched in memory of the whipping form last time and tried to crawl away. However, the man wouldn't have it. He snapped the whip and sent it flying toward the girl.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and the whip curled around her skin drawing blood as he whipped her again and again. After a bit she realized that this wasn't like the normal whippings. The old man was going longer than usual she realized as she felt a red haze come over her thoughts.

For some time the whipping continued. Several times she lost consciousness, but it never lasted long and each time she woke to more pain. At some point she noticed that the whip was coming slower and the old man seemed to be tiring.

He stopped for a moment and looked her over. He spit on her and said, "You aren't worth keeping. Besides, you'll probably die within the hour."

The girl's head spun as the blood came out sluggishly where the whip had sliced her skin to ribbons. She couldn't hold onto a coherent thought but she heard the old man exclaim in disgust at her.

Suddenly she felt herself being drug along. Every movement was agony as the old man jerked her along the harsh ground. Dirt, grass and other small bits caught in her wounds and would have brought tears to her eyes but at the moment she couldn't feel anything but a numbness spreading from the bottom of her feet throughout her body.

As the old man began to drag her down the hill, she let herself go. Into darkness she fell and she felt as if she were being consumed. Dark creatures haunted her and pursued her through the black depths.

She thought she saw a small light and she tried to go to it when she realized that she wasn't going to the light; it was coming to her. With this came other pieces of understanding. She was lying on cold grass, and the blood had stopped.

The light got closer, and she saw that it was a sickly green light that emanated from a small figure. The figure got closer, but she couldn't determine any features as the light made her thoughts slow and tired.

Suddenly the creature touched her forehead and she was transported away. It seemed as if the girl was in a hall of light. Many others were there and all seemed happy. She wandered throughout the hall watching everyone. Several times people spoke to her each time addressing her as Milady or Queen. She nodded and smiled but inside her she sensed that something was wrong.

The girl went to turn around and suddenly she was presented by a beautiful woman. The woman had long black hair that was darker than the deepest night and skin brighter than the moon. In her eyes stars seemed to sparkle from afar.

The woman smiled at the girl and immediately it felt as if the girl was safe and loved. Then the woman kissed her forehead and said, "Go back now, Daughter of the Evenstar. We will meet again."

Instantly the girl awoke with a gasp. She looked around and realized that she was all alone on the Barrow Downs. The stillness of death was all around. Instinctually the girl knew that if she remained there any longer, she wouldn't live to see another day.

The girl scrambled up as best she could and started to crawl off. Each moment was agony, but she kept going. The grass scratched at her wounds, and the wind blew on her skin bringing out chills.

She finally managed to get down the hill. At the bottom she tried to stand and realized that she could walk, but she had to be careful not to open the wounds. She had to go at a gruelingly slow pace, but she kept moving.

Time seemed to stop moving as she shambled along. No birds sang, and no animals moved around. It was as if the world had sucked in a breath and couldn't release it for waiting to see what would happen to her.

Abruptly the girl exited the Forest. She stumbled out onto the Road and looked around. For a second she thought about going to the town she could see just around the bend, but the thought of seeing other people frightened her. She hadn't seen other people in five years.

Flinching at the memory of the old man, her mind was made up. She began to stumble along the side of the Road in the shadow cast by the trees. It was hard work, but the thought of meeting other people who could hurt her was even worse.

Her body was numb and her thoughts were sluggish as she made her way alongside the Road. If she had had to determine how long she was on the Road, she wouldn't have been able to say if she was there for one hour, one day, or one year. It seemed as if time almost stopped completely so she could pass.

After some time she collapsed. Her dreams were frightful and full of shadows. When she woke up, she was lying beside a bush on the cold ground. Even though she knew the ground was cold, it felt as if her entire body was on fire.

The girl picked herself up and started to walk. Each step was worse than the one before it, but she knew if she stopped then she wouldn't get back up. No matter how hard she had been beat down, she wouldn't give up.

Again she walked for an indecipherable amount of time. As it got late and the cold wind curled over her skin, the burning quieted some. In some buried away logical part of her mind, she knew that the fever was going down.

Once more the girl walked until she couldn't anymore. Then she fell out on the ground. Day after day the girl walked. Nothing bothered her. Animals avoided her. Shadowy creatures at night kept away from her.

One day she could go no farther. She looked around and realized that her journey was over. As darkness came over her she heard tinkling bells close by. Before the shadow took her she thought it strange to hear bells in the wild.

In a dream she heard musical voices say, "_Boe thaed_." "_E boe Elrond."_ For a moment there seemed to be a bright light shining through the darkness. After a bit the light faded, and darkness took over again.

The girl awoke groggily. She shifted about and tried to get her bearings. Then she realized that instead of sleeping on the floor in the hut, she was sleeping on a mattress with the softest blankets she ever felt and _pillows_, real pillows.

She shot up looking around. The girl was in a large room with several chairs placed around the room. The room was open to a terrace that had a waterfall flowing by. Sunlight streamed over the land illuminating everything with dawn's rays.

The girl slowly climbed out of the bed. To her surprise she was wearing a long nightgown that was of a thick quality. Her feet were bare and her hair hung down long, unknotted, and clean.

She walked out onto the terrace and gasped. Beautiful buildings spread out in along the bottom of the valley. People moved about in bright clothing with extraordinary voices and gay laughter.

The girl started when she heard the door open. She whirled around, feeling her heart beat faster with memories of torture prominent in her mind. However she was surprised when the person walked through the door.

It was a man with long brown hair and ancient eyes. He had pointed ears and ancient wisdom etched in the lines of his face. He was dressed in long flowing robes that were embroidered with great skill and every stitch showed quality. Everything betrayed him to be one of the Elder Kindred, the Elves.

"Greetings."

The girl edged back a bit and looked for a way to flee. There didn't seem to be any way to get away and she fidgeted in fear.

"Fear not. I will not harm you, neither shall any of mine. You are safe here." After a second he continued, "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl hesitated, but there was something about the man that seemed to make her feel easy and at peace. She spoke timidly, saying, "Which name?"

The man seemed a little confused and he said, "Tell me the name you were given as a child. My name is Elrond, this is my home, Rivendell."

She was uncertain for a moment, for she had not spoken her name in years. He had always called her 'girl' or something worse. With growing conviction she said quietly, "Ranelen. That's my name."

Elrond frowned for a second then said, "Ranelen. That is an Elvish name. Do you know how you came by it?"

Ranelen brushed her hair back behind her ear nervously and saw Elrond stiffen up in shock. He said, "Your ears have points. Do you have Elvish blood? Who are your family?"

"_Estelio nin_. I wish I knew."

It seemed that she surprised Elrond again. He said, "You speak Elvish. The mysteries around you grow stronger, Ranelen." He waited a moment before saying, "Can you tell me of your past? What happened to you?"

The memories came back in a flash and Ranelen wanted to give way. She staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it as her legs gave way. With the memories came the pain. Her back felt like someone was digging a knife blade into it.

Elrond sat in a chair nearest the bed and looked at her intently. After a moment she got herself under control and said, "Rohan. That's what I remember. I was five when they found me wandering on the plains. I couldn't remember anything, but I was talking in a strange language, Elvish, you said. No one could understand me. They took me back to the King who called me Rain, because they couldn't understand me

"I served under the King's niece for five years. Then one day I was out, and I got kidnapped by a sorcerer. He took me to the Old Forest in the Shire. He, he, made me a _slave_." She realized with a slight surprise that she didn't know what day it was, thus how long ago the sorcerer had beaten her. "Recently he beat me. His whippings got worse since the other slave, a boy, ran away." She felt tears began to roll down her face. For a minute she couldn't say anymore. Then she said, "He left me at the Barrow-Downs for the dead. I managed to get up and walk. The thought of meeting anyone else was… horrifying. I walked along the edge of the road until one day I couldn't walk anymore and things went dark. Then there were voices saying something about 'helping her' and 'she needs Elrond'. I woke up here. Can you explain what happened?"

Elrond shook his head. He said, "What you went through was abominable. But when you collapsed on the road, Glorfindel and another saw you. They brought you back here. You were near death, but I have used all my skills to heal you. I could not heal you completely, though. Some things are impossible for all."

Ranelen yawned, and the Elf Lord smiled kindly down at her. "You have been through many things, most of which those older than you have not even had to experience. You need rest. I will see you once you are awake," with that he walked out.

At once the tiredness crashed over her. She fell back and let dreamless sleep wash over her, bringing peaceful oblivion to her aching body and overloaded mind.

A/N: Ta-da! Review please and I will try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so this fic follows the Extended Edition movies. Most of the lines are taken from the movie, though some are changed, because I thought they were awesome. And I didn't do this in the first chapter, but I'm going to try and put all of the Elvish translations at the bottom.

Ranelen woke in complete peace, for the first time in years. She sat up and stretched her muscles. To great surprise, there were only twinges of pain from where the whip had cut away her skin to the bone and muscle beneath. She climbed out of bed and noticed a small pile of clothes on the foot of the bed; immediately her stomach let loose a rumble. Ranelen put on an over-robe and tied it at her waist, using a tie she found beside it to secure her hair.

The world around her was peaceful, and there seemed to be a light breeze that brought the scent of flowers, bringing to mind serenity and joy. Soft musical singing floated up from the valley below. Everything added up to a glow that hung over the land.

At that moment there was a soft knock on the door. Ranelen whirled around, her heart beating fast against her ribs, but then the sound of the singing reached her and her heart began to slow to it's normal pace. Taking a deep breath, she said cautiously, "Come in."

The door pushed open and an elf walked in. Unlike Elrond, this woman had light blond hair, soft blue eyes, and pale skin. She smiled softly before saying in the musical voice of the Elves, "I'm to take you to breakfast, if you'd like. Will you come with me?"

Ranelen hesitated. She knew nothing about this Elf. Those like the old sorcerer paraded in whatever form pleased them. This could be a trap of some sort… but Ranelen had trouble listening to that idea. The Elf woman had a peaceful aura about her. She seemed to be alright.

Thinking that she could attempt to run if it did turn out to be a trap, Ranelen nodded her head and cautiously started to the door. The elf smiled happily and backed out of the door to turn and lead the way to breakfast. Ranelen followed, keeping an eye out for any exits. Everything was remarkably open. The latticework, that curled around the windows, made beautiful patterns from the sunlight on the floor. The floor itself was made of a stone that seemed to come alive when the light hit it.

The Elf woman led her through the winding hallways, leaving the buildings several times. One such time as they were crossing a courtyard, there was a loud whinny. Ranelen looked around, trying to find the owner of the whinny.

At last she saw it. A beautiful, white mare reared and kicked at the Elf who held the lead rope. The Elf called to the horse trying to get her to calm down, but it only upset her. The mare dropped back down on four hooves for only a second before rearing back up, her hooves flashing in a deadly beat.

Ranelen stopped and asked the her guide, "_Mani martuva i'roch_?"

A frown settled on her guide's face as she said, "She will be released, for no one can go near her. She was Lady Celebrian's horse when she was attacked. After the Lady sailed to Valinor, Vanyamin would have nothing to do with a new rider. She broke the bones of several of those who thought they could be the one to ride her. Don't worry, she can't get to you."

Ranelen frowned then ran over to the horse. Even if she was punished for this, it would be worth it. She hadn't seen horses since she lived in Rohan. To be near one again was a happiness she never expected to feel again.

The mare neighed loudly and turned her attention to Ranelen. The girl didn't even bother trying to control the mare. She stood just out of reach of the horse's hooves and called out, "_Seere_! _Seere_! _Man carel le_? _Daro i_! _Gerich faer vara, nan' lle tyar ve' ahin_!"

Vanyamin dropped down and stared at her with big brown eyes. "Oh, no. I don't believe that. As soon as I get near, you'd just kick me. I'm not coming near until you learn how to behave. How do you think your Lady would feel if she saw you acting this way? She would be ashamed. Think of that the next time you want to act up for those who only try to help you," Ranelen stated in annoyance.

The horse shifted on her hooves and dropped her head in angry acceptance of her words. Ranelen softened her tones and said, "There, was that so hard? I knew that you could behave. These actions would make your Lady proud. _Navaer_."

The girl turned around to return to her guide but was stopped by a sharp push against her back. She turned around to see the horse lipping at the sleeve of her robe. Slowly, to show no threat, Ranelen patted her on the nose before walking back to her guide.

The Elf woman stood in what seemed to be shock. She asked her in wonder, "How did you do that? No Elf, Man, or Wizard has been able to accomplish in months what you did in minutes."

Ranelen shifted uncomfortably as she said, "I've always loved horses. The Rohirrim said I had a way with them, since I was a child."

The Elf woman cocked her head in examination of her before looking back in her eyes to say, "You have more mysteries than the Valor, it seems. Come, Lord Elrond expects you to be fed, and fed well. He doesn't take to mistreating his guests." She smiled and turned to head to breakfast.

Ranelen followed behind, thinking. She hadn't been punished for helping with the horse. They had clothed her. Also, they healed her and were feeding her. Perhaps they didn't mean any harm to her. Yes, she would believe that. A soft song blew through Rivendell, seeming to agree with her acceptance of them. This place was safe, for her and others. All would be well for her.

_Mani martuva i'roch: _What will happen to the horse

_Seere_: peace

_Man carel le_: what are you doing

_Daro i_: stop that

_Ceno_: see

_Gerich faer vara_: You have a fiery spirit

_Nan' lle tyar ve' ahin_: but you act like a child

_Navaer (Sindarin)_: farewell


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I do love reviews. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I never got around to doing this in the first two, but here it is. I do not own the Lord of the Rings. The only thing I do own is two of the special extended edition movies and a poster of Legolas. So, sucks for me.

In the valley of Rivendell, time never seemed to pass. Every day was sunny and warm, filled with the soft singing of the Elves. The river flowed through on its path out of the valley. The trees waved in the light breeze, and leaves swirled softly. Though each day seemed like only a minute in an eternity, time was passing.

After Ranelen had been at Imladris for six months, Elrond summoned her to speak with him. She woke late and had to hurriedly dress. As soon as she was presentable, she flew down the hallways, hurrying to the Elf Lord's personal study.

On arrival she knocked once and walked in slowly, trying to catch her breath. Elrond was seated at his desk looking over messages come from all over Middle Earth. "_Creosa_, Ranelen. I was wondering if I would have to send someone to wake you."

Ranelen blushed in embarrassment. She walked toward the desk and said, "I apologize, _hî rní n_. I did not realize it was so late. It will not happen again."

Elrond smiled as he stood and walked to the balcony. Ranelen followed and stopped a couple of feet away, waiting for the Elf to speak. For a minute he simply looked out over Rivendell, gathering his thoughts.

"Are you well, Ranelen?"

His enigmatic question interrupted her own thoughts. She was about to answer but decided better of it. He knew that physically she had fully recovered. It seemed that he was asking something deeper. Drawing in a deep breath, the girl looked out over the valley as she said, "I don't know. I feel better, but I don't know if I will ever truly be well."

Lord Elrond nodded. It was a wise answer from one so young, though not surprising with all she had been through. He turned to look at her and said, "I have called you here today to extend an offer that given to me on your behalf." At her blank look, he continued. "Lady Galadriel has offered to host you there. She will teach you, and perhaps take you on as one of her maids. If you wish, that is."

The Elves had told her some about the Lady of the Wood. She was the grandmother of Lady Arwen, Elrond's daughter, and married to Celeborn. They were true monarchs, descended from the Elves who led their brethren in the beginning. From books, it had been discovered that Galadriel could use strong magic and was the bearer of Nenya.

"Lord Elrond, I know nothing about her truly. However, I trust your judgment. If you believe that this is truly a great opportunity to go, I will."

The Elf lord shook his head at her accepting answer. She looked to him to be wise and make the best decision. The girl had no idea with her he no longer knew if his decisions were right. All he wanted was to keep her at Rivendell, where it was safe, but he knew that that wasn't what was best for her. She had received as much healing from his home as possible. Now was the time for her to go where perhaps her soul could be strengthened, if not healed.

"Thank you for your faith in me, Ranelen. It is an honor. I do think it would do you well to study with the Lady of the Wood. She is one of the eldest in Middle Earth and holds much knowledge. You will be safe and protected, even more than here. One of the Galadhrim is here. Tomorrow morning he will take you to the Lady. Do not fear," he said as he saw the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes. "His name is Haldir, and he has personally sworn to me that he will protect you. Now, go on. You have much to prepare for."

Ranelen curtsied then walked out of the room, lost in her thoughts. What did Elrond mean when he said she would be even safer in Lorien? What was Haldir like? What would Lady Galadriel be like? Kind and grandmotherly? Or cold and demanding?

Caught up in questioning thoughts, her feet carried her to the room that had become hers over her stay in Imladris. Inside she pulled herself out of her thoughts and began to pack her few things in a small bag. Several dresses were placed in the bag, but the rest of her wardrobe consisted of clothes much like she wore that day; a soft green shirt over brown woolen hose.

Once everything was packed, she sat on the bed and thought about all that needed doing before she left. Glorfindel would have to be informed that their sword practices would be stopped. Faelwen would have to be told also. Since that second day in Rivendell when they met, they had been close friends.

Ranelen got up and went to find her friends. The halls were filled with Elves that greeted her cheerfully as she passed, but none were who she was looking for. Finally in one of the gardens, she found Faelwen.

The Elf woman was seated on the ground, singing softly. Ranelen walked over and sat beside her. As soon as she did Faelwen opened her eyes and smiled. Once the song was over, Faelwen said, "Greetings, _mellon nin_. I see something lays heavy on your heart. What is it?"

"I have been invited to stay in Lothlorien by Lady Galadriel. She is willing to teach me. I accepted the invitation on the opinion of Lord Elrond."

Faelwen took her hands in hers and exclaimed, "I am so happy for you. It is a great honor to be invited to Lothlorien, but by the Lady of the Golden Wood herself? It is a gift!"

Ranelen smiled slightly at her friend. "I am to leave as soon as I inform my escort that I am ready. Thus, I came to say goodbye."

"Oh." The Elf's bright blue eyes faded in sadness.

"Don't worry. We shall see each other again."

Faelwen nodded and leaned for ward to embrace her friend. "_No i Melain na le_. _Navaer, mellon nin_."

"_Navaer_." Ranelen stood and continued on her way before her friend would see her tears. It was hard, parting from friends that she wouldn't get to see again for some time. It was something that must be done, but it wasn't easy.

Ranelen knew just where to find Glorfindel. Every day at that time he would be in the courtyard tending to his horse. True to his habits, on her arrival in the courtyard Glorfindel was feeding the horse an apple, but instead of being alone, another Elf stood beside him.

The horse chomped on the apple before neighing at Ranelen. Glorfindel turned to her and smiled. He beckoned her closer and said, "Suilad, Ranelen. What brings you to see Calanon and me? Are you looking for an early beating?"

"You know that I would defeat you, but no. I have a sadder reason for coming. I am leaving, Glorfindel. I have been invited to stay in Lothlorien, and I am leaving soon. I came to say farewell."

Glorfindel nodded. "Haldir told me the Lady wished for you to go to her. It is a sad day, when one such as you must leave use. But your name is aptly given. The straying star is leaving again."

Ranelen smiled sadly. It seemed that her name was too well given at times like this. "I will come again. For now I must go to stay with the Lady Galadriel. I will miss you, and you, Calanon." She patted the horse fondly for a second before looking at Glorfindel's companion.

Glorfindel noticed and said, "Ranelen, this is Haldir. He was just telling me about how he is to escort you from us. I said he was the luckiest Elf I've ever met."

Ranelen smiled, embarrassed, but noticed that Haldir didn't seem to find any humor in Glorfindel's statement. Haldir inclined his head to her in an acknowledgement before saying, "Be ready to leave in the morning." Then he walked away.

"Pay no heed to him, Ranelen. He has seen many things, and sometimes it keeps him from having a heart. Don't worry. Once he gets to know you, you'll get along fine. Now com here. It will be some time before we see each other again."

Ranelen hugged Glorfindel then patted Calanon and walked back inside. Her life was going to change soon, but she didn't know if things were going to get better or worse. Only time would tell.

A/N: Next chapter is the meeting with Galadriel. Review, otherwise I won't know if there are mistakes or improvements, please!

_Creosa_: welcome

_hî rní n_: my lord

_Mellon nin_: my friend

_No i Melain na le_: May the Valar be with you

_Navaer_: farewell

_Suilad_: greetings


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed. As an individual note, dreamingfifi: thank you for correcting my Elvish mistakes. I will take what you said into consideration, but as a warning note, I am working with sporadic internet availability so I'm working with what I have. However, feel free to correct any more mistakes (as I can pretty much guarantee there will be more ;). Also, I picked Ranelen's name for a reason, and you kind of hinted on it. So on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, but here goes. I do not, nor have I ever, owned the Lord of the Rings or profited from this story. It was purely written for entertainment, enjoyment, bla, bla, bla…

The next morning was warm and sunny. Ranelen climbed out of bed, buzzing with nervous energy. Shaking as she did so, the girl dressed in her hose, shirt, jerkin, cloak, and boots then picked up her pack. With a last look at the room that had been hers, she headed to the courtyard.

Standing the courtyard were two Elves and two horses. Haldir stood by a grey mare, sorting through the items tied to his saddle. Elrond stood by the other horse, a white mare, that was easily known by her attitude.

Ranelen made her way to stand by the Elf Lord and Vanyamin, who nuzzled her side playfully. Elrond smiled down at her and said warmly, "Good morning, Ranelen. You needed a mount, and from what I've heard, you are the only one who has gotten along with Vanyamin. She needs a change, and I believe you are the one to give it to her. She will be your companion, for as long as you wish."

For a second the girl was too surprised to speak. Then she exclaimed, "Thank you! Thank you so much. I am at a loss to show my thanks to you, for all that you have done for me."

Elrond nodded graciously. "No thanks is needed. I would gladly give my aid again. Now go, and be safe. I do not ever wish to have you brought back to me bleeding and half gone from this world. Haldir will keep you safe. Stay with him, and listen to him," he added with a stern glint in his eyes.

Ranelen blushed in embarrassment. During the six months in his home, Elrond had come to know and, _**appreciate**_, her stubbornness and determination. Resolving to do as he asked, she murmured, "I will."

He didn't seem to believe her, but he just clasped her shoulders and said quietly, "I know you will do the right thing."

Tears began to prick at her eyes. Ranelen wrapped her arms around the man who had been so like a grandfather to her. She didn't want to leave him, or the new home she had found. Elrond held her for a second then patted her hair and gently disengaged her.

Before either male could say anything, Ranelen put her foot in the stirrup and swung up on Vanyamin. The mare pranced a bit but settled down easily. Haldir didn't say a word to her, apparently deciding to ignore her as much as possible.

The Elf clasped his hand to his chest and inclined his head to Elrond in respect. "I will bring her safely to the Lady. You have nothing to fear." Haldir then straightened and swung up on his own mare. He turned his mare and rode over to leave.

Knowing that it would be a long time until she came back, Ranelen lingered. Her eyes memorized the sights. Her ears held close each sound. Her nose savored the smells. This place had become a home to her, and she wanted to hold it in her heart forever.

"Come. We must depart," came the cold voice of the Elf who was to lead her to Lothlorien. Ranelen drew in a deep breath and followed Haldir. They rode out and turned left, keeping to a small dirt path.

Weeks passed as Haldir led Ranelen out of Imladris and across grassy plains, which quickly gave way to rolling hills. Soon after the Misty Mountains appeared. The Mountains were crossed with some difficulty. Then came hills of rocky outcroppings that finally faded to grassy plains. Several rivers were crossed, but just as Ranelen was going to despair of ever getting to Lothlorien, they arrived.

The immense forest was wonderful. There seemed to be a quiet beauty there in the trees, like raindrops on leaves. It was in equal parts light and dark, but the light was so heartwarming, that the darkness was easily dismissed. The golden sunlight only added to the ethereal quality that surrounded the wood.

As Haldir led the way, Ranelen felt something brush against her mind. It was ancient and felt like sunlight. Whatever it was pushed softly against her again, but she pushed back.

In her mind she heard a soft voice. _You have been taught well, Straying Star, but no shield that you put up can keep me out. Do not fear. You are coming to me. All will be known when the time comes_. Then it was gone.

Ranelen immediately scanned the trees, sensing that though the presence in her mind was gone, there were still others out there. It took her several minutes, but she spotted the telltale, but well-hidden, signs that they were being watched. She quickened her step to catch up with Haldir then said in a quiet whisper, "We are being watched."

For the first time in all the time that they had traveled together, Haldir smiled. "I was wondering if you would notice. Many never do. Lord Elrond was right about you." He turned back around, leaving Ranelen to wonder about what Elrond said to him, but the silence only lasted a second. "They are the Galadhrim. The wardens watch over and protect the Golden Wood from creatures of darkness and evil, and sometimes from those who wander too far."

Ranelen didn't say anything else but secretly watched the "People-of-the-Trees". It was almost impossible to see them. Their grey and green clothing helped them to blend in effortlessly with the forest. Only a couple of times did one of them move, and when they did, it was fluid and smooth that looked to an undiscerning eye merely like leaves blowing in the wind.

The path wound through the forest for several days. They finally stopped at a ridge overlooking a valley that contained a hill ringed by the largest trees Ranelen had ever seen. Bright, golden, sunlight fell over the hill.

"Caras Galadhon. Heart of the Elven kingdoms. Home of Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light. Soon to be your home also." Haldir continued on, leading to Caras Galadhon.

Vanyamin seemed to grow more and more excited the further into the trees they rode. Several times Ranelen had to thump her side to get her to stay on the path. However, she felt it too. There was something there that was ancient and untamed, fierce and peaceful.

Before them rose one of the strangest, but most lovely, structures that she had ever seen. It wound from the base of one of the giant trees all the way to right below the roof of the trees. Stairs went from the bottom up but paused after several intervals of stairs to make small landings. Lanterns of whitish-blue light were strung up the stairs.

Haldir stopped before the tree and dismounted. Ranelen followed his example, patting Vanyamin as she did so. Her Elf escort called back, "You may leave Vanyamin here. One of the stable hands will come get her."

Ranelen nodded and said as she patted Vanyamin, "_Hannon le _(Thank you), Vanyamin. You have become a dear friend over this journey. _Na-den pedim ad_ (Until we speak again)." She scratched the mare's forelock then turned away.

Vanyamin butted her in the back, then rubbed her head against the girl's shoulder. Before she could turn around, the horse snorted and trotted off to the shadows of the trees. Ranelen shook her head and thought, _Strange animal. The stable hands don't deserve to have to put up with you_. Then she turned back to follow Haldir.

Haldir led her up the stairs, noticing in surprise that even after their long journey, she didn't need to stop at the landings to catch her breath. They made their way all the way to the top, stopping on a large platform.

Stairs in the back led to platforms higher up. More of the whitish-blue lanterns were strung about, casting otherworldly light all about. Tree boughs met creating an archway over the first platform on the stairs leading farther up.

Seconds grew into minutes, and Ranelen began to get bored. Without realizing it, she began to fidget, her fingers beating a fast song against her side. Her feet shifted impatiently back and forth.

Ranelen had just turned to ask Haldir how long they had to wait, when she heard the voice that spoke in her mind. "Be not impatient, child. I am here now."

The girl turned to see who had spoken but stopped in surprise. The woman before her was beautiful. She had long, golden blond hair and pale skin. She wore a shimmering white dress that fell to her feet. The woman was beautiful, but there was something about her that betrayed her to be far older, and far more powerful, than her appearance.

Immediately Ranelen dropped a curtsy. "_Gî l sí la erin lû e-govaded ví n._ (A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.)"

A smile lit the woman's face. "You are well versed in our speech. I am Galadriel. _Baren bar lin. Le hannon a tholel_. (My home is your home. Thank you for coming.)"

"Thank you for your offer. I understand its importance."

Galadriel walked down the steps to stand before the girl. "Do you understand what it is that you are here for?"

"Lord Elrond told me that I was going to stay here for some time and receive instruction from you."

The Elf queen nodded and said, "I will teach you, but so will others. Haldir is the Marchwarden here. He will teach you everything he knows in the mornings. After that, I will teach you. For today, go with Haldir. He will take you to your new home, and show you the ways of our place."

Ranelen curtsied once more as the Elf Lady walked back up the stairs. Haldir then led her back down the stairs a way, before turning and ascending another flight of stairs. This time they passed several Elves who all gave Ranelen curious glances but made sure not to let their eyes linger.

On this trip they stopped on a much smaller platform. It was long, as if it were a hallway and had a reduced number of stairs that led up to platforms above. Haldir stopped in front of one midway and said, "These are flets, and this one will be your home. Your things have already been placed there."

The Marchwarden didn't give her time to look at her new home; instead he whisked her to show her the laundries, stables, training grounds, dining hall, and baths. Everywhere they went, the Elves watched Ranelen discreetly, and several of them not so discreetly.

By the time that the tour was over, Ranelen felt as if she had been walking for days. The journey, coupled with the continuous walking and climbing, had worn her out. Haldir noticed and took her back to her flet.

As he was turning to leave, Ranelen called out, "Haldir, thank you… for everything. I would never have made it here without you. You are a good person, and I hope one day to be able to call you my friend."

Haldir turned back around to look at her with a spark of warmth she had never seen in his eyes before and a friendly smile. "You already can. I am honored to call you a friend. Now rest. Your training begins in the morning, and I am a hard teacher."

Ranelen wished him a soft goodnight then headed up to her flet to sleep. The next day her training did start and Haldir hadn't joked when he said he was a tough instructor. Glorfindel had been tough on her, but Haldir was ten times worse.

Galadriel's teaching was just as difficult. She taught everything from history to healing. At times her lessons were so enrapturing that Ranelen wouldn't even realize that the day had faded into night.

After a few months, Haldir began to bring her with him on his trip to the outskirts of Lothlorien. About a year after they arrived in Lorien, Ranelen was initiated into the ranks of the Galadhrim. She saw less and less of Haldir, and instead she began to serve with his two brothers, Orophin and Rumil, who quickly grew to like her mix of Elvish and Mortal ways. About the same time that she was one of the Galadhrim, Lady Galadriel accepted her as one of her maids, those who were her helpers and closest to her.

Life had changed greatly for Ranelen, but for the better it seemed. However, whenever she was on a watch at night, or right before she went to sleep, thoughts of Rivendell and her friends would come to her. Those thoughts were sad, but she managed. The worst plagues on her mind were the thoughts that bothered her more and more. Where did she come from? Who were her parents? What was she? Who was she? These questions tormented her and brought the depressing thought that she might never know…

A/N: A little dark and angst at the end, but it gets better. Next chapter hopefully coming soon. I forgot to translate this, but Vanyamin's name means 'beautiful one'. And review please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are the sprinkles on the cupcakes of my joy. (AKA: They make me HAPPY!) Okay in this chapter, Galadriel explains why she did so much for Ranelen, and Ranelen is sent back to Rivendell.

Disclaimer: Hmm… what is in this strange, unmarked package? Is it the Lord of the Rings, because obviously the owners have come to their senses and decided to hand everything over? Or is money for my awesome writing skills? Wait for it… wait… and it is… NOT the Lord of the Rings, because I have never and do not currently own the Lord of the Rings. And no, nor was it money, because this fic was written for fun, not payment.

For two years that seemed like a peaceful eternity Ranelen had lived in Caras Galadhon. She had trained hard to be accepted as one of the Galadhrim and now happily served with the guardians of Lothlorien, traveling all over the Wood. Yet even after two years one part of her schedule was the same: she was still being instructed by the Lady Galadriel, who seemed to be a wellspring of knowledge.

That day Galadriel had called for her, saying that she had important news. Ranelen easily flew up the many steps and stopped to curtsy in front of the Elf Queen. Due to the length of her current stay in Caras Galadhon, she had taken to wearing a dress, so her curtsy looked much more graceful than it would have in her shirt and leggings.

Galadriel smiled in a grandmotherly way down at the young woman. Sadness filled her at what she was about to do, but there was no other way. She asked softly, "Do you know why you were accepted into the Galadhrim and taught by myself?" She took her maid's silence as a no.

"You have seen me look into my Mirror. Before you came, I looked into the Mirror. You were the first that I saw. Many great and terrible events will occur around you. Darkness consumed all. This will be the future, if you fail. I had to make sure that you are prepared for the things to come. And there is a great mystery around you, Ranelen. Something powerful is at work in your life."

Ranelen didn't know what to say. The mysteries of her past now were joining even more mysteries of her present. It was a disgruntling thought that no matter how hard she tried, the mysteries around her grew.

Galadriel seemed to sense her thoughts and smiled comfortingly. Then her face saddened. Before Ranelen could ask why, the sadness was explained. "Once again I have looked into the Mirror. I have seen the One Ring. A Hobbit carries it to Rivendell where a great council will be held. Representatives from all over Middle Earth will be there to decide the fate of the Ring. I wish you to go as the representative of Lothlorien. Elrond has also requested that you attend. If you are to attend, you must leave today, as soon as possible, and hurry." She paused for a second to search the young woman's eyes. "Will you go?"

"It is a great honor that you bestow on me. _Buion na 'ell_. (I serve with joy) I will go."

The Elf Queen nodded with an infinite sadness in her eyes. She had known in her heart that the maid would go, but she also knew that it was a separation and an ending to the way things were. Ranelen would be forced out into the world, left to herself. It was up to her whether she would be survive, or sink below the burdens that would be placed on her young shoulders.

"Pack your things and collect Vanyamin. Do not trouble yourself with informing your commander. He knows of your departure and has informed the others. Leave as soon as possible. After you leave Lothlorien, I can no longer aid you. You must follow what you believe to be right. Do not hesitate or stray. A step away will lead to darkness that will consume all. Now go. _Nai i Valar nauvar as elyë_. (May the Valar be with you)"

Ranelen turned to go, but grief stopped her. It would be a very long time until they saw each other again. She had come to see Galadriel as a grandmother, and now it hurt so much to leave.

Without another thought, the young woman hugged her teacher and friend, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Galadriel hugged her back, wishing that she didn't know what she did. By sending Ranelen out to the world, she was sending her to her doom. The darkness of the future was searching. It would find, and destroy, Ranelen. She had to be strong and fight off the darkness.

Before going to Imladris she had almost succumbed to the darkness that haunted her, but something had saved her. There was no guaranteeing that whatever had saved her first would save her again. The young woman had to be able to fight the darkness on her own.

Gently Galadriel pulled away, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as she did. Ranelen wiped away her tears and turned to go. Solemnly she changed to more appropriate riding attire and collected her things, only pausing when she grabbed her bow and strapped her sword to her back. Haldir had given the sword and bow to her on the day she had been made one of the Galadhrim. More tears began to flow but were quickly wiped away.

Ranelen made her way to the stables and collected Vanyamin. The mare seemed excited to be leaving, as if she sensed they were going back to Imladris. It was no surprise as Vanyamin hadn't gone anywhere far from Lothlorien in two years.

Easily Ranelen vaulted into the saddle and lightly dug her heels in Vanyamin's side. The mare shot of, easily galloping along the path. The wind whistled around, and grass bent under the force of their passing.

They retraced the path from two years ago, sticking as close as possible to the path. Evil was reaching out into the world, sickening everything with its presence. Orcs roamed the land and would attack at the site of her, reveling in death and destruction. She could defend herself perfectly fine, but it was better not to take any chances.

The road was dangerous, and at times it felt never-ending. Finally Rivendell came into sight. The valley was a welcome sight to her tired eyes. Vanyamin reared up and trumpeted, letting the world know of her joy to be back. Her rider knew that it was probably better to get her to calm down, but she was happy to be back too and couldn't bear to dampen the mare's spirit.

Once Vanyamin's hooves touched back down she took off, galloping down the path to the Last Homely House. As soon as they arrived in the courtyard, Ranelen jumped off, running straight to wrap her arms around Elrond.

**Elrond's POV**

It was a shock, seeing the young woman so happy, but it was a welcome surprise. Elrond had hoped that this would happen, but no result had had a positive outcome. Her stay in Lothlorien had changed her, made her stronger. And more elf-like, Elrond thought. There was something about her that seemed older than she really was, older and more knowledgeable.

"You have changed, little one. You are more like my kindred than ever. You now seem to carry the mysteries of the Elves. I see that your stay in Lothlorien has transformed you from a quiet dove to an even more impetuous young woman. It is a good change," he said as he smiled into the eyes of the blushing fledgling lady.

"_Hannon le_ (thank you). I feel better now, as if I were lost in darkness, but just now I have found my way back," she said softly, her eyes lost in deep thought.

"And I am glad you have. The world was deprived of a great gift, when your soul was burdened." It was true, Elrond thought as he looked at the young woman before him. Now that she was happier, it was as if a soft, clear light shone within, as starlight or moonlight. Her joy seemed to affect the world around her also. Of the two Elves who had walked by upon her arrival, both had passed with a content smile on their faces, like all was right in the world at that moment.

Just then she yawned, for the moment ending his ponderous thoughts. He smiled down at her in a fatherly way and chided gently, "You should have rested more on the way here, young one. The Council is not for some time. There was not need for such haste."

"I know, but Lady Galadriel bid me hurry, and I missed you," Ranelen said with an easy smile that tugged at his memory.

Elrond felt the answering smile spread across his face but decided to think on this strange familiarity later. The joy in her was impossible to resist. "I missed you, Ranelen, as did everyone else. You are here now, and that is what matters. Go rest. All too soon there will be no time for it."

Ranelen nodded and went to do as he said. Elrond watched her for a second then walked inside, heading to hi study. Many thoughts plagued his mind, and he intended to set to rest as many as possible.

There was something about Ranelen, something… familiar. He had seen it before when she was there, but it was hidden by her fear and pain. Now, filled with life and joy, it was clearly evident. Her actions triggered something in him, but he couldn't pinpoint where he had encountered it before.

Then there was the very light and joy she exuded. Just one smile had made those around her light up also. She must have been impossible for the Galadhrim to deal with. Once the light was back in her fea she was impossible to resist. Even he had been affected by her presence.

A/N: I know that a couple of times I have briefly switched the point of views, but in this chapter I really wanted to show Elrond's thoughts because so much about Ranelen hinges on the thoughts of others, specifically Elrond. Please review, and tell me of any mistakes. (the completely horrible ones I'm going to try to go back and fix :) Next chapter Ranelen meets some of the Fellowship.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you Hopefeather for saying this is one of your favorite fics ever. I actually had almost the whole thing written, but then I had to go back and revise the whole thing. Now I'm just rewriting it. (Oh and when I put fea, that was talking about her soul. It's Elvish for spirit. I realize now I should probably have italicized it:) In this chapter Ranelen meets some of the Fellowship. Please Review Everyone!

Disclaimer: No wonder people stop writing for so long, these disclaimers are ANNOYING. Oh well, I do not own the Lord of the Rings and I was not paid for this fanfiction. It was written solely for fun.

Ranelen smiled as she walked through the hallways of Imladris. It felt as if everything were perfect. She had done as Elrond asked, bathing then sleeping the rest of the day and night, feeling the peaceful presence of the Elves around her.

However the next day she couldn't resist. It had been two years since she was last in Rivendell, and there was a burning desire to reacquaint herself with all of the nooks and crannies of the Elven home.

Nothing seemed to have dramatically changed, but that was expected. The Elves only changed over many years. To them, two years was nothing but the blink of an eye. Yet there were some changes. A bird and his mate and created a nest in one of the trees that she passed on her morning walk, new flowers bloomed everywhere, and there were two horses in the stable that hadn't been there when she left, meaning one thing. Elladan and Elrohir were back.

Suddenly someone grabbed Ranelen and swung her around. He set her down on her feet as she swayed dizzily. "Look, Elladan. Even after two years of training with our kin, she still can't stand up without falling over!"

The Twins laughed uproariously as Ranelen tried to frown even as a smile was tugging at her lips. With mock fury she put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "I can't be expected to be able to stand up when you two swing me around like a child!"

Elladan grinned at her. "Well, to us you are a child."

Fire lit in her eyes. "I'll show you a child!"

Both brothers tried to act scared, but they were laughing too hard as they started running from her. Ranelen tore off after them. They led her on a merry chase, running through the hallways and rooms.

They led her through the room where everyone was eating breakfast, twisting and turning around the tables as they knew she had trouble keeping her feet from sliding out from under her.

Her stay at Lothlorien had taught her some tricks that the Twins wouldn't be ready for. Instead of making her way through the many tables as they had done, she grabbed the edge of the table and flung herself over it, landing right in front of her quarry.

For a second all they could do was stand there with their mouths hanging open in shock. Then they took off running again. This time they pushed themselves, knowing that Ranelen was now stronger and faster than she had been before.

The Twins ran through the hallways a bit before ducking out into one of the terraces. Ranelen flew after them, but instead of running onto the terrace, she smacked into someone, falling to the ground as all of the air rushed out of her lungs.

Elladan and Elrohir stood doubled over with laughter while Ranelen picked herself up from the ground yelling, "That's cheating, you two! I'm going to get you for it!"

A hearty chuckle came from the other direction as the twins left, holding onto each other so as not to fall over in their mirth. Ranelen turned to see who she had knocked over and immediately rushed to help him up. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't see you. I was trying-

The old man waved away whatever she was going to say. "You were trying to catch those two rascals, and you were doing a fine job of it. If only I had been several feet out of the way, you could have caught up and dealt the justice we who have fallen to their pranks deserve."

Ranelen grinned at his statement. Though he sounded a bit strange, he was an interesting old man. She made to introduce herself, "My name is-"

"Ranelen, yes. Elrond told me about you. He said you were a troublemaker and a bit of an enchantress, tempting even an old man with your smile," he said with a merry twinkle in his eyes. "I am Gandalf the Grey."

Her mouth fell open in shock. She had known he was one of the Istari, but never had she expected that he was Gandalf. The wizard chuckled and said, "You might want to close that, young lady. Birds have been known to roost in the most unlikely of places."

The young woman shut her mouth with a faint _snap_, blushing a pale pink. Gandalf patted her shoulder good-naturedly then whispered conspiratorially, "I heard that those two have a jar of tree sap that they plan to put in someone's boots. I also heard that the jar is in the stables. Now, I must be off. Good luck with your task," he said as he began to walk off.

Ranelen grinned at the mischievous plans that now filled her mind and set off for the stables. As she went through courtyard their was a great clatter of hooves. In rode Lady Arwen, clutching in front of her what looked like a child. Arwen swung off the horse, pulling the child with her. She began to make her way inside, but at the sight of Ranelen she cried out, "Get my Father! He is fading fast!"

At once the young woman ran back inside, tearing down hallways, and sliding around corners. She opened the door to Elrond's study without knocking, slamming it back into the wall. "Arwen brought back someone. He's gravely wounded," she said through quick breaths.

Elrond rushed out his study, making his way swiftly to where he knew Arwen would take the wounded. Ranelen followed behind him closely but stopped in the doorway of the room when she saw who was hurt.

In the bed lay a dark haired and pale skinned hobbit. His chest barely rose and fell. There was something dark in him, something that was working its way through him, trying to kill him.

Quickly Ranelen closed her eyes, carefully reaching out with her mind toward the still hobbit. He was a grey haze around her mind. Throughout the haze was blackness, threading its way around and growing larger each second. Pushing gently through the grey parts, she searched for what was causing the darkness in him.

When she found it, she recoiled sharply from him, her eyes springing open in shock. "There's part of a Morgul blade in him. It's going toward his heart."

"Very well," Elrond said as he began to tend to the Hobbit. "The others will arrive soon. Make ready for them, and help when they arrive."

Ranelen didn't want to leave, but she knew better than to disobey him. She turned and walked quickly away trying to clear her mind of the lingering feeling of darkness. There was darkness from the chipped blade, but there was something else, something far worse. It made the blade fragment look like a shadow compared to its black darkness. Whatever the Hobbit had was evil, completely. It had even sent tendrils reaching after her, trying to draw her in.

Gandalf came walking down the hallway, looking slightly perturbed. "Have you seen Elrond?"

In a few words what had happened was related to the old man. He took off as soon as she was done, hurrying toward the hobbit's room. Ranelen continued on, stopping in the courtyard. No one was there yet, but the hobbit's companions would arrive soon. She sat down on the stairs and let her thoughts return to the wounded hobbit.

Could he be the one that Lady Galadriel had told her about? Was he the bearer who carried the One Ring? She had sensed the great evil around the hobbit. Then it had gone after her, pulling at her mind. If it really was the One Ring, then it was far worse than she had imagined. There was nothing to do but destroy it.

At that moment she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of many feet approached. Ranelen got up, swaying a bit and almost falling over from the sudden rush of blood back to her legs while at the same time noticing that quite some time had passed and now the colors of dusk painted the sky.

The group that walked into the courtyard consisted of three hobbits, a Man, and a pony, plodding forward with their heads bent. The three Hobbits saw Ranelen and rushed to her, each clamoring for her attention with the questions they threw at her.

"Have you seen Frodo?"

"Is he going to live?"

"Will he be okay?"

"Can we see him?"

"Where is Mister Frodo?"

Laughing softly at the barrage of Hobbits, Ranelen held up her hands to stop their questions. "Enough! Yes, I saw Frodo. Lord Elrond is doing all he can for your friend. No, you should give Frodo some time to rest and heal. Maybe you can visit him later. For now, there are rooms prepared and food to eat."

The hobbits seemed to perk up at the mention of food. Ranelen gave them directions to where they could find the food and promised to show them their rooms after they were finished eating.

This sent the three Little Folk running. Ranelen watched them run inside, then turned to look at the Man. She placed her fist over her heart and bowed saying, "_Mae govannen_, Aragorn. (well met)"

The Ranger looked at her in blatant surprise. "Ranelen? Is that you?" He looked over her in disbelief at the changes that had been wrought in her. "You have changed. I thought you were an Elf but for that clumsiness of yours."

Ranelen grinned. "You haven't changed a bit. You still look like something drug out of the muck. When will you take a bath, Aragorn?"

Aragorn shook his head and smiled tiredly at her. He looked to the door, his desires clearly written in his eyes. His young friend smiled and said softly, "She arrived earlier with the Hobbit. She wasn't hurt."

The Man's face softened into a smile of relief as he turned to go. He was at the door when a laughing voice stopped him. "You might want to take that bath before you see her. You'd scare off an Orc with that mangy face of yours."

Aragorn went inside shaking his head at her. Ranelen grinned and followed after a minute, her thoughts solely centered on her Ranger friend. They had met only a few days after she had arrived in Rivendell. Aragorn had been very kind to her, acting as both a friend and father. He had left some time before she had, being as he had to deal with some of the duties of being Chieftain of the Dúnedain.

The Ranger had been a dear friend. It was a joy to her heart, now that he had returned. It almost seemed impossible that she was this lucky. In the deepest level of her heart, it brought hope that maybe other impossible things would occur: she could reunite with the Galadhrim, the Ring would be destroyed, and maybe, just maybe, she could find out who she was, where she came from.

Shaking herself out of such deep thoughts, Ranelen headed inside to find the Hobbits and take them to their rooms. It had been a long day, full of new meetings and dark powers. She would be glad when she could finally rest.

A/N: As I was writing about Ranelen meeting Gandalf, he kind of reminded me of Santa Claus. Questions or comments, I love them all. So Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here comes another chapter. In this one Boromir meets Ranelen.

Several days after the One Ring was carried to Imladris, Ranelen was reading on the bridge. She was caught up in the story of the beginning when a rough, angry voice interrupted her peaceful moment.

"All of these blasted trees! No good stone or rock anywhere! Elves and their tree infested places!" Then the voice shifted to Dwarvish and the words were lost to her even as the speaker got closer.

The Dwarf who spoke rounded a corner. He was reminiscent of a mountain, sturdy and seemingly impossible to move. At first he didn't notice her, lost in his mumbled Dwarvish cursing.

The only reason he did notice her was he tripped over a stone and went down flailing. Ranelen was getting up to check on him when he got up cursing, causing her to laugh. The Dwarf saw her at last and began to curse softer, once or twice slipping into the common tongue saying something about "annoying Elves" and "don't make their presence known".

Ranelen hurried to apologize. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was here. I thought you would see me, and I'm sorry that I laughed at you. It was rude."

The Dwarf momentarily seemed to think that she was picking at him, but after a second he saw that her words were serious. He gave a small bow as he said, "There is no need to apologize. My kind are not known for their grace. We are warriors and people of the mountain. I am Gimli, Son of Gloin."

"Greetings. My name is Ranelen." There was a moment of awkward silence before she asked, "Are you here for the Council?"

Gimli briskly nodded. "Aye, lass. And I can't wait for it to be done with. You Elves are lost in the beauty of stone and rock, but in flowers and trees you're a lost lot. Never will be able to understand how ye could stand it."

Ranelen smiled softly with her eyes shining from the memory of moonlight slanting across ancient trees and sunlight resting on a hundred flower petals. She said quietly, trying to explain with hurting Gimli's feelings, "Each petal and leaf is a gift. It reflects the inner beauty of the world. I may not be an Elf, but I understand how they feel. Trees and flowers are a small bit of freedom and peace from the world's horrors."

The Dwarf shook his head but had a smile on his face. "Lass, you have a way with words. I may not understand you're feelings about bushes, but I understand what you're saying. You're a temptress when you talk like that," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Alas, I have to be going. There has to be some good ale in this place." With that he walked off.

A low growl from a hungry stomach followed the Dwarf's departure. Ranelen went inside to find something to eat, thinking of the Council that was to come. The Hobbits joined her, including the Ring Bearer, Frodo.

Frodo was a slightly dimmer version of the other Hobbits. It seemed his wound had drawn much of his strength from him, and what was left was constantly being gnawed on by the Ring.

At one point two of the Hobbits, Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck, challenged Elladan and Elrohir to a drinking contest. They started off peaceful enough. Then as time went on their tongues got looser and so did their actions. By the time that supper was over, the Hobbits and Twins were dancing on the tables singing obnoxious drinking songs.

Thinking to find some peace from the ruckus of the dining hall, Ranelen made her way to the small room that held the most important relic to the Line of Isildur. The Shards of Narsil were placed centrally in the room with paintings of the 'slaying' of Saulron painted on the walls and several benches put beside walls.

Ranelen found a spot in the corner and sunk down with her back pressed against the wall. The shadows were a welcome security from any prying eyes that might enter. A cool breeze blew gently through the room, calming and cleansing.

Some time after there was another arrival. Aragorn entered the room, being careful to not walk near the heirloom of his house. He sat on a chair and began to read a book he had brought with him.

Aragorn's presence wasn't bothersome, but soon another entered the room. A Man, appearing to be some warrior from Gondor, walked in and began to look around, stopping to peer intently at the picture of Isildur about to cut off Saulron's finger.

Suddenly he seemed to sense a presence. His posture straightened and his body tensed in preparation to face whoever watched him. The Gondorian turned around and his eyes fixed on…

A/N: Cliffhanger! Next chapter see if he confronts Ranelen! Yeah, I know this was short, but I really wanted a cliffhanger.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And here it is! See who Boromir confronts! Also, as Ranelen spends more time with those who don't speak Elvish, she is going to speak less and less. Maybe that will be slightly easier to understand. Oh, I know I said that Boromir would meet Ranelen, but the chapter didn't turn out that way, so sorry!

**He seemed to sense someone watching him so he whirled around… **

…to look at Aragorn who stared back calmly. The intruding man said in a questioning tone, "You are no Elf."

Ranelen felt her heart began to go back to its normal pace. She had thought that the Man had seen her. With anyone else it would not have bothered her, but there was something about this man. There was something under the surface, something that was… wrong. Quickly Ranelen shook herself from her thoughts to see what the Men were talking about.

The Gondorian looked around quickly as if searching for answers then looked back at Aragorn and asked, "Who are you?"

Aragorn drew himself up and said, "I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey."

The other man nodded his head and said, "Then we are here on common purpose… friend."

Aragorn didn't say anything, just continued to watch him carefully, but at that moment the other man saw the statue holding the Sword That Was Broken. He walked to the Shards of Narsil like in a dream.

"The Shards of Narsil," the man said with reverence. He lifted the handle of the sword and gripped it experimentally. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He ran his finger along the edge, and Ranelen heard the small _snick_ as he cut his finger.

"It's still sharp," he said in surprise. For a second the Gondorian was lost in thought; then he turned to look at Aragorn who was watching him with an unreadable expression. He pulled back and said as he put the sword down, "But no more than a broken heirloom."

While putting it down he placed it near the edge. It fell off and clanged on the edge of the statue. He looked at it for a moment then walked away, leaving Aragorn, Ranelen, and a new person who walked quietly into the room.

Aragorn got up and was placing the piece of the sword back beside the others when Lady Arwen walked up behind him clothed in a long white gown with her black hair unbound. "Why do you fear the past?" she asked.

Aragorn turned his head to listen as she came closer so she went on to explain to him, "You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins." He stepped back and turned to look at her with pain and sad acceptance of the truth in his eyes. "The same weakness."

Arwen stepped closer, and Ranelen felt as if there were a thousand beams of starlight flickering in the air. It was beautiful, but if something was going to happen between Aragorn and Lady Arwen, she didn't want to see it. However there was no way that she could leave without one of them seeing her. Holding back a yawn that threatened to escape and reveal her presence, she waited and watched for a way to leave without being caught.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. _A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor_, Aragorn. _Ú or le a ú or nin_. (The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me.)"

Aragorn sill looked sad so she took his hands and led him out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Ranelen stood up and ran as quietly as possible to her room. She shut the door behind her and got ready for bed. It had been a stressful night, and she was tired causing her to sleep before her head even hit the pillow.

The next morning she awoke feeling refreshed. Ranelen got up and looked through the wardrobe for her clothes that had been left behind and might fit her. Even thought she loved her clothing from Lothlorien, it would be needed for later times. She pulled out a long dark green dress that hadn't been there before and smiled. The laundresses always seemed to find discarded clothing and resize it to fit her. Even when she wasn't present, they still took care of her.

Just as Ranelen was finishing up getting ready, she heard a knock and a familiar female voice say, "You are wanted in Lord Elrond's study. He wishes to speak with you."

Hurriedly Ranelen brushed her dress off just to make sure that there wasn't something that would cause her not to be presentable and opened her door as fast as she could. Just as she had thought, Faelwen stood outside with a warm smile. The two friends embraced each telling the other how much they had missed them. Ranelen was going to say something else, but her friend stopped her. "Later. Lord Elrond wishes to see you now. You can tell me about everything soon."

The young woman thanked Faelwen for delivering the message, while promising to meet up with her later, then hurried down the long, beautiful hallways of Imladris. Finally she came to be outside of Lord Elrond's study.

**Elrond's POV**

Ranelen knocked lightly before pushing open the door and walking in. Elrond was standing by a shelf filled with many books. She stopped a few feet away and said, "Lord Elrond, you wanted to see me?"

The Elf Lord turned around put up the book he had been reading. He walked over to her and said, "Yes, I wished to warn you. Surely you have seen the visitors that have come from all over Middle-Earth?" At a nod from her he continued, "They have come to represent all the races of Middle-Earth as it is to be decided the fate of the Ring of Power. The Ring is the most dangerous thing that has been seen in thousands of years. The only way to truly remove it from this world is to destroy it where it was made. Someone must do this. I do not want you impetuously jumping into anything without thinking it over. You are to attend this Council, but I do not wish you to go into it ignorant of what is really going on."

Ranelen stepped closer and said, "Lady Galadriel told me some of this Ring, and I felt its evil poisoning, even here. I know what must be done, but thank you for further preparing me." She was quiet a second before saying, "I am honored that I have been deemed me worthy to attend the Council, but I must ask. Why? Surely there are those who are older and far wiser than me who would be better fitted to attend a council that will decide the fate of the world. I'm just a girl."

Elrond smiled at the girl and momentarily lost himself in thought. He wanted to shake his head at her saying for it wasn't true, but he stopped himself. There was more to Ranelen than met the eye, and he was just beginning to discover some of her mysteries. She was kind and good, but there was something behind that. Something in her, more than her, was driving her to use the power she held to help whenever she could. He remembered the day that Glorfindel and his party had brought her to him. Her, the young beauty, that captivated everyone's hearts without so much as speaking. Slowly, but surely, whatever she really was, was going to be discovered.

He noticed her looking at him and shook his head to clear it of its ponderous thoughts. She was still looking at him so he smiled at the girl and said, "What you speak is true. There are those who here and in Lorien who have lived longer and are wiser in the ways of the world, but you must trust Lady Galadriel and I. There is a reason that we have asked you to attend, and you must have faith in that."

Ranelen frowned in thought but didn't question him more. She dropped a curtsy and murmured a farewell. Without any protests she made to walk out, but the Elf Lord stopped her saying, "Ranelen, even though you have been asked to attend the Council, does not mean that others will appreciate this decision. You must be prepared for whatever is to come. Do not allow what anyone else would say about you to affect you, and try not to let your opinions run off with your better behavior," he said with a smile.

The girl grinned. She curtsied again, only a small dip really, before walking out, leaving Elrond to ponder his thoughts.

Foremost in those thoughts was her and the most astounding thought of all: what was she? Ranelen had all the beauty of the elves, but the fire that burned within her seemed to be the fire of mortality. Her reckless bravery also seemed to be mortal, but her calm thinking was that of the elves. With all these things it seemed the only thing she could be was one of the _Peredhil_, but a true half-blood had not been in existence since his father was born. The girl was a mystery, and might remain so for forever, as it seemed her childhood memories remained as lost as the Simarills.

**Ranelen's POV**

Ranelen shut the door behind her and started walking, lost in her own thoughts. What was the reason that Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had chosen her to attend the council? Should she really go? After all, the council would be made up of the _men_ of Middle-Earth, no woman but her. The men would not appreciate having to listen to the voice of a woman, especially not one who was still really more of a girl.

A sigh escaped. Lady Galadriel wanted this. Something was going on that she didn't know about, but the Lady had never done anything that wasn't the best for her. She would just have to trust the judgement of those above her. The others at the Council would not be happy about her being a woman and would probably speculate about her features, but she would have to ignore them.

Absent mindedly she rubbed the slight tip of one of her ears, then realized that someone was watching her. The Hobbit Frodo was standing among the flowering plants in the garden she had wandered to and watching her with troubled eyes.

When he noticed her returning his stare, he dropped his eyes and bowed form the waist. "Forgive me, lady," he said. "I was caught off guard by your beauty."

Ranelen smiled at the hobbit and walked over to him. She crouched on her knees in front of him and said, "It seems that you are feeling better, being as last night at supper you would not say as many as four words to me, but I thank you, bearer of a poets' tongue. Few have spoken to me with such eloquence. You must have been very popular with the young women in the Shire."

The hobbit blushed and looked at his feet. He stammered out, "Th-thank you, milady. I-I'm not sure about that though."

Ranelen was enjoying teasing the little fellow now. "Nonsense, Sir Poet. You are a charmer, whether you think so or not. But I must inquire as to your name. Are you related to Bilbo Baggins?"

The hobbit looked up at her and smiled, still more red in the face than a bonfire. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, milady. He is my uncle, sort of. Bilbo took me in as a child and raised me at his home, Bag-End in the Shire."

Ranelen couldn't hide the delight in her voice as she said, "I knew it! I've heard of Bilbo! He tells stories at night by the fireside. Even those who have been alive since the First Age have trouble telling better tales than Bilbo I've heard, though of course he will never be allowed to know that."

Frodo smiled and said, "Yes, Uncle always did seem to have a way with tales. His favorite was where he went to the village of Dale and the Mountain with the dwarves. He loves to brag about how he came home loaded down with treasure and scared all of his relatives."

Frodo laughed, but before Ranelen could say anything, she saw the Gondorian walking along the hallway by the garden they were in. Quickly and without explanation Ranelen bid farewell to Frodo and started running.

She ran through the hallways feeling old shreds of unease in her heart. No matter how long she remained with the Elves, her fear and pain would never truly leave her, no matter how much she thought that they had. And this Gondorian seemed to be bringing all her feelings of discontent and unease to life.

Ranelen slowed to a stop, and realized she was outside her room. She walked inside and sat on her bed to ponder her thoughts. Ever since the Man of Gondor had come, her mind held no peace. It made her wonder if perhaps there was something wrong about the Gondorian, something evil…

A/N: So, here's another chapter. Review please! Next one is the Council!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the Council of Elrond, finally. I know most are probably looking forward to this, and I was too. (It's one of my favorites) Read and Review please. Also, sorry for leaving ya'll out earlier, but thank you for everyone who favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make money from it. There, I said it.

It was finally time for the Council. The fate of middle-earth would be decided that day by a council made of Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and one young woman. Ranelen stood up from her seat and hurried off. She had gotten lost in her thoughts, and now she was afraid that she was going to have to walk in front of everyone due to her lateness. Her only hope was to get there before everyone else.

And she almost did. She tore down the last hallway and stopped momentarily to catch her breath. After a second of making sure that she didn't look to windblown, Ranelen hurried onto the small terrace where the Council would be held.

Lord Elrond was already there, but he didn't say anything about her lateness. He only smiled encouragingly and gestured for her to take a seat beside him. Sometimes it seemed that he knew her better than she knew herself.

The second to arrive was Gandalf, the Grey wizard she had met previously. He walked deep in thought, and it was as if he didn't even see her as he went to sit down. The old man was too busy with his thoughts as he tried to remember everything he had been told that would give aid to this moment.

Next were the group of Elves from Mirkwood. Two were known to her, but one she had never seen before. He was handsome for an elf, with intense blue eyes and long blond hair he tied back.

The two she knew glanced over her without much thought, as if they didn't care what she was. However the third looked at her with a question in his eyes as he tried to grasp her mysteries with a slightly puzzled smile.

After a second's hesitation he sat down and immediately Aragorn walked in. He nodded in turn to all present except for the unknown elf who he smiled at and Ranelen who he looked at curiously but shrugged and sat, leaving the decision of her presence in the Council to Lord Elrond.

Followed by Aragorn were Gloin, his son Gimli, who seemed to have not suffered too badly with all of the trees, and the Gondorian. The dwarves took their seats with a couple of hostile glances at the elves, but the Gondorian looked around the room with an air of haughtiness, as if he were ashamed to have to be in the same room as creatures lower than him.

Immediately the darkness that Ranelen had been feeling congealing in him disappear under anger at his attitude. He acted as if he were a king visiting a dirty hovel with pigs. Ranelen wanted to get up and slap the look off his face but a quiet voice told her that it would do no good to upset the Council before it even began.

After the Gondorian several Elves arrived. One was Glorfindel and he smiled for apparently he knew Elrond had reaffirmed his invitation to her. The other Elves following him didn't seem to pay much attention to her at all. Instead they were speaking softly together.

Frodo was the last to arrive. He walked in and took his seat beside Gandalf quietly and looked around. His eyes fixed on Aragorn and a slight smile settled on his young face.

Elrond stood and said, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Everyone watched intently as Frodo shyly stood and laid the small gold ring on the stone. As he set it down, it seemed to Ranelen to issue a loud scream, as if it hated the touch of that which was crafted by the Elves. She flinched and bit her lip from crying out as the scream grated on her ears.

Frodo quickly took his seat once more, and the scream ended. Ranelen looked around feeling echoes of the pain still resounding in her head. Not to her surprise she saw everyone looking at the ring with varying expressions. The unknown Elf looked at it curiously, the Dwarf Gimli stared at it, and the Gondorian watched it as if he were planning something.

The Gondorian stood up and said as he walked around, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane…"

He reached out a hand for the Ring dazedly, and Elrond shot up shouting, "Boromir!" At the same time Gandalf stood slowly saying, "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_!" As he spoke it seemed that thunder echoed. The sky grew dark, the earth shook, and it seemed to Ranelen she could hear a quiet whisper of a horrible voice whispering darkness into her mind, but before she could understand anything it was saying, it stopped.

Elrond put a hand to his head. The Gondorian, Boromir, backed up and looked about. The unknown Elf grasped the arms of the chair and looked at the Ring with new fear and respect in his eyes. He closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to withhold himself from the darkness the words of Gandalf had brought about.

The light came back and Boromir sat down. Elrond looked at Gandalf and said with slight fear and admonishment in his voice, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf said, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," as he watched Elrond sit back in his chair, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil," the old man declared as he went back to his seat and sat down.

Boromir stated, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood up and began to walk around trying to meet everyone's eyes to press his point. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him."

Aragorn looked at him and said as if explaining to a child, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir said haughtily, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Ranelen almost stood up to defend him, but she caught a glance from Elrond. She knew he was telling her not to immerse herself in this fight. If she couldn't control her actions, she would be asked to leave, having been sent by Galadriel or not. Instead she loosened her grip on the arms of the chair and stayed wisely silent.

However the unknown Elf didn't react as well as she did. He stood straight up, holding himself with regal bearing, drawing Boromir's attention to him. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," the Elf said with a hint of the true anger he was feeling slipping out from the careful check he had on his emotions.

Everyone who didn't already know Aragorn's heritage turned to stare at him in awe or surprise. Boromir said in disbelief, "Aragorn. This is Isildur's Heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn frowned, apparently having hoped that their wouldn't be any excitement at the Council due to his lineage, and waved his hand in a lowering motion as he said, "_Havo dad_, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas)

Boromir turned back to him and declared, "Gondor has no king." He went to sit down, looked Aragorn in the eye, and said spitefully, "Gondor needs no king."

Ranelen watched as Legolas sat down. She knew who he was now. He was Legolas Thranduilion, son of King Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood. For him to have come meant his father understood the graveness of the situation. He was more handsome than she had expected, but it was no surprise. The Elves didn't ever understand their own beauty, and failed to describe it well. Blushing slightly because she had been staring, Ranelen looked away, but not before she caught Legolas' eye. He gave her a friendly smile; then both turned their attention back to the Council.

Gandalf spoke. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," said Elrond as he stood up. "The Ring must be destroyed."

The younger Dwarf Gimli growled impatiently, "What are we waiting for?" He stood up with his axe, walked over, and swung it down hard on the Ring. Before he could even touch it, his axe shattered and fell apart, sending him backwards.

As the axe came near to striking the Ring, before it shattered Ranelen heard a horrible roar and the terrible voice from before. She winced at the pain and shook her head, trying to dislodge the horrid noise inside it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," Elrond declared, watching everyone's reactions.

Momentarily it was quiet then Boromir spoke quietly. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there, that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stood up immediately and said angrily, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli glared at him and said, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Boromir said just as angrily while he stood up, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli clambered to his feet and said hatefully, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!"

The other Elves stood and were shouting, the Dwarves and Men got to their feet, and everything was chaos. Nothing would happen if the Council acted like this. It seemed nowhere could peace last, and it made Ranelen angry. They were acting like small children, fighting over a toy.

**Legolas**

"Enough!" a commanding voice cut through the disorder and chaos. On the far side of the Council the young woman stood. "You wonder, Gondorian, why the Ring must be destroyed? Because of this! Here in the Last Homely House you argue! You act like children, but expect to make decisions for our world! This does not have anything to do with Elves or Dwarves or Men or Wizards! This Council is to decide the future of Middle-Earth, not bicker about past grievances! You have let the Ring coil around your hearts and inflame them with unjust anger! How are you to do anything, let alone defeat Sauron, when you only argue?"

"Who are you?" Boromir asked the question everyone wanted to know. Legolas also wanted to know and was slightly annoyed that the Gondorian had beat him to it. The woman was beautiful, apparently intelligent, and very opinionated.

"My name is Ranelen. I am one of the Galadhrim, and serve Lord Elrond. I was invited to this Council, and it is a good thing. You need to stop acting like babies, and grow up!" She didn't flinch or look away at the gazes resting on her. Instead she met everyone's eyes with her own steely ones.

Lord Elrond waved his hand and said, "Sit down, Ranelen. Your opinions have been heard." He seemed to have no emotion, but she inclined her head respectfully and sat.

**Ranelen**

Frodo stood up and said, "I will take it. I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over saying, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up and pledged, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked over, knelt before Frodo, and clasped his hands in his own. "You have my sword."

Legolas chimed up as he walked over, "And you have my bow."

Gimli hefted his weapon and said, "And my ax." He walked to Frodo and stood behind him beside Legolas who rolled his eyes at the Dwarf.

Boromir walked forward and said, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

A shout came from the bushes as Samwise Gamgee ran to take his place, standing beside Frodo. He looked around and declared forcefully, "Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Lord Elrond did his best to hide a smile as he said, "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Two more shouts came from the hallway, and two Hobbits ran forward. As one ran he said, "We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." They stopped beside Frodo and Pippin said, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing."

Merry said something quietly to him but Ranelen missed it, as she heard a voice like starlight. _Go with them_, it said softly. She got up and walked slowly to Frodo. Ranelen crouched before him and whispered so only he could hear, "Do you wish me to go on this Quest with you, Frodo Baggins?"

He said just as quietly, "Very much so, my lady." He stared at her with hope in his eyes so she said loud enough for everyone to hear, "And so I shall, Frodo Baggins. After all, did not Peregrin say that they needed people of intelligence? Perhaps we may talk some on this journey and discuss our mutual 'intelligence', for I will go with you."

Immediately Boromir protested. "You cannot let her go with us! She is a woman! She would only slow us down! What does she know of the real world away from the safety of her home?"

Ranelen whirled around and fixed an icy glare on him. She said in a voice colder than the dead, "Do not speak of what you do not know, Denethorian. I have seen more of this world and its cruelties than there are nightmares to haunt your sleep. If you do not wish me to go, then find another reason. I have lived away from comfort and safety for most of my life so I am not some court lady that will allow others to fight for me. I will take care of myself, and expect no one else to do so."

She stood up beside the Hobbits and Elrond looked them over, apprasing each carefully in his eyes. He said, "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin smiled broadly and said innocently, "Great. Where are we going?"

Ranelen couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, just as Lord Elrond couldn't help but notice how everyone's faces softened as they heard it. Some had a small smile, like they were reminiscing of past happy days. Others had a large smile, as if this were the best day of their lives.

Elrond pulled himself out of his thoughts and said, "This Council is finished. The Fellowship shall set out as soon as provisions may be gathered. Go, prepare your things and say farewell." He looked at Ranelen and said, "Come. I need to speak with you."

A/N: That's it for now! Please Review. I like to hear your thoughts, opinions, criticism, and ideas. Til next time!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for all of the support given to this story. Thanks to everyone who listed it as a favorite, reviewed, or alerted. Please read and review!

Ranelen squeezed Frodo's shoulder encouragingly and followed Lord Elrond as he took her back to his study. He shut the door behind them, walked to the window and said, "You have done a dangerous thing, Ranelen. The road the Fellowship shall travel will not be easy."

She laughed mirthlessly. "When has my own road been easy, Lord Elrond? I know what I must do. I must go with them."

He turned to face her and smiled sadly. "Yes, I know. I knew from the second you set foot once more in my home your road would take you with the Ring. It is your destiny, whether we would wish it or not. But that is not what I meant to say. Here," he produced something wrapped in a white cloth. "This was a gift I gave my daughter when she was younger. I know nothing of its history, other than that it is a long and varied one. I have lost all taste for warfare, but I feel this shall be needed. Therefore take it with you and use it wisely." He handed it to her and she knew immediately what it was.

Nevertheless, she unwrapped it and gasped when she saw the sword and sheath. She looked up at Lord Elrond and said, "My lord, you cannot give me this. This is a sword of the Second Age. It should be an heirloom of your house!"

"I know. That is why I give it to you. You are a ward of my house, and I have loved you as my own child. For that, I would see you as well protected as possible. This sword is the only way I know to do that. You may try to return it, but the sword is a gift for you."

Ranelen looked down at the sword in her hands, but she steeled herself and bowed her head. "Thank you, my lord. I will do my best to put it to good use, and return it to you in the same condition if I may."

Lord Elrond stepped closer and kissed the top of her bowed head. He said, "Thank you, young one_._ But the only thing that I wish to return to me is you. For the rest, I care not."

She murmured, "You are as generous as you are wise and far-seeing, Lord Elrond. _Hannon le_." (thank you)

He smiled and said, "Go, for there is much you must do. I will see you off."

She straightened and smiled. For a second he wondered what she was doing, but then she turned and ran quickly from the room. He shook his head and smiled at the thought of the trouble the Fellowship would have with her.

Ranelen went to her room and took a small pack, carefully laying the sword on her bed. She placed several sets of extra clothing, because even though some of the males might not keep clean, she would. She also put in another set of boots and rounded up some food from the kitchen.

When she was done packing Ranelen pulled the sword from the sheath to examine it. The sword was really more of a long knife. It was a little longer than two-and-a-half feet. The leather-wrapped hilt was etched in gold with a pattern of leaves that stretched from pommel to guard. The handle was smaller than most of its age, having only enough room for a hand and a-half or two for a person with smaller hands. Luckily Ranelen was one such person, though before it had never been a good thing. When the Galadhrim had been teaching her hands were so small that the only way she could do the movement was to speed up.

Most of the Elves' fighting was a whirling strike, which was a lot easier for an Elf than it was for a young woman. The Galadhrim had taught her as much, and as best, they could, but it wasn't enough. No matter how much she looked like an Elf, there were some fundamental differences. Ranelen had had to learn to alter some of the moves to her ability, but in the end with her newer moves she had still been able to hold her own against the other Galadhrim.

By the time Ranelen pulled herself from her thoughts, it was dark so she put away her things and went to bed. They would not leave for some time so she still had time for last minute preparations. Sleep came easily, with no dark dreams troubling her.

The next morning Ranelen woke early, grabbed her things, and ran to the small room of the baths. No one was inside so she hurried in and took one last bath. On the road she would not have the luxury of pretty much anything so she made sure to enjoy it.

After her bath she dressed and went onto the balcony to watch the world awaken as she combed the knots from her hair. As she ran the brush through her hair she remembered one of the songs of old that Glorfindel had taught her from the Undying Lands. At first she hummed it, but then she began to sing, the words rippling and flowing like a stream.

"Luthien Tinuviel!"

Ranelen whirled around to see the Elf Legolas standing behind her. When he saw her he inclined his head and said almost shamefully, "I am sorry. I thought you were… someone else."

She laughed and said, "Tinuviel? I thank you, Master Elf, for the compliment, but I assure you it is most unjust. The Evenstar may shine, but it is not me."

Legolas looked at her strangely and said, "You know the ways of old?"

"Yes. I have lived for some time with Lord Elrond and La-never mind. But yes, I have learned the songs of old, and so have you it seems."

He didn't say anything for a second then apologized. "I'm sorry about that. It seems that my mind ran away for a moment at your beauty."

Ranelen blushed and murmured her thanks quietly. Legolas said with a smile, "Though perhaps my mind didn't go too far away. Your hair is the color of the night sky like that, my lady."

A smile filled her face at his continuing praise. She said, "Well, my lord, you could never be mistaken for Beren."

"Because I am an Elf, not a man?"

"No, because he was far more handsome than you," Ranelen said laughing.

Legolas tried to frown to hide his smile as he said, "You have wounded me, and my honor."

"More likely your pride, prince." Ranelen was grinning at the Elf, causing him to smile back. She wanted to continue talking to him, but Ranelen had finished combing her hair so she said a quick farewell with a bright smile and hurried to her room. She swiftly braided her hair, grabbed her pack and sword, and rushed out to where the Fellowship would meet in the courtyard.

When she got there she saw Aragorn crouched beside a stone. Ranelen knew it was the grave of his mother, and he wouldn't want to be disturbed. She slipped into the shadows of early morning to allow him his time with the spirit of his mother.

"_Anirne hene beriad i chên lîn. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen._" (She wanted to protect her child. She thought in Rivendell you would be safe.)

Aragorn said nothing so Elrond continued, "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate." He walked closer and continued, "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn said softly, "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it."

Elrond shook his head as he approached and said, "You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other."

_Not yet_, a voice whispered in her head. _That's true, but we can't wait for Aragorn to have an heir. We need a king now_, she thought. Something distracted her from her thoughts, drawing her attention back to the scene before her.

Aragorn said nothing so Elrond laid a hand on his shoulder for a minute and kept going. As soon as he was gone, Aragorn asked tiredly, "What is it, Ranelen?"

Ranelen knew it would have been hard to miss her approach so she didn't try to be silent. She said, "Aragorn, nothing in this world is right. Burdens fall on those like you and Lord Elrond to lead. Whether you accept that burden or not is your choice. Whatever you do, follow your heart. Trust it. It will not lead you astray." She walked to him and for a second stood respectfully behind the man.

Aragorn said nothing so she leaned down, kissed the top of his head, and walked away silently. Ranelen made her way to the courtyard and waited beside Merry and Pippin. Pippin was excited that they were going, while Merry seemed happy that they could help Frodo. Neither seemed to truly understand what they were getting into. _None of us do_, Ranelen thought to herself.

Finally everyone arrived. Lord Elrond came out with a group of Elves, including Arwen, to wish them farewell. They hung back while he stepped forward and said, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

As he was speaking Ranelen saw Aragorn smiling sadly at Arwen in the group of Elves, and she remembered hearing them in the grand chamber with the Shards of Narsil. Suddenly she was jolted out of memory when she heard Gandalf say, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Frodo looked around as if saying goodbye in his heart to Imladris and started walking. As he passed, he shyly smiled at her. She smiled down at him and walked beside him as he led the way out of Rivendell.

As he passed the stone wall he whispered, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

Gandalf said hoarsely, "Left."

Ranelen whispered to Frodo, "It would not matter to our friend the Dwarf if you went left or right. He is too busy drowning in his woe of being parted from his ale."

Frodo stifled a laugh. Ranelen turned back to smile at Gandalf but the old wizard huffed at her. She turned back and let Frodo pull her beside him. They walked the path that led out, and as the crossed over the bridge she felt as if a great sadness settled upon her heart. She kept walking and tried to lose the heaviness in her heart.

They walked for days. Most of the time Ranelen spent was with Frodo, Legolas, or Aragorn but always avoiding Boromir. The man seemed obsessed with being mean and spiteful for her telling him off at the Council.

After about a week she stayed up for watch to the disapproval of Boromir. Ranelen sat on a rock and watched the stars wheel above. The moon was bright and lit the world with its soft glow.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around, and as the other person stared angrily, she said, "Keeping watch, Gondorian. Why wouldn't I be?"

The man frowned at her and said, "What do you know of keeping watch? The only thing you have ever watched over is your baking. Speaking up in a council of men doesn't make you one. You can try to act like it all you want, but you don't belong on this journey."

Ranelen shook her head at the prejudices of men. "It is not for you to decide, sir. The council didn't protest my coming, and you shouldn't either. By the way, just because you know how to use a sword and put others down, doesn't make you a man."

She thought the man would leave in a huff after hearing her opinion, but instead he sat beside her. "You are a strange woman. There are many mysteries behind you. Does anyone know them all? The Elf perhaps?" he asked curiously, even though he was still angry.

The young woman did her best to hide a blush. She had been spending a lot of time with the Elf. They walked beside each other most days, talking and even laughing. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her with those vivid blue eyes, and it never failed to make her heart beat faster.

Boromir seemed to have noticed her Elf-related thoughts, so she hurried to answer him. "No, he doesn't. For can anyone know all a person's mysteries?"

The man shook his head with a frown. It seemed that he was having a hard time accepting the fact that she might be right. "No, I guess not. You are worth investigating though."

Ranelen smiled slightly at his first sign of decency. "Thank you. You know, you aren't nearly as bad as you first seemed. At first I thought you were merely a haughty, spoiled child in a man's body."

Boromir was struggling with anger and annoyance that she had thought him a child, but inside he was glad that she had noticed his manliness against Aragorn. Most women would immediately go after the king, but this one had seen him for the real man he was. He did his best to take the perpetual frown from his face in the momentary quiet that had elapsed. "Why don't you go ahead and sleep? I'll take the rest of the watch."

"Are you sure?" At his nod she grinned and said, "Thank you. That's very sweet of you." She got up from the rock and, deciding to see how nice he would be, sisterly kissed his cheek as she did so. Then she made her way to bed, thinking that maybe the darkness in Boromir hadn't taken over him yet. Ranelen didn't notice the look of longing the Denethorian sent her way and she passed into sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter has an interesting run in with Legolas. Any questions you have or comments make lovely reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to everyone who supports this story, whether you review, read, favorite, or put it on your alerts. Her is the interesting run-in with Legolas that I promised. Oh, just as a moment of rambling, I was watching the Two Towers when I wrote this, and I realized how much I LOATHE Saruman. If there are any Saruman haters out there, join the party!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned LOTR. It belongs to someone else out there in the world, but not me.

The next day Gandalf walked ahead with Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Ranelen, Merry, Pippin, and Boromir following. Aragorn walked behind the companions as rearguard, keeping an eye on everything around them.

As they walked Gandalf explained, "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

When they stopped to make camp one of the Hobbits got a fire going and began to prepare food. Gandalf and Gimli sat talking about the journey. Sam was messing with the food. Frodo was watching Boromir practice with Merry and Pippin.

Suddenly he hurt one accidentally and they attacked him. Ranelen laughed, bringing her to Boromir's attention. He stood and said, "Lady, you say you have seen the world and how it truly is. Now I would ask you if you know how to use your blade."

Ranelen was annoyed. No matter what decency he showed her last night, the man was still being an overbearing brute with a special prejudice to women. He deserved a beating, and she was going to give him one. With a smile at the knowledge of what was to come for the man, she took out her sword and walked over. Ranelen held it in a very loose grip so that it appeared she didn't know what she was doing. Boromir would underestimate her for sure. From the side she heard Aragorn quietly call Legolas's attention to them.

Using her momentary distraction Boromir swung. Immediately Ranelen tightened her grip and blocked. He was surprised, but she grinned mischievously and began to press him. He could barely counter her strikes, but suddenly she heard an awful screeching on the wind. She stopped in the middle of an upward swing, trying to figure out what the noise was.

This distracted her and now Boromir gained the advantage. He made to cut across her, but she barely managed to block him. Grinning as he sensed victory in the air, he pressed her back until she caught her foot on a small rock and tumbled to the ground. It wouldn't have been bad, but at the moment that she tripped, Boromir had been lunging forward to knock her sword out of her hand and ended up going too far, falling over on top of her.

She had her breath knocked out of her but at first glance no one appeared to notice because it seemed they were all looking at something in the sky. Gimli said, "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir looked at whatever it was and began to get up. He said worriedly as he stood up, "It's moving fast. Against the wind."

Ranelen gasped as she realized what it was. At the same time Legolas said, "Crebain from Dunland!"

Aragorn shouted a warning. "Hide!"

The Men began to throw their things around trying to disguise their presence, the Hobbits dove under cover, and Gimli and Gandalf hurried behind rocks. During this Ranelen was getting up off the ground. Before she could even stand up straight Legolas ran over and grabbed her arm. He pushed her under some of the bushes and went beside her.

Momentarily Ranelen was distracted by the Crebain above them, but when she momentarily looked down, she was caught by the sight before her. Legolas was barely four inches away. His blond hair shown lightly, but his blue eyes glowed intensely like ice. A second later he too looked down and was lost. His eyes changed from ice to fire instantly.

Ranelen's heart began to beat fast as a bird, and she suspected he could hear it. However, at that moment she didn't care. Without thinking, the two began to draw close together, but before anything happened, the Crebain were gone and they had to crawl out. Realizing they needed to exit their hiding place, the two pulled apart quickly, Ranelen looking anywhere but his eyes.

She extricated herself silently from the bushes, leaving him to fend for himself. She got up and attempted to get some of the dirt and leaves from her hair. As Ranelen did she heard Gandalf say, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Everyone spared a moment to look to the mountains. What met their eyes was forboding at best. The mountain they must pass over was huge, dark, and covered tith snow that could mean the death of them.

Then they had to begin preparing to leave. The campsite was no longer secret, or safe for them to stay at. Ranelen helped the Hobbits with their things and walked behind them so as to help them should something happen. Merry and Pippin seemed delighted with this arrangement as they began to tell her of Bilbo's birthday party and the incident that arose with the fireworks.

The terrain soon changed from low lying hills to mountains. After only a short time their path led them across the snow. The first day the Hobbits seemed enchanted by it, running around and throwing snowballs at each other. But this didn't last long, as the days after that the snow increased and caused more and more problems.

One day Frodo tripped and rolled down the mountain a short ways. Ranelen had been at the back speaking with Aragorn so the two caught him before he went too far. They helped him stand, and she dusted him off while checking for anything he might have hurt. For a second everything was fine; then Frodo began to feel around his neck. As he did a dark cold feeling crept into her stomach, and she saw a glint of gold and silver in the snow.

Boromir walked back and picked it up by the chain. He was enthralled by it. The look of want was evident on his face so Aragorn barked out, "Boromir."

The man almost didn't seem to notice the other man. He said, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt from over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

Ranelen said harshly, "Boromir!"

He pulled himself out of the enchantment with a look of almost confusion that he quickly masked. Aragorn saw this and commanded, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir smiled and said as he walked over, "As you wish. I care not." He let Frodo snatch the Ring from him and rubbed the Hobbit's head. Boromir began to walk away and Ranelen loosened her hand from where she realized she had gripped her sword.

Luckily no more such incidents happened as they continued on. The mountain path was steeper and went high up. Gandalf walked ahead most of the time with the Hobbits and Dwarf behind and the Men in the rear. Legolas went wherever he wanted to go because he was so light he didn't sink through the snow, causing much grumbling from Boromir.

One day a blizzard blew on them. Gandalf struggled to make a path through the snow. The Hobbits and Gimli went behind with Ranelen beside to try and help the Hobbits. Once again the Men were in the back with Legolas walked along behind.

Snow blew in their faces like ice and the cold even reached Gimli, short and sturdiest of them all. Everyone except Legolas shivered as they walked along. Finally it grew so bad the Men had to carry the Hobbits.

As they walked Ranelen began to pick out words on the air. There was a strange edge to the words, like they carried evil in them. At the same time Legolas walked forward listening intently. He stopped at the edge and said, "There is a fell voice on the air."

Gandalf cried out, "It's Saruman!"

Immediately the snow above began to crack and fall. It covered everyone in cold, crushing darkness. Ranelen fell beneath the snow and could not tell if she were living or dead. The cold began to creep over her and a sense of drowsiness accompanied it. She knew what was happening and that she should try to fight and stay awake, but sleep was too near.

Just as she was about to lose the battle with sleep, a hand grasped the collar of her shirt and jerked her out of the snow. Her savior laid her on the snow and rubbed her hands trying to get warmth back in her.

"Is she even alive?" someone said.

The soft musical voice said, "Barely. The snow was deeper around her than anyone else. She couldn't get herself out."

"Hobbits, go beside her. You all need some heat before you turn into icicles," someone else said.

Momentarily the Hobbits sat beside her and did their best to take and provide warmth. It helped because after a minute Ranelen said through chattering teeth, "Was anyone hurt?"

No one answered her though several proclaimed in joy that she was alive. One mumbled how he said they shouldn't have brought along a woman in the first place. Several shushed him while others ignored him completely.

After a bit Boromir called to Gandalf, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn refuted, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli said calmly, "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf lost himself in thought for a moment. Some memory haunted him, but freezing and tired Ranelen couldn't bring herself to care too much. The wizard pulled himself from his thoughts and stated, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits and her!"

Gandalf only asked, "Frodo?"

"We will go through the Mines," Frodo answered.

"So be it," Gandalf said resolutely.

As soon as that was said someone lifted Ranelen. She tried to protest, but it was no use. Legolas said to her softly, "You mew like a newborn kitten. Quiet, I will carry you until your strength returns."

Ranelen wanted to protest, but the offer was to sweet. She whispered her thanks before giving up and losing herself to sleep. Now her dreams were dark, and cold, and painful. It seemed that she revisited every dark thought and past grievance ever visited upon her.

After several days the others finally allowed her to walk by herself, though Legolas still lingered by her side should she need assistance. They walked together in companionable silence, following the rest of the group. Soon they came to the ancient Road where once trade had been brought. As they walked Gandalf called for Frodo to walk with him.

"Gandalf and Frodo share many secrets."

Ranelen looked at Legolas curiously for a second then smiled sadly. "Gandalf knows the most about the burden that Frodo must bear. I do not believe that they share many secrets. More that they try to understand what secrets have been pressed upon them."

The Elf nodded and said, "You are wise for one who appears so young. Where is it that you come from? I might know of your people."

This was complicated. She had hoped that no one would ask about her origins for some time. It was humiliating to have to tell people that she didn't know who she was, or _what_ she was. That didn't really matter; she would have to tell something right now.

"I don't know where I come from. I don't know who my people are."

Before Legolas could say anything, Gimli walked forward and said in awe, "The walls… of Moria."

It was true. A long face of rock was across from them behind a body of water which fog rose over. The sight of the water sickened her and she shuddered. There was something about the water that was just _wrong_. As they made their way around the water Gimli made the comment, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

Gandalf called out, "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas asked sarcastically, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gimli growled and they emerged from the small narrow file they had been forced to walk around the water. Frodo's foot slipped into the water, but he quickly jerked it out. Ranelen watched the water, and she thought she saw a great darkness move about.

Gandalf walked up to the door and began to investigate. "Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

The moon came out and Gandalf seemed to be satisfied. He turned back to the rock and frowned. "It should have worked," he said under his breath.

Ranelen was curious so she crept closer. As she did she stepped into the moonlight in front of the rock where Gandalf stood. The second she did the door lit up. He shot a quick glance at her and added another strange trait to that which she already claimed in his mind.

The old wizard stepped back with a smile and said pointing out with his staff, "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

Merry questioned, "What do you suppose that means?"

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He touched his staff to the door and said something, but Ranelen was distracted. It seemed she could hear a soft movement in the water. Something was with them… _watching them_.

A/N: Up to 50 reviews! They make me happy, but I won't try to force them out of you. Just, please review! They are the sprinkles on the cupcakes of my happiness. Any questions or comments that you want answered I will in the Author's note at the beginning of the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for those who joined the Saruman haters party… and for those who reviewed and etc. Lots of sprinkles on my cupcakes of happiness. Now, to those who spoke out:

_Shades-Soul_: You're getting ahead there! Don't worry, I have plans for a scene involving her scars, so yes she does have them.

_charlie167_: What do you mean? Do you mean as a person, like her personality? Or more of who she is?

_Gwilwillith_: Yay, haters party!

_Everyone who requested more_: I'm working on it, but I have a lot planned to come!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or pretty much anything related thereof.

Ranelen walked away from the group a bit to watch the water and try to get a glimpse of whatever the presence was. Gandalf continued to try different words behind her, each one failing to work. As he did she closely examined the water, attempting to spot their unknown guest. Something was truly in the water; it was even upsetting the Men though it didn't seem to bother the Hobbits.

Merry and Pippin began to throw stones in the water, but Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm swiftly. He told him to stop, and in doing so frightened Pippin horribly. The Hobbit sent frantic looks around, trying to discern from where the danger was coming from. Ranelen knew why and tried to see farther into the depths to assess the new threat from the water, but only darkness met her gaze.

After only a few seconds she wasn't paying any real attention to what was going on behind her, but she heard Frodo say, "It's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_, (friend)" she answered without thinking. Suddenly the doors creaked open. Everyone shot to their feet and made their way inside, though some hesitated a bit before entering. Ranelen gave a look around, trying to savor her last moments of the freedom of starlight and freedom the open air gave.

Gimli seemed to want to impress Legolas after the glory of Lorien, or he was just really happy to be back in his home. He declared "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

For a second everyone stopped as the first real breath of underground, sickly air reached them. Ranelen felt the darkness creeping around them, and felt as if a knot was being tied around her chest. The dark was constricting, as if she would never breathe a clear breath again until the stars and trees surrounded her. She heard Boromir say, "This is no mine. It's a tomb."

Swiftly Ranelen looked around and her eyes caught on the dead bodies scattered around the entrance hall as Gimli wailed his grief. Several goblin corpses were around, but there were more Dwarves, most likely Gimli's friends or kin. Legolas pulled an arrow out of one and hissed as he identified it, "Goblins!"

The others drew their swords, expecting the goblins to jump out at any minute. Boromir took this new problem as a chance to assert his already rejected and unwise opinion. The man declared firmly, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now, get out of here. Get out!"

Suddenly the Hobbits called out from the back of the party. Ranelen turned around and began sprinting over at the horror that met her eyes. Whatever had been watching them from the lake had Frodo and was dragging him into the water. This was not good at all.

Ranelen pulled out her bow and began shooting into the area where the tentacles extended from, nocking arrows as fast as her fingers could fly. The Hobbits did their best to help too, as all of them were cutting at the tentacle holding Frodo, sending it recoiling into the water.

Suddenly twenty more tentacles flashed out knocking the Hobbits down. Ranelen barely dodged the one meant for her and kept shooting, but it wasn't doing much good. The creature didn't seem to be affected by the arrows that peppered its body.

Finally she got frustrated and drew out her sword. The tentacles shot out trying to attack her, but she had quickly adjusted to the attacks, easily dodging it and slicing down, severing the end of the tentacle that had reached out for her. Ranelen danced between the other flashing tentacles, slashing and slicing to try and fight it off.

However one went by and firmly grabbed Frodo. It dragged him out to the water and hung him out over the water in midair. The other members of the fellowship stood near the shore stabbing, hacking, and shooting, but it wasn't enough. Making a split-second decision that she might regret later, Ranelen ran into the water. It reminded her of the snow as the cold water washed around her legs, trying to draw her in. She didn't let this slow her down as she began to slice at her newest target, the tentacle holding Frodo, just as the creature emerged.

It was something dark, and evil that had lain dormant for many years before. Ranelen knew what it was, and began to press harder, determined to save Frodo. The tentacle severed and fell, Frodo with it. Boromir caught him and began to run for the Doors. Aragorn grabbed Ranelen, to her surprise, and began hauling her out the water.

As soon as Aragorn set her down on the rocky shore she shot forward with Aragorn and Boromir beside her. They ran behind the others into the darkness of Moria, fearing the evil creature outside more than the dark. Just as they ran from the Doors, the surrounding masonry and Doors themselves crumbled behind the Fellowship. The creature had destroyed their way out.

Inside it was dark for a moment. It was oppressing and eternal. Ranelen felt her heart beat faster, not being able to help the disquiet she felt underground. It felt as if the very air itself were trying to surround and smother her, leaving merely one more corpse to join the others that adorned the stony tomb.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, she tried to get herself under control. The other members of the Fellowship didn't need to worry more about her, not after having just barely gotten over the almost freezing to death incident. Boromir would only add her discomfort underground as another reason she shouldn't have come.

Just as she was about to give in to her fear, she felt a soft hand set down comfortingly on her shoulder. Realizing quickly that it couldn't be one of the dead and thus there was no need to fear, she controlled her urge to cry out. A warm voice whispered softly in her ear, "Don't be afraid, Ranelen. Nothing will happen to you. Our companions are only feet away, and I am here. We will make it through this dark place. I will make sure you see the sun and walk under the stars again. I swear it to you."

The words gave strength enough that she could be sure she wouldn't scream. Ranelen dropped her hand and said quietly, "Thank you. I didn't think the dark would affect me that much. I'm fine now." Hesitantly, but before she could give into her nerves and stop, she gently laid a hand against his cheek. A warm light feeling settled into her heart, a feeling that she had not experienced much in her short, but tempestuous life. It was contentment.

Suddenly Gandalf put his staff down and the rock sitting on it lit up, casting white light around them. Ranelen moved back as fast as she could, trying to hide the blush that was spreading. The old wizard got her mind off of what happened by saying, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He started walking then, leading the Fellowship into uncertain darkness.

While they were walking up the stairs he said, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

After that in Moria the hours seemed to drag. Ranelen wasn't sure if they walked for hours or days. The darkness seemed to wait for the tiny ray of light to fail, to come rushing in stronger than ever and crush them all.

Once Gandalf stopped them to show something in the rock wall. He said, "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but Mithril. Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf finished as they continued walking.

Gimli said in awe, "Oh, that was a kingly gift."

"Yes, I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

They faded back to silence and Ranelen was left to her thoughts. To her this world was strange. She had lived in Forests and plains, not under the mountains. This world of stone seemed a mockery of everything she loved about the world above.

That night they made camp in an outcropping of the path. Ranelen volunteered for the first watch, not wanting to face her nightmares. Ever since the Doors crumbled behind them, her mind had been plagued by the memories of her torturous years of slavery.

The dark silence soon began to gnaw at her nerves, driving her to try and distract herself before she did something rash to ease her mind. Thinking back, she thought over all that had happened since they had left Imladris. There had been the several strangely intimate moments with Legolas, the arrogance of Boromir, almost freezing to death, getting attacked by the Watcher in the water…

That had been a frightening moment. It had seemed for a while there that the quest would end as it had barely begun… and it was her fault. Undoubtedly if she were to tell one of the others her feelings on the matter they would disagree, but it was truly her fault. She had been the first to attack the Watcher. She had been the one who went into the water first- but she didn't save Frodo. In mere moments he would have died, ending their journey and the hope for all of Middle Earth.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she angrily wiped them away. First she almost let Frodo be killed, then she was moping around feeling sorry for herself. Some kind of fighter she was, making stupid mistakes and moping about them. Crying wouldn't get her anywhere, and it might wake up the others.

Nevertheless she couldn't stop the tears that trickled from her eyes. It hurt to feel like a failure to everyone. Wallowing in her misery, she didn't even notice when someone sat beside her. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ranelen. It wasn't your fault. Frodo, Aragorn, nor I or any of the others blame you for the Watcher. It was the one trying to harm Frodo, not you."

"But I should have done something, Legolas. I should have tried harder. Frodo almost died out there, and it would have been my fault. I was supposed to protect him, and I failed!"

Gently Legolas pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing her back soothingly. "That isn't true, and you know it. Frodo, and the rest of us, have been in danger since we started. You have done well, befriending and caring for the Hobbits. They are unlike any creature I have seen before, but they identify with you. Their friendship is a gift, and none of them believe that you would let anything happen to them. They think of you as something of a hero. And you are. You are brave, and strong, and-" but at that moment he was interrupted by a slight mumble.

Looking down, he realized that the girl had fallen asleep in his arms and wasn't listening to a word he said. It wasn't surprising, with all of the mental and emotional strain that she had been under. Thinking to use this to his advantage, he leaned down to whisper as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "And you are beautiful."

The next day Ranelen awoke in confusion. She was wrapped in her cloak, a short distance from the spot she had taken for last night's watch, but she had no idea how she got there. Chances are one of the men moved her, or one relieved her and she was too tired to remember the change. They packed up and set off on another day of walking.

After much time and walking they came to a crossways. Gandalf stopped and looked about him. "I have no memory of this place," the old wizard declared in confusion. He went and sat on a protruding stone, gesturing for the others to find a comfortable spot. It was going to be awhile.

Everyone else started a fire and their supper. The Hobbits began to speak, but Ranelen couldn't hear them. The stone was too close and it seemed the words echoed on the walls to come back three-times as loud. It was beginning to cause a headache that was only fueled by her discomfort in the world of stone.

Suddenly Gandalf cried out, attracting the attention of everyone. He walked down the passage and replied to a comment of Merry's, "No. But the air doesn't smell so foul in here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Ranelen didn't really know what they were talking about. The echoes had finally seemed to fade, and she didn't want them to come back. She walked next-to-last with Aragorn behind her, watching carefully for any sign that they had been found out.

The passage ended and they emerged in a large room. It was high and supported by columns in long rows. Gandalf lit up the room more and said, "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake."

Gandalf didn't allow much sight-seeing time, starting again quickly and they followed. About halfway through the city, Gimli spotted something. He cried out and ran forward. Gandalf called his name, but the Dwarf didn't listen. The group followed behind and arrived in a room to see Gimli crying before a tomb.

Gandalf read the inscription, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." At that moment he saw something. He took a great book from one of the dead and opened it, poring over the pages of Dwarvish runes.

Legolas said quietly, "We must move on. We cannot linger."

Gandalf read aloud, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Suddenly a loud clamor sounded. Everyone looked over and saw Pippin trying to smile bashfully. Gandalf slammed the book and said harshly, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

Pippin looked sad, but Ranelen couldn't think of that. On the edge of her hearing she could discern the beginning sound of drums. The drums grew louder fast, and the others began to look around in alarm. Ranelen ran over and began to take the arrows from the dead.

"Orcs!" Legolas declared as the cries of horrid creatures could be heard.

Boromir ran to the door and looked at. He looked for barely a second before arrows whizzed by and almost struck him, only to imbed themselves into the doors. Aragorn turned from Boromir and told the Hobbits to stay out of the fighting as best as possible. Boromir shut the doors and said almost angrily, "They have a cave troll."

Legolas, Ranelen, Boromir, and Aragorn passed spears, axes, and all other manner of weapons along which got embedded in the doors to hold them shut. When they were done they backed up and drew out their weapons, the metal almost glowing in the partial light. Gimli said something, but Ranelen couldn't hear. She could only hear the blood pounding in her ears and the horrible screeching of the dark creatures.

All of a sudden the attackers broke through the doors. Ranelen and Legolas shot the goblin that appeared, but it was replaced by another and another. Aragorn and Legolas shot, but Ranelen swiftly put up her bow and drew out her sword. The fighting was going to come to close quarters fast, and arrows wouldn't do her any good.

The doors burst open and the monsters poured in like a dam breaking. A goblin ran to Ranelen, but hesitated at the last moment, apparently not expecting to find a woman in Moria. Using this, Ranelen swiftly stabbed the goblin in the midriff, careful to avoid its flailing arms as it tried to bring her down with it.

Quickly a different goblin replaced the first. This one was bigger but still stopped dumb on sight of her. With growing ire, she treated the goblin to the same process his companion had just gone through, but growling and mumbling angrily to herself.

By the time the next goblin approached, she was mad. This one didn't hesitate as long, the only thing that saved its life. She easily met the goblin's blade with her own, pressing it back and slicing down with a straight cut the length of its body. Once it was down, she took the time to give it a quick kick in the side saying angrily, "Why does everyone think that females can't fight?"

A voice pulled her out of her angry fit, though it just put her in another one. "Girl, are you playing tag or fighting? The rest of us are risking our lives here!"

Grumbling, but at the same time moving forward into the battle, Ranelen grumbled, "One day that man is going to be the death of me, or I'm gonna kill him. Stupid man." Then the battle was too close for her to grumble anymore. Goblins came at her in twos and threes, never giving her a break. She would stab one, or hack off a body part, and two would take its place.

Then the cave-troll came in. It was large and unlike anything she had seen before, even worse than the pictures she had seen and the stories she had heard. It was grayish green with large dumb eyes and a mace in its hand which it swung at those nearest it.

Legolas shot it, but Sam charged it. Immediately categorizing this as the greater threat, Ranelen ran forward and began to antagonize it, slashing at its legs and inflicting small cuts all along its feet. The troll attempted to swing at her, but Legolas shot at it, drawing its attention away. The Elf jumped to the second level of the room and dodged as the troll swung its chain. Finally the chain caught. Legolas ran up the chain to perch on its back and shot it. After a moment it broke the chain loose so Legolas jumped down.

"Aragorn! Ranelen!"

Ranelen turned, having decided to leave the troll in Legolas' hands and gone back to killing the goblins, to see that the troll had grabbed Frodo. It dropped him onto the ground right on time for Aragorn's spear thrust into its chest. The troll swatted Aragorn away in a brutal angry swipe and pulled out the spear. Before anyone could do a thing, the troll stabbed a couple of times until it hit Frodo with the spear.

Without thought Ranelen ran. She grabbed one of the ridges on the troll's arm and used it to throw herself onto its back. She took as good a foothold as possible and began to slash along the back of the neck of the beast.

Swiftly Legolas followed, climbing onto the back of the beast and shooting arrows into the troll. Moments later as its life slipped away, it crashed to the ground, thus slinging his attackers off. Ranelen was flung into a pile of rubble in the far corner of the room. Rubbing her side that was surely bruised, Ranelen got up but saw that the battle was over.

Everyone made their way with heavy, hopeless hearts to where the Ring-bearer lay. Aragorn rolled him over, and Frodo gasped. Sam rushed over to his friend and said in relief, "He's alive."

Frodo leaned up and said breathlessly, "I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn exclaimed in disbelief.

Gandalf took a step or two nearer and said, "I believe there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo carefully moved his shirt aside to the sparkle of a white metal coat. Gimli breathed out, "Mithril." Collecting himself from his momentary lapse of gruffness, the Dwarf stated, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

As soon as he finished speaking the screeches of more goblins and orcs sounded from outside. Gandalf cried out, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

The fellowship picked themselves up, ignoring the cuts and bruises, and fled for their lives. As they ran out of the chamber they saw orcs and goblins streaming over the columns like flies on a carcass. They hurried faster, but soon had to stop for they were surrounded by all manner of goblins and orcs.

It seemed they would have to make their last stand there, when a low growl sounded from the deep. The way from whence they came lit up with orange light and the goblins scattered in fear. Something was coming, and it was far worse than goblins or orcs.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

Gandalf said in despair, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Everyone started running and fled for they knew their lives depended on it. They had more hope of getting pity from a goblin than to survive this creature, for few could slay it though it slew many.

The Fellowship ran through a doorway onto a stair. At the bottom Boromir teetered on the edge, almost falling off but Legolas grabbed him. Behind them Ranelen heard Gandalf and Aragorn speak, but the words were impossible to hear for the awful sound in her ears.

The group continued down the stair as it curved around. Suddenly they saw the stair in front of them held a gap, for it was broken long ago. Legolas leaped lightly over and called back, "Gandalf!"

The old wizard hesitated before jumping over. As he landed arrows flew from above. Legolas turned and began to return fire, being more successful than the goblins at hitting his targets. Boromir snatched up Merry and Pippin and jumped over just as the stone gave way. Aragorn threw Sam and made as to help throw Gimli over, but the obstinate Dwarf held up his hand and declared, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli jumped over but had to be hauled up by his beard and the help of Legolas, though he shouted about it.

Ranelen knew that things would only get worse if she didn't act. There was only one thing to do. She grabbed Frodo and tossed him over; she knew that his life meant more than hers did. As she did the Balrog roared, and a stone fell to break mores pieces of the stair.

The stair swayed precariously, but it didn't fall. Aragorn made as if to try and throw her but she stopped him and said as they swayed precariously, "No, Aragorn. If you were to die, an entire kingdom would be lost. I will not have you sacrifice yourself for me."

He looked at her strangely then said roughly, "Lean forward!" She did without hesitating. The stair piece went forward slamming into the other. Before she could leap to the other side of the stair, the piece she stood on fell sideways, sending her falling into the darkness below.

A/N: Enjoy and please get back to me! I can't make it better unless I know what needs fixing! Review! Questions, comments, I take them all! Til the next chapter!

Ranelen fell off the stair, but was caught in Legolas' arms. Swiftly they started running again. As they did the broken piece of the stair fell and crashed below, an ominous reminder of what could have been them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here it is! Find out what happened to Ranelen! All I ask is for reviews! Sorry I left ya'll hanging but I had my birthday, our house is going into foreclosure, and huge tests, but I have returned and brought with me this chapter.

Disclaimer: Never have, depressingly probably never will, own the Lord of the Rings, and I didn't make money off of it, so no sprinkles for me.

Ranelen scrabbled against the stone stair, trying to make her way to the top edge. Her foot slipped once just as the other caught the edge. With as much force and strength as she could muster, she threw herself up off the stair, hoping that she might just be lucky enough to catch a piece of the stair.

It seemed she would fall to be lost among the dark mysteries of Moria when she felt a strong hand grab the back of her shirt. The person yanked her up quickly, barely giving her enough time to see who it was. To her surprise, the one who saved her life was none other than Boromir, the infuriating Man of Gondor.

He gave her a slight push forward and said as the stair began to crumble, "Hurry! This isn't the time for idle fantasies!"

Immediately another hand grasped her arm, this time giving her a gentle but firm tug forward. Ranelen followed the unspoken directions, running down the stair with the others.

They went through another place much like Dwarrowdelf but quite smaller. Flames of sickly intent licked the ground nearby. Gandalf turned and shouted at them, "Over the bridge!" He stopped to wave them on and shouted, "Fly!" After they all ran by he turned back to the flames as another horrible roar came from the fire.

Ranelen stopped to look back and gasped. The creature was worse than even the Watcher in the Water. This was older, and far more evil. It seemed to take all of the light around it and pervert it to evil flame. It was a creature of the old world, a foe none of them were powerful enough to face… a Balrog.

The Balrog started to come closer. Gandalf didn't want to be near it any more than they did apparently, for he started running toward the bride with the others, the bridge that was their only hope of freedom. Aragorn was the first to cross. Boromir followed with the Hobbits and Dwarf behind him. Ranelen and Legolas were the last to get on the bridge.

Ranelen came almost to the other side but turned back as she noticed that Gandalf had not come with them to the other side. Gandalf had paused in the middle of the Bridge, his old form now as steely as a sword while he faced an ancient foe. He shouted, "You cannot pass!"

Frodo cried shrilly from just behind, "Gandalf!"

The Balrog drew itself up, and the flame spread over its body. This did not even make Gandalf flinch for he said, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor." He raised his staff and the light flashed white. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The Balrog raised a fiery sword and slashed down, but it blew back as it struck the sphere of light around Gandalf. The creature roared at the Wizard, but Gandalf only commanded, "Go back to the Shadow."

It stepped onto the bridge, and Ranelen could feel the stone underneath her crumble a bit under the weight. Though it was made of flame and shadows, it was strong and heavy. The Balrog brought out a whip and swung it, preparing to strike down his challenger. Gandalf only shouted, "You shall not pass!" and struck the bridge with his staff.

The Balrog snorted and stepped closer, but the bridge gave way beneath it. The bridge fell taking the demon with it. Gandalf wearily turned back to make his way to the Fellowship, and was walking to them when the Balrog's whip coiled around his leg. It yanked him off his feet and pulled him until he hung on the edge of the bridge.

It seemed an eternity, though it was seconds, as their wise guide hung between the death of darkness and the frail hope of life. "Fly, you fools!" And Gandalf the Grey fell into the darkness.

Ranelen made to run back, fearing that once more she had lost something dear to her, but Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She tried to run, but the goblins once more began to shoot at them. Legolas jerked her arm and started running, forcing her to follow him.

She ran up the stairs with tears blinding her eyes and aching sadness filling her heart. Without the relief they had hoped for, the dark ended, and they emerged out of the long dark of Moria. A few steps from the doorway Ranelen fell to her knees and let the tears run freely.

Yet again she had lost a piece of her heart. The old wizard had been like a grandfather to her, filling the hurts in her heart with his joking rebuffs and gentle words. Now he was gone, lost forever to a world that needed him so dearly when most of the lights of that world were being extinguished, one by one.

Suddenly she felt a light hand on her shoulder. Ranelen looked up tiredly and saw Legolas watching her. "Come, _mellon nin_. (my friend) The journey is not yet over. He would not want us to fall into grief and fail what he fought so hard for."

Ranelen let Legolas pull her to her feet, but swayed for a moment. The Elf took just a second to hold her arms, letting her feel all of the support and comfort he could give her before making sure she could stand on her own. Letting her stand alone, and knowing that she had to say farewell, he began to follow Aragorn away from the mines that held so much misery. She drew in a deep breath and whispered a last farewell before starting to run after the others.

They ran for several hours, but Ranelen didn't know anything exactly. Her heart was filled with too poignant grief. They stopped once beside a large body of water that Gimli wanted to show Frodo. Thinking that perhaps she could wash some of her tears away, Ranelen went with them and looked into the water. As she looked she thought she saw Gandalf shaking his head at her. He seemed to be telling her that grief was not the way to act. There was time to grieve, but not yet.

After that Ranelen buried her grief and started on, knowing that where they were going, she would be needed. The group ran over a stream and passed into a small field of grass that stood in front of a large expanse of trees. Now Ranelen knew deep in her heart and soul where she was. Her feet fell like the wings of a bird as she ran to her destination, the beautiful home that had once been hers.

The group slowed once they were in the trees. Aragorn led the way with Legolas following him. The Hobbits kept up as best they could with Gimli. Ranelen walked behind Frodo and Boromir was in the rear, fearing the tales of the woods.

Soon they were surrounded by the forest. Everyone walked quietly now, but Gimli waved over Frodo and warned urgently, "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch… of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again."

Frodo began to look around as if he could hear something. Ranelen knew that the Lady was speaking to him. Frodo would be of quite an interest to the Lady of the Golden Wood, but Ranelen dearly hoped that the Lady could resist the seductive call of power that Frodo carried with him. She also couldn't help a snort at what Gimli said. He obviously didn't know that Aragorn had spent four years in the realm of the Golden Wood. Sometimes the Dwarf was thicker than Elladan and Elrohir put together.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo started walking again and Gimli said fiercely, "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Suddenly they were surrounded by the Wardens. Legolas drew out his bow, though it was highly unlikely he would shoot his kind, some who might even be his kindred. Ranelen did nothing but wait, for she knew most of the Elves and wanted to see what was going on first.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," said Haldir as he stepped out from the circle of archers.

Aragorn bowed slightly at the sight of the Marchwarden and said, "_Haldir o Lórien. Henio, aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn_." (Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection)

The Elf only looked at him and said, "Come. The ground is not safe."

The Elves led them a little farther into the forest and made them climb a ladder up into a tall tree. They came onto a flet and spread out. Haldir walked up to Legolas and said, "_Mae govannen_ Legolas, Thranduilion." (Well met, Legolas Thranduilion)

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien)

Haldir moved on to Aragorn and said, "_A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen_." (Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us)

Aragorn greeted him, but before Haldir could greet any of the others Gimli grumbled, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir turned to Gimli and said, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" (I spit upon your grave)

Immediately Aragorn whirled around, grabbed Gimli, and said coldly in rebuff, "That was not so courteous."

Gimli didn't seem perturbed so Ranelen, who stood behind him, aimed a swift kick at his legs. She hit him in the back of the knee, and he began to dance around holding his knee while cursing in the Dwarven tongue.

Finally Haldir spotted Ranelen. He put his fist to his heart and bowed. She repeated his welcoming actions and said, "_Gwenwin in enninath_, Haldir." (_A long time has passed, Haldir_.-like saying a lot has happened since they last met-)

"_Mae govannen_, Ranelen. (Well met) It seems the straying star is here at last. Come, the Lady waits."

Joy filled her at the thought. No matter how much time has passed or how much evil she had been witness to, the Lady would know what to do to comfort her. Ranelen stepped away from the Fellowship and walked to the ladder, trying as hard as she could not to run to the best of her abilities. Though she had been through much with the Fellowship, she was not willing to risk their trust in her by showing her true self.

Boromir was fearful and distrusted Elves. Gimli lived off of the old prejudices of his people. The Hobbits trusted her, but that could easily change if she were to prove herself different than what they believed her to be. Aragorn knew bits of her history, but next to nothing of her time in Lothlorien. Legolas knew almost nothing of her past, and he knew absolutely nothing about her stay in Lothlorien. If the Fellowship were to find out about her true past, or lack of one, they would never trust her again.

Hearing the voices of her companions, Ranelen pulled herself from her thoughts. As she climbed down the ladder, she heard the others murmuring among themselves.

"Where is she going?"

"Well, I don't know. I heard them say something about a Lady, perhaps it's that sorceress Gimli talked about."

"Where are you taking her! What's going on?"

"All will be well, my friends. The Elves mean her no harm."

Ranelen dropped to the ground and saw Orophin and Rumil waiting on her. She hugged each and asked about what happened while she was gone. As they walked, the two Elves told her of all that had happened in Lorien since she left.

They walked for a long time, only stopping to allow rest a couple of times. This was extremely frustrating as Ranelen knew that they would not have had to stop at all except for her being a half-breed, which caused her to lack the stamina possessed by the Elves. Yet the young woman was content. She was simply glad to be in the Golden Wood once more. Time seemed to cease the farther they walked. The trees grew taller, and the birds sang louder in their soft musical voices.

They stopped on the hill outside the city and Ranelen sighed in contentment. "Oh, it is good to be back."

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I know that I mixed the regular DVD and the Extended Edition, but I really liked both of those scenes. I may not get to write for some time as we have to find somewhere to live, but I will return. However, until then I will leave you with something to look forward to. Very soon there is going to be a chapter that is titled on my laptop, _Kissing Legolas_. Until then, mon amis!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for everyone still sticking around through all of my irregular updates and postings. Here is another chapter. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OPEN THE FLIPPING STUFF!

Ranelen could not help the desire in her heart to see the Lady. She began to hurry and ran as light-footed as a deer. Even the Elves who had been wardens for many long years of their lives, had trouble keeping up with her for such was the desire to look upon the closest thing to a home she could remember.

She ran down the paths that wound around the great Mallorn trees, leaving her escorts behind, and flew up the stairs leading to the hill where she knew the Lord and Lady to be. The sight of Lady Galadriel almost brought fresh tears to her eyes as she collapsed to her knees in front of the Lord and Lady.

Lord Celeborn said, "Greetings, young one. You have been sorely missed."

Lady Galadriel laid a hand on Ranelen's shoulder to get her to look at her and said, "Though not without cause. But go now and recover. You quarters are just as you left them, and a bath is prepared. Once you are ready, come to me. I must speak with you."

"Yes, milady," was all Ranelen said. She got up and bowed with a content smile then walked peacefully to her own flet. Inside a midnight blue dress with sliver trim and a white shift lay on her bed. Beside it lay a silver clip for her hair. Ranelen took the dress and hair piece and hurried back down to the ground and to the bathhouses.

The steam swirled around her as she entered and she couldn't help a peaceful sigh. She undressed and allowed herself the luxury of a slow bath, for she was determined to get every piece of dirt and grime off her until she looked once more like one of the maids of Lorien. Though she had done what she could to clean herself on the journey from Imladris, there was only so much that a woman could do when surrounded by men.

After her bath she combed out her hair then fixed the silver strands of the hair piece in her hair. Then Ranelen dressed in the shift and gown, taking the time to just feel the luxuriousness of clean clothes. As she put on the dress she noticed that it actually was a bit big because during the journey she had become bare skin, muscle, and bones. It was no surprise what with always being on guard and trying to preserve food for as long as possible. No wonder Boromir was always picking at her and Sam was trying to get her to eat more: she looked like a malnourished twig.

As fast as she could, she left the bathhouse and hurried to take her things to the laundresses. They were all thrilled to see her, but no one asked about the journey. They asked her to come and speak with them later, and she rushed off with a anticipating smile once more. Now she would get to speak to the Lady of the Wood.

Ranelen hurried up the stairs to the flet of the Lord and Lady. They were speaking to several other Elves, but acknowledged her when she came in. Soon after the Lady gestured for her to follow and led her into a small area where they could speak easily.

Once they were both seated comfortably, Galadriel stated quietly, "You have seen much, straying star. It has changed you. For the better or worse I cannot tell."

"I have indeed changed, Lady. I hope it is for the better. But I do not know if the evils I have seen and the scars they gave me will ever fade.

"All scars fade in time. Yet the ones that mark you are a true burden to bear. I know how much you cared for the Istari."

Tears began to fall uncontrollably. Ranelen buried her face in her hands and sobbed, "He was like a grandfather to me. And now he's gone. I should have gone back; I could have saved him. I could have…"

"Perished alongside him. It was not your fate to die then. Take comfort in this; there is something that you are meant to do, otherwise you would have perished in Moria. The powers at work in your life are not finished with you yet."

Ranelen had been listening avidly, but before she could stop it, a long yawn escaped. Blushing in embarrassment she looked at the Lady, but Galadriel just smiled gently. "We have spoken of these heavy matters for long enough." The Lady stood up and walked over to the young woman. "Rest here; you are safe." She softly rested a hand on Ranelen's shoulder for a moment then walked out.

It was very quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet. The only sounds were the whispers of leaves. There was a sense of peace that always pervaded Lothlorien. The sweet, clear scents of the forest provided a relief from the harsh scents of the rest of the world. Lulled by the soothing senses of the Wood, soon she was lost in sleep.

The first dream was strange. In a hall of white stone many people walked and danced, spoke and laughed. Ranelen walked among the people, talking to everyone. She wore a midnight blue gown and a silver-white crown in the style of the Elves. Whenever she approached someone or talked to them, they would bow and curtsy, saying, "Milady," "Your Highness" or once "My Queen". It seemed to be the dream that she had at the Barrow Downs, but this was different. It didn't feel the way it had then. This didn't feel wrong; it felt… possible.

The dream began to blur a bit, and somehow she knew that it was coming to an end. Yet even as the dream was fading away, she was being pulled to something. At a frustratingly slow pace she made her way through the hall, always searching for something her conscious mind couldn't identify. Just as she could feel that whatever she was searching for was a second away, the dream ended, though not before she caught a small glimpse of sparkling blue eyes and long blond hair.

The wonder of the first dream was blighted by the horror of the second. Once more Gandalf stood on the bridge facing the Balrog. Again he broke the bridge and teetered between life and death. This time before plunging to his doom, his old eyes caught hers and he asked sadly, "Why, Ranelen? Why didn't you help me? You could have saved my life!"

Tears poured down as she struggled to say, "I tried! I tried to save you, but I couldn't get to you!" No matter how hard she tried to peak, no sound came from her lips. As Gandalf fell again the tortured cry of an animal ripped from her, finally free from whatever impediment that held her captive. Ranelen collapsed to her knees on the bridge as her grief threatened to overwhelm her once again.

Suddenly a gentle touch lifted her chin. To her surprise, there was the woman from her dream at the Barrow Downs, the one who looked like night personified. There was an aching sadness to her face now as she looked at Ranelen. Maternally she stroked her hair and said tenderly, "I never meant for you to go through this. I knew that Moria would change you greatly, but I had no idea that it would be through the tragedy you now face… but have hope. All is not as lost as it seems. Olórin still has a part in this world to play. Hold to that hope." The woman sighed before speaking again. "You must return, Daughter of the Evenstar. The Fellowship needs you greatly, though soon they will need you more than any of them know, none more great than Greenleaf. Go back, and know that I walk with you."

Ranelen awoke with a start, looking around to make certain of her surroundings. As soon as she realized that she was in Lorien, away from the horrors of Moria, she allowed herself to relax momentarily. Then she stood up, not knowing how long she had been asleep.

It was at that time that the Lady walked in. She smiled in that grandmotherly way and said, "I see you have rested, and learned much. You are one truly marked by great things, Straying Star. But come, the Fellowship arrives." Galadriel went back to her husband and together with Ranelen following behind they made their way to where the Fellowship was gathered.

The Fellowship was already there, and as the Lord and Lady walked down their faces lifted to see them. No one saw Ranelen and she stopped several steps behind the Elves, trying to put off the inevitable questions about her role and past. Out of the group only Aragorn showed any sign of true acknowledgement. He inclined his head and brushed two fingers to his forehead. The only other one who seemed to have any clue of what was really going on was Legolas, but his face was a carefully guarded mask that held roiling, turbulent emotions.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn inquired of the Fellowship.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow," Galadriel said quietly.

Celeborn turned to look at her and Legolas spoke, showing emotions many though Elves above. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Galadriel said in the voice that had been spoken almost to the Beginning, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She turned her head toward Gimli and said, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

For a moment there was silence as each absorbed this and let it settle in their hearts as a cooling balm to the fiery grief that burned within them. Then Celeborn said, "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. But hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep safely."

The Fellowship standing below bowed, and the Lord and Lady retired. Once they left the Fellowship stood listlessly, waiting to find out where they were supposed to go. It seemed that her past might go unnoticed even as she did when Aragorn's sharp Ranger eyes spotted Ranelen. He froze up making the others stop to see what he was looking at.

**Legolas**

An Elf maiden stood on the stairs clad in a dark blue gown. Her hair was tied back and her brown eyes glowed with a warming fire. She stood tall and strong as the Lord and Lady passed. Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't place her anywhere in his memories.

As soon as they were gone Aragorn spotted the Elf maid. He said in disbelief, "Ranelen? Can it be? What ha- Why are you- Explain, please."

In a flash Legolas understood why he had felt she was familiar. Ranelen walked gracefully down the couple of steps until she stood where the Lord and Lady were. It seemed that like them she glowed with a white light.

"Yes, Aragorn. It is I. For I am a maiden of Galadriel and one of the Galadhrim. The Lady called me forth to meet you, and allowed me time to prepare myself so once again I was one of the Lady of Light's maidens."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Legolas asked testily. He was frustrated that no matter what he learned about her, it seemed there would always be more to know, yet he could see why Galadriel had allowed her to become one of those who served her and a member of the Galadhrim. Ranelen was born to be a queen. It was evident in the way she spoke, the way she acted, even the way she moved. Nothing about her was ordinary, and he didn't know why he hadn't thought of this possibility before. Probably because he was too distracted by her, a traitorous thought said.

**Ranelen**

"Why should I have told you? Gimli wouldn't have trusted me, and you would all have been suspicious. What I did was what I thought for the best. If you don't want to trust me, fine, but it would do you all well to remember to judge from what you know rather than what you think. Now come; I know where tents are set out for you. Tonight peaceful sleep will allow no dark dreams."

Ranelen stepped down and it seemed to everyone that the light faded and once more she was Ranelen. She led the way through Lorien until they came to a grassy meadow. White tents were set up at the base of the tree. Extra blankets were folded beside the poles.

"Here you may rest. Nothing will disturb you. Goodnight." She turned to leave, but Frodo said, "Aren't you going to stay with us?"

"I have my own home to go to, Frodo." Seeing the look on his face she said, "Perhaps I can stay tonight."

The Hobbits were thrilled that she was back and didn't seems too surprised by her revelation. They got her to put her blankets near theirs and chattered excitedly for a moment. Then they saw Legolas coming near with a pitcher. He was dressed in fine new clothes and was looking around with a vacant expression.

"A lament for Gandalf," he said quietly.

Merry asked seriously, "What do they say about him?"

Legolas looked down and the grief entered his voice as he spoke. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

Sam was preparing his things and said, "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." He stood and said something but Ranelen was distracted by the songs of the Elves. It seemed to her they sang of loss, but of hope also.

Ranelen stood up and walked a bit away. She looked up into the sky and looked at the stars that shone down.

"What is it you look for so intently, my lady?" said a voice behind her.

She turned and saw that Boromir was sitting with a lost expression on his face. Speaking quietly, she said, "Nothing. I look at the stars, but I look for nothing. I am simply at peace. It was strange while we were in Moria, as if the darkness were an oppressing weight that reached out to hold us back. It seemed as though I would never feel the peace of open land again. The trees that were my comfort and security were gone, with no hope of return. Oh, and now I sound like an Elf, don't I?"

This brought a small smile to his face. "Yes, you do. When Elves speak it is infuriating, yet when you speak of such things, I wish you would never stop."

His words made her uncomfortable, but she sensed that there was a grain of truth in them. Picking her words carefully, she tried to steer the conversation to a lighter tone. "Thank you for your diplomatic words, Boromir. It is long since I heard such words from the tongues of Men." Even longer since she had heard him say anything kind or understanding.

He had the grace to seem embarrassed at his behavior and said, "I would apologize for my behavior, lady, but it would not do justice for how I treated you. I can only say that I despaired much of this journey and to see you looking so determined struck me when I realized I did not have the courage to do what you did."

"Do not despair, son of Gondor. Despair is for those who have no hope. This journey will be long and treacherous, but the Fellowship will not fail. We will endure, just as the White City shall."

He looked at her in awe and said, "How do you know this?"

Ranelen thought silently. What she had said had not been planned. Up until that moment, she had not even thought about whether the City of Men would survive, but now, after had told him, she knew it was true. She thought about how to answer then decided on what she assumed must be the truth. "The gift of foresight is scattered throughout Elvish descendents, even those with human blood."

Now he questioned her. "You are not an Elf? I thought that with your ears and your gifts that… well…"

"I am no Elf. I am not of the race of Men either. I am a half-breed of some sort. In truth I am nothing, for how can you be something if you come from nothing?" she said bitterly.

He looked at her strangely, and she said in a tired voice, "I have no parents. I can only remember to when I was five, and the people of Rohan found me. Before that I know nothing. I know not who my parents are, nor what they were."

A single silvery tear ran down her face and fell to the ground. She wiped her eyes and tried to recover her composure, and what little dignity she has left. Ranelen offered gently, "Rest, for these woods are under the care of the Lady. No harm will come to you. Goodnight."

Ranelen hurried back to the tents and quickly retired. Though she had slept earlier, revealing herself to the Fellowship had drawn on her already depleted reserves of strength. She fell into half-dreams that seemed to be unclear memories. It was as if she knew the memory, but any chance of trying to hold it was lost. Every time it seemed to be within her grasp, it slipped away to be lost in the maze of her mind.

A/N: Sorry for you guys who got your hopes up for this chapter being Kissing Legolas. Don't worry, it's next. Please, Review. This can't get better unless you tell me what needs improving. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm finally updating. It's been a while, I know, but I'm doing my best. I've got a lot of personal problems going on right now, so it's difficult to write. But here it is, hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, and I did not make any money off of it.

: No, that isn't her mother. The woman is actually well-known, but her identity won't be revealed in this fic for some time.

The next morning Ranelen awoke earlier than the others and hurried to change clothes. Her traveling clothes had been mended and washed. It was surprising to see how much damage had been done to her clothes. They looked like new, but Ranelen couldn't bear to put them on; she wanted the freedom from practical clothes for at least a little while longer. She put on a light blue dress and fixed her hair, noticing with a slight frown that it was sort of rough looking, not at all like one of Galadriel's maidens. Yet there was nothing to be done for now. The Fellowship would soon awaken.

When she was done getting ready, Ranelen went and helped the Elves bring breakfast to the sleeping companions. The Elves left after receiving her thanks, and Ranelen was left with the Fellowship. During this time, not one of the group was disturbed in their slumber.

She thought for a bit about waiting but decided the food would get cold. This was followed by the decision that they needed to wake up, immediately. The young woman filled a bucket with cold water from the spring and made her way to stand beside the sleeping males. Momentarily enjoying the chaos this would cause, Ranelen savored the feeling before she threw it out so that every member of the Fellowship was wet.

They awoke sputtering, and a couple cursing, from the rude awakening. Gimli yowled and spat out nasty words that would have made his mama dwarf sit up in her grave. Legolas looked like he would say something but only smiled. Aragorn laughed outright. Boromir frowned before smiling with a strange look in his eye.

"What did you do that for?" asked Pippin.

"Who cares! She's going to suffer for it!" Merry called out.

"No… No… Don't you dare, Merry!"

The Hobbits all crawled out of their beds and began to chase after her. Due to the dress she couldn't run as fast, and the Hobbits soon overtook her. Pippin and Merry dove for her back while Sam and Frodo tackled her legs. They all went down with a thud.

"Now we've got ye! Teach you to wake Hobbits without breakfast!"

"Now who said that, Pippin? Breakfast is right over there and there is enough for everyone, even Hobbits."

In a flash the Hobbits scrambled off of her. They ran to the food and sat munching contentedly. Ranelen pushed herself onto her elbows and was about to get up when Legolas reached his hand out. She took it with a smile and allowed him to help her up, ignoring the strange flutterings she felt in her heart from the small touch.

When she stood for a second she looked into the Elf's eyes and saw nothing else. It was as if the world had stopped and contracted to that small space between the two of them. Then Gimli called out, "Give me that, ye young rascals! Age before beauty!" The moment was broken.

That morning after breakfast Ranelen showed everyone Lothlorien. All were curious and she answered their questions as best she knew how. Those Ranelen guided stared about at everything they saw in awe and wondrous delight. They stopped to eat lunch with the laundresses. The Elves were enamored with the group, especially the Hobbits, and the Hobbits doubly returned their curiosity.

After everyone ate Boromir sat to sharpen his sword, Gimli sat downwind to smoke his pipe, and the Hobbits happily helped the Elves, talking and laughing. Ranelen walked off quietly, farther upstream to be alone in her thoughts. So much had happened lately that she needed to process things over and over again to try and make sense of what had happened.

Soon she realized that she had walked farther than she meant to. Ranelen turned to go back but heard someone say, "May I speak with you?"

She turned and saw Legolas standing a few feet from the tree nearest her. She walked over and said, "Of course. Is there something you need?" Nothing came to mind that he could possibly need from her that he couldn't get from one of the Elves.

"No, I was just wondering. I should have realized this sooner, but our journey's difficulties distracted me. Why didn't you tell us you had the blood of the Elves?" _or that you served with them?_ was left unspoken.

"That is a strange question, Legolas, but I will answer. For as long as I can remember I have been watched constantly because of what I look and act like. I didn't want the Fellowship to do the same. My blood and heritage, though I may not know the full expanse, is not something that I can help or change. It would make no difference if I had Elf blood or Dwarf blood."

Legolas gave a teasing grin that was a pleasant surprise to his normal appearance. "I think perhaps that might affect things. After all, perhaps Gimli would teach you about the beauties of the stone and ale he loves so much."

The thought of Gimli trying to get her to like the ale and the stone world he lived for was funny, but what the Elf asked next was sobering. "Do you know how you came to be this way? I mean, what about your parents? Surely they would know."

Ranelen leaned against the tree and sighed. "Surely they would know, but I do not know them. I have never known who my parents were, nor is there great hope that I ever shall. My life has constantly been burdened by this knowledge, or lack of it. But please, do not ask me to speak of the past. It only holds pain and loss…" Memories of the many past hurts filled her thoughts, including those that had so recently come to pass.

The Elf prince was silent for a second then moved swiftly to where he stood in front of her. His eyes burned a strange blue fire that kindled a warmth in her that she had never felt. He said softly, "If it were possible, I would make it so that no pain ever crossed your mind."

Ranelen looked up curiously into his face. His eyes showed compassion and caring, along with some emotion that she could not name. She relaxed against the tree, for with him she felt safe, even safer than she had while in Rivendell. There was something about him that made her feel at peace, as if all were right in the world at that moment. After a second he stepped closer and she realized their compromising position.

Her heart beat fast as she looked into the piercing blue eyes. She knew he had to hear her heart beating; it was as light and fast as a bird. Slowly and carefully he leaned down and kissed her. It was nothing like anything she had ever imagined. This kiss was much more. It was gentle, but held a fiery passion. His lips were soft against hers, but firm, barely holding him in check. For this she was grateful, but at the same time a part of her wanted him to give himself to her completely, keeping nothing of himself back.

A hundred and more thoughts and feelings were running through her. What was going on? Why was he kissing her? What if someone saw them? How long would this go on? What were these feelings that he caused in her? Did he feel the same way? Would he want something more from this than just one kiss?

With that thought she pulled away to look into his eyes. Before she could speak, they heard a voice calling out. Both froze in place for a second before jerking away from each other. The voice called out again, this time recognizable as Aragorn calling for Legolas.

As Aragorn approached, Ranelen stuttered out, "I, I have to, to go. Goodbye." Using the Elf's momentary confusion, she turned around and ran as fast as she could. The young woman paused behind a tree close enough that she could listen into what the Elf and Ranger were saying.

**Legolas**

A moment later Aragorn stepped out of the bushes and saw Legolas leaning against a tree with a dazed and slightly wondrous expression on his face. At the sight of Aragorn, Legolas shook off his dazed look and stood up. Aragorn walked up to him and inquired, "What are you doing, my friend? Didn't you hear me calling?"

Legolas smiled stiffly and said, "I'm sorry, Aragorn. I was… distracted." The man looked the elf up and down then nodded with a questioning, and might it be suspicious?, look on his face. He said, "Of course you were. But come. Lord Celeborn wishes to speak with you."

The elf nodded, finally loosing the stiffness from his face. Aragorn took his arm and started walking toward Caras Galadhon. As they were walking away, Legolas looked backwards several times. He was so distracted with the thoughts of a certain young woman that he did not even notice that Aragorn saw these looks and noted them.

**Ranelen**

The second they were gone, Ranelen popped out of her hiding place behind one of the trees. She walked back to the spot beside the river where Legolas had kissed her. She leaned her back against the tree and softly touched her lips with two fingers. Ranelen slowly sank to the ground and put her head back on the tree. Feeling safe, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in thoughts of Legolas.

It was so strange. He, an Elf, one of those known for their lack of emotional display, had kissed her. It had caused so many upsetting questions and emotional turbulence but also such wonderful feelings. Examining these thoughts and feelings led to a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Legolas**

Legolas was walking through the woods with Aragorn, the two making their way back to the center of Caras Galadhon. After the kiss, he had been quiet with thoughts, reflective. Gathering his courage, he turned to his friend. Aragorn had a slight smile on his face, almost as if he had expected something like this, as he walked. Legolas said carefully, "Aragorn, I need to know something."

Aragorn stopped walking and looked at him. "Yes, what is it?"

Steeling himself for the answer Legolas asked, "Is Lady Ranelen your daughter?" This idea had been in his head for some time. The two were much alike, though she was far more elflike. There was something that they both had, a determined fire that said even if it only burned for a day of eternity, burn it would.

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise at the question. For several moments he was frozen in shock and couldn't answer. When he recovered himself to answer, he said, "No! Why would you ask such a thing, my friend?"

The Elf said, "I have watched her over the course of our journey. She acts and looks much like you. If I didn't know your past, I would assume she might be a younger sister, but this girl is far too young to be a sister, and far too much like you."

The man shook his head. He said, "No, Legolas. If Ranelen were mine I would know it, trust me." The unspoken words hung plainly in the air. _Her mother would have told me_.

Legolas smiled slightly at his friend. It must be nice to have such faith in your love, and the one you love. After a second he stopped smiling and said, "I believe you, Aragorn. Since you do not know of her parentage, then do you know of her past? Lord Elrond merely said she was his ward. He gave no hint of her, who she was before she came to be in his home."

Aragorn started walking again making Legolas follow. As he walked he said softly and sadly, "Yes, I know her tale. Gandalf told me after Lord Elrond made him swear to reveal her tale only when it was needed. She was taken in by the people of Rohan when she was five; she had no memory before then. Ranelen lived in Rohan until she was ten, serving as a maid in the royal house. At that time she was captured. The man who captured her was an old sorcerer, a spy from the days of the Last Alliance. He forced her to go back to his home in the Forest outside the Shire. She and a boy were his slaves, forced to do whatever he willed."

Legolas interrupted. "Such evil! Why did no one help them? Why did she not leave?"

Aragorn looked at the Elf with sadness in his eyes. He explained, "Several times she tried to escape, but every time she was brought back and beaten near death. After several years of trying she gave up. Ranelen labored there with no hope until the slave boy escaped. It made the old man angry and he treated her worse, often taking and whipping her. This lasted for some time until one day the old man got so angry with her he beat her worse than usual and left her at the Barrows for dead.

"Ranelen woke and managed to get to the road. From living in fear for so long she wouldn't ask for aid. She wandered the roads until she collapsed near Weathertop. Luckily Glorfindel and several others were scouting nearby when they heard her. At first they didn't know what to do with her, but after seeing the wounds that covered her they decided to take her to Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond did his best to heal her and while her body was healed of all but scars, her fëa will never be the same."

Legolas silently thanked the Valar that Ranelen had managed to get so far without further trouble. He went back to listening to Aragorn as they rounded the corner of the wide path.

"Lord Elrond cared for her for a time before he sent her to Lorien where as you saw she served under the Lady. She stayed away from most of the other Elves; for a time it seemed she got over her past experiences. Then the Council was to be held so the Lady sent Ranelen. You've seen her since then. The last part of this tale Lord Celeborn told me earlier this day. I do not even know if Lord Elrond told Gandalf about her time in Lorien. Ranelen has led a long and troubled life in such a short time." The two entered the heart of Lorien with Legolas's thoughts directed toward the young girl who was slowly and surely taking residence in his heart.

A/N: I don't actually know if Gimli's mom is dead or not, but she never shows up so I kind of assumed it. And I know I was switching POVs a lot for a bit back there, but some of it just had to come from certain views, and there was no other way that I could write it. Also, I kind of cut it off there but it was getting late and I was being forced to go to sleep. Please read and review; tell me what you think so it can get better.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm here again! But don't worry, because it has been a while since I updated, I will not bore anyone with a long author's note.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. If I did, I would be an old dead genius.

Ranelen woke to starlight and the cool whisper of leaves above her head. For a second she couldn't discover what woke her, or even how she came to be sleeping by a tree. She looked around then saw a strange sight. Lady Galadriel was walking by. She wore a long white dress and walked barefoot. Her blond hair hung down and glowed softly in the half light.

For some reason the young woman felt compelled to follow the Elf queen. Ranelen stood up carefully, trying to adjust from the cramped position she had slept in, even as she began to walk behind Lady Galadriel. Galadriel led her through the beautiful trees lit from starlight and moonlight to a small garden at the base of one the Mallorn trees. Stone steps led down to a small hollow. A stone basin was in the middle and a small waterfall cascaded down one side. Ranelen recognized the location and knew where she was. This was Galadriel's personal place, and the maidens had been with her there many times before.

Galadriel filled a grey pitcher with water and turned as Ranelen walked to the basin. There was something in her eyes, as if she knew a secret that was both hopeful and burdensome. However, nothing was revealed as she asked, "Will you look into the Mirror?"

Ranelen was hesitant. She felt the power coming from the Mirror, almost in waves against her mind. The Mirror was truly powerful, and not all things of power were good. Ranelen asked, "Should I?" The Lady would know more about the Mirror, and if she had an ulterior motive, perhaps it could be discovered in what she said.

Galadriel smiled slightly in surprise. She poured in the water and set the pitcher down. Quietly and thoughtfully, she said, "Out of the few that I have offered this chance, none have asked my opinion, yet I believe that you may have made the wisest decision. What you will see… even the wisest cannot tell. For the Mirror shows many things. Things that were… things that are… and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Ranelen stepped forward slowly and looked into the Mirror. The first thing she saw was a dark haired woman holding a bundle tightly to her chest. The woman's face was half-hidden, and her identity was impossible to discern, though there was something familiar about her. In the part of her face that could be seen, there was great sadness and longing as she peered down at the bundle in her arms. It must be something very precious.

The next vision, Ranelen saw her friends, the other members of the Fellowship, all being killed. Black tipped arrows sprouted from the bodies of the Hobbits. Aragorn and Boromir lay with innumerable cuts and deep wounds. To her horror, she had to watch while the last member of the Fellowship died. As Legolas was struck down she felt her heart clench and heard herself cry out.

The next vision was of herself once more enslaved. Though once this would have been the worst fate imaginable, now it seemed a trifle from what had been seen in the previous vision. There could be no greater suffering than that. This vision faded quickly away to be replace by the Great Eye which watched and called for her. _I know what you want, Ranelen… I can save him… Give up the others… Take the power to achieve what you most desire…_

The maiden jerked her eyes away from the terrible visions and looked up, gasping at Galadriel. Galadriel looked into her eyes, evaluating and calculating. She said distantly, "I know what it is you saw. For it is ever present in my mind. Your past is a mystery, concealed in darkness and shadow. You have no knowledge of who you are, and no position to find yourself. Yet you worry for the world, even though the world doesn't care for you. You have also seen what will happen should this quest fail. The Fellowship will break and all will perish in fire and shadow, to the death of all."

Ranelen couldn't help herself from yelling, "No! I won't allow that to happen! I can't," she whispered at the memory of Legolas falling. That could never happen. She wouldn't let it.

Galadriel waited for her to pull herself together; then she said, "The Fellowship must not break. Boromir has already began to succumb to the Shadow. The Ring is starting to break Frodo. He will need all the protection that can be given, Ranelen… your protection."

Ranelen thought for a second before saying, "I feel so lost. This seems impossible."

The elf queen looked solemnly at the girl and said, "You are a wanderer, Ranelen. Sometimes, the wanderer is lost. Have hope. All is not lost." She put out her hand and said, "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper. This Ring is a sign. We have not failed yet." Galadriel dropped her hand and looked into Ranelen's eyes. "Protect those around you. Strength is not always found on the outside. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will. There is a power in you, a future… or a hope of one."

Ranelen struggled with the overwhelming responsibility and said, "I do not see it, but I will not shy from what has been set before me. It's just… I'm afraid I'll fail if I do it."

Galadriel looked at her seriously and said, "Hold to the hope that is in you, that is who you are. It is hope that has led armies into battle and convinced weak men they are strong. The hope of a future is sometimes more powerful than that future itself." For a second the Elf-queen looked at her in silence then said, "Go now and rest, for the Fellowship will not remain in Lothlorien long."

What she said was true. They stayed for some time, but when the time came for them to leave it was as though they had been there only a day. Their hearts were heavy and their feet were slow as they prepared to leave the refuge of safety.

Before they left they were given cloaks and broaches of the Galadhrim. Ranelen was given a new set of clothes from Haldir who had distantly pushed them at her and walked away quickly with only a mumbled goodbye and several knowing glances from the other Elves. Celeborn waited until this exchange had ended to say, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel came forward and presented each with a gift. She handed Legolas a bow and, as he examined it, said kindly, "My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She presented to Merry and Pippin two daggers. "These are daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She gave to Sam rope and said, "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of _hithlain_."

Sam gave thanks, but looked around and asked, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel merely smiled and moved on to Gimli. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel couldn't hide her amusement at his compliments and chuckled lightly. Gimli mumbled a bit hesitating, clearly uncomfortable, and finally said, "Actually there was one thing. A lock of your hair so it may be a treasure of my household."

The elf-queen smiled and clipped off three golden hairs then presented them to the Dwarf. He thanked her humbly and watched her in awe. Next she went to Ranelen and said, "I have given that which each has needed the most, but to you, your need is not mine to give. So I will give you this, though compared to what I have seen in you it is paltry and fleeting. Yet, perhaps, one day you will need it. I will give you my blessing. _Ranelen, Elenion Ancalima, Andelu i ven. Nai __Galad beria le ne dúath_." (Wandering star, brightest of the stars, the road is very dangerous. May light protect you in darkness.)

Momentarily Galadriel was silent. Then she said, "You have been blessed with a great power, Ranelen. It is a part of you. It has many wonders, but with all power, there is great chance for evil. Always take care that you do not misuse your power. You must learn to use it wisely by yourself." Galadriel took Ranelen's hands in hers and softly kissed her forehead. She whispered, "Go, daughter of my heart. Be safe, and return to me."

Before Ranelen could express her gratefulness or happiness that Galadriel thought so much of her, the Elf had pulled away to finish giving the parting gifts. She moved to Aragorn and stood sadly before him. "I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear. _Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha._" (For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.)

"_Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor_." (I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)

Galadriel looked up and said quickly, "That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin." She smiled sadly before continuing. "_Namárië._" (Farewell.)

Aragorn made as to bow, but the Elf Queen lifted his face and said sadly, "_Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar._" (There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.)

Galadriel stepped back, and the Fellowship began loading the boats. The Elves had given them supplies that would last them a long time, including lembas, the way bread of the Elves. Ranelen slowly placed their supplies in the boat. She knew what was the fate of Lothlorien, should they succeed or fail, and it saddened her. If Frodo were to fail in his quest, Nenya would be taken and all the goodness of Lothlorien would fade to be replaced by evil. Should Frodo succeed, the rings of power would fade as their own power diminished. Either way, Lothlorien would never be the same.

Suddenly someone shook Ranelen. She blinked, dazedly pulling out of her thoughts. It was Boromir. His eyes had a warm kindness in them she had never seen before. He said softly, "Lady, it is time to go."

Ranelen looked around and sure enough while lost in her thoughts they had finished loading the boats and were helping the hobbits in. She knew that it would be a long time if ever before she would see this land, so she hurriedly ran to Galadriel and hugged her.

Galadriel seemed only slightly shocked but she embraced the girl and whispered softly, "All will be well, young one. Go, for they need you though they do not know it yet."

The girl looked up startled. The words were much like the dream-woman had told her. Galadriel seemed to know more about what was going on than she had thought. Ranelen nodded thoughtfully but had no time to really think about the mysteries surrounding her. She felt the tears falling from her eyes, but she did nothing to stop them. Instead, she turned and climbed into the boat with Gimli. He allowed her her grief and didn't speak until the others had climbed into their boats and started paddling.

"I understand your feelings, lass. There is nothing fairer in this earth than that which is in these woods."

Ranelen said softly, "Aye, Gimli. This will be one of the saddest partings that this company shall ever have to face. To lose that which is good is far worse than to lose that which is beautiful. Yet here, we have seen that which is good and beautiful, and our parting is more painful because of it."

The dwarf nodded but didn't speak again for some time. The company traveled far along the river in the following days, stopping only to camp. One day as they were on the river, Ranelen heard a great silence, as if everything in the woods were cowering in fear. She looked to the right shore of the river and quietly gasped. It seemed that something large and evil was traveling through the woods, and all of the creatures were afraid to venture forth even a whisper. She heard a bird call out as it fled from its home, and apparently the Men did too for they began to look around for the cause of the disturbance.

They traveled on, hurrying to outrun any pursuers. One night as they camped Ranelen was helping Pippin dry a set of his clothes because he had fallen in the river looking at a fish, when she saw Boromir crouching by a boulder on the edge of the bank. Aragorn walked up behind him and said quietly, "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman," he finished as he walked a few feet away.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir said resignedly.

Ranelen picked her way closer in case one of them said something more. After a couple of minutes Boromir straightened and turned around. He said as he walked several steps closer, "Minis Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

Boromir said angrily, "You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Aragorn said nothing and made as to move away, but Boromir grabbed his arm and jerked him back accusing, "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

The other man said harshly, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." He made as to walk away but someone stopped him.

Ranelen had walked over once the argument heated up. She placed a hand on both men's arms and said, "Hold yourselves. There is no reason to fight. The Council has decided the fate of the Ring, and we will not go against it."

Boromir had an angry gleam in his eye as he said, "Perhaps Aragorn has decided to follow his own decisions, that he is above the Council."

Ranelen turned swiftly to stand directly in front of him and said, "I do not think it is _Aragorn_ who considers himself above everyone else. You would do well to keep your peace, Gondorian. Aragorn has only done what Gandalf himself would have done. If you do not agree, then go. Take your things and go to your city. No one will stop you, just as nothing will stop this Fellowship from reaching its destination. Choose, Boromir. While you do, let the rest of us sleep. No one else is having a temper tantrum like a child," with that she whirled around and left to go to sleep, not noticing the thoughtful glance Aragorn gave her, nor the angry and burning gaze Boromir directed at her.

A/N: Another chapter done! Please read and review! I always do a happy dance when I get reviews, which is interesting because I check my email in class. Anyway, review! Tell me what you think, please.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I decided that as a Christmas gift to readers, I was going to try update. So here is another Ranelen chapter. Sorry, but ya'll just seem to have bad luck since Christmas is supposed to be happy and this chapter is sort of sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I did not make any money from writing this. It was all for fun.

The next day they resumed their journey. As the day went on it seemed that it would only be another long day of being cramped in the boat. Suddenly Ranelen heard Aragorn's voice float over the water.

"Frodo." After a second he said, "The Argonath."

At that moment they went around an outcropping of rock. The monuments before them were amazing. Two tall stone Kings rose before them, guarding the river. Aragorn said, "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

As they went beside the two stone kings, Ranelen had a strange feeling. It felt like she had a tie to the kings. It was as if they were looking down and speaking to something within her very soul.

The Argonath passed, and soon they paused to make camp. Ranelen climbed out and helped the others unload their things. Quickly Sam had a fire going. Legolas stood near the trees with a strange expression on his face. Gimli was messing with something nearby and the two younger hobbits were just sitting on their bedrolls.

Aragorn took a pack from the boat and said, "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli piped up, "Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

Ranelen noticed that Legolas was peering intently into the trees. She walked over to him and asked softly, "What is it?"

"Something dark races across this land, and I fear it is to apprehend us. We are not safe on this shore." He turned and walked to Aragorn.

Ranelen followed behind and heard Legolas say in a hurried whisper, "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas turned slightly to look back at the forest behind them and said, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Ranelen turned to look at their little group and noticed that something was off. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was wrong. Merry dropped sticks nearby to keep the fire going, and Gimli said, "Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Just as Merry stood up and looked around, Ranelen knew what was wrong. She said, "Oh, no," at the same time that Merry questioned, "Where's Frodo?"

Everyone immediately started and looked around to see him. Ranelen's eyes fixed on the pack of one of the Fellowship and she thought, _Where is Boromir?_ After only a second it flashed in her mind what was likely going to happen.

Swiftly she ran into the forest. She let her senses lead her, relying on them alone. There seemed to be a darkness in the forest so the girl turned that way, knowing that the darkness growing in Boromir would reach out to this other darkness, allowing it to influence him. Who knows what he would do to Frodo.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me!"

The cries of the frightened hobbit reached her ears and Ranelen prayed in her heart, "Hold on, Frodo. I am coming! Oh, don't let Boromir have taken the ring!" She put on a burst of speed and arrived to see Boromir yelling, "Curse you and all the Halflings!" He tripped and lay still.

Ranelen walked slowly to him, afraid he was still under the influence of the Ring. There was no telling what he would do. They were just lucky that Frodo had managed to get away before Boromir did anything really drastic. She helped him stand and said quietly like talking to an upset child, "What happened?"

He turned fiery eyes on her and said, "Halfling disappeared. He put It on and ran away."

She sighed then saw Boromir step closer. She started to back away a bit and said, "Boromir, what are you doing?"

He didn't seem to hear as he muttered incoherently under his breath. He stepped closer, but before Ranelen could move away he gripped her arm. It bruised her skin and made her bite her lip to keep from crying out. Boromir gave her a lecherous look, mumbling under his breath. Ranelen pushed against him as hard as she could, but it only pushed him back a step. Anger rippled across his countenance as he suddenly grabbed her throat. Slowly he squeezed her throat, not seeming to notice as she clawed at his hand and struggled to kick at him.

Her foot connected with his shin and he tossed her away furiously. Ranelen hit her back on a rock and felt the pain spread up her back. Boromir started to move closer reaching for her, and she knew this was her last chance to escape. She kicked him in his knee and scrambled up. Ranelen swiftly started running with tears falling down her face. The treatment of Boromir had reminded her of her enslavement. All of the darkness and fear that had been locked away suddenly seemed to pour out with a vengeance.

The feelings of fear and darkness carried her away from her attacker until she felt someone grab her arm and pull her around. It was Aragorn. He saw the tears running down her face and was confused until he saw the darkening marks that encircled her neck.

Without a sound he drew her into his arms. At first she stiffened but slowly relaxed as she reminded herself that it was Aragorn, and he would never hurt her for he was her friend. Ranelen let the tears run down her face but tried to stifle her sobs. After a second she got herself under control enough to pull away, doing her best to tuck away the memories and darkness at the same time.

Aragorn looked at her with concern and said, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head so he said, "Thank the Valar for that. That's one thing that worked out." He sighed and said, "Frodo has gone, and Orcs are on their way. You must go back to camp. It will be safer there."

Her eyes lit up with a spark of their old spirit and said, "Do not think to send me back, Aragorn? I have come on this quest for a reason, and it was not to sit back while the rest of you fight. I can take care of myself, remember?"

The Man nodded at her with a growing smile, but suddenly there was a great ruckus. Ranelen drew her sword and turned to see. A large force of tall Orcs was nearby. One closer examination, she saw that there weren't Orcs but Uruk-hai, the strange creatures of Saruman.

The monsters surged forward, and the two began to fight. Her sword twirled in a deadly dance as it flickered in and out. The Uruk-hai seemed to almost hesitate at the flashing Elvish sword, but death by the sword was far better than what their master would do if they cowered.

Aragorn caught Ranelen's eye briefly and jerked his head to indicate they needed to go up the stairs on the stone ruin. Ranelen nodded quickly to show she understood, then finished with the beast before her and hurried up the steps. At the top of the steps they could basically control how many they fought, helping their odds of winning.

Suddenly the Uruk-hai leader shouted, his harsh voice beating through the air, "Find the Halflings! Find the Halfling!"

Some of the Uruks left, but it was not a good thing. They were going after the defenseless hobbits, so Ranelen did the only thing she could think of. She ran to the side and jumped off.

The landing was awful because she hit the backs of several of the Uruks. Her weight wasn't enough to make them fall, but they staggered on the impact. Ranelen got her feet under her in a second and was back to fighting. Aragorn followed her example a second later by jumping off shouting, "Elendil!"

He hit the ground but seemed alright so she didn't bother to help him as she was far too busy dealing with Saruman's monsters. A moment later Legolas showed up, followed by Gimli. They continued to fight for a moment before the Elf shouted, Aragorn, Ranelen, go!"

Ranelen had been hoping for this opportunity and immediately took off. She went from the side so that none of the Uruks would see her coming. It took her only a minute to catch up with the party going after Frodo. She threw herself into their midst and began slashing and stabbing anything that came close to her blade. Legolas and Gimli soon followed, hounding out the last of the Uruks behind them.

After it seemed that they would finally get some relief, a horn sounded in the woods. It was a call for help, but in Ranelen's heart it seemed mournful, as if something horrible were to happen soon. Legolas turned around and said, "The horn of Gondor."

Aragorn moved closer to him and stated, "Boromir." He started running forward, so Legolas followed behind him with Ranelen on his heels. The Uruk-hai tried to stop them, but all who got in their way were slaughtered, bodies falling before them like blades of grass.

Legolas got caught up as an Uruk-hai emerged from the trees in front of him, but he told Ranelen and Aragorn to go ahead. For a moment her heart clenched in fear of leaving him, but she swiftly reminded herself that what she had seen in the Mirror was a vision of the possible future, not necessarily the future. Aragorn ran past his feet beating like drums, but Ranelen flew by them both with her feet making her run faster than ever before, testing herself in a way she had never done.

She came onto the scene just as the Uruk-hai leader stepped forward to finish Boromir off. Without thinking she flew into the Uruk-hai making him stumble back. Barely a second later Ranelen was on her feet, and Aragorn had crashed into the creature, fully knocking him to the ground. The Uruk lashed out at Ranelen as he made to stand, but she twisted around away. She blocked his next strike, but after that she didn't fight alone. Aragorn had finally righted himself on his feet.

He dove into the fight with his sword out, but the leader just blocked him. The two twisted their weapons, and Aragorn was disarmed. He flew back a few feet and hit the tree. Ranelen tried to fight the Uruk but he shoved her off balance with his shield. She fell on the ground, but the Uruk didn't kill her. He threw his shield into the tree so that Aragorn was trapped.

Before Ranelen could get back into the fight, she saw that another of the Uruk-hai had come to find why their leader stayed behind. She flipped herself up and dove at the new attacker. This combatant tried to hit her over the head, but she caught it, and their blades connected.

The monster pulled away but went for her again. He clipped her arm, and blood started to well up. Ranelen gritted her teeth and fought the pain. The Uruk tried the same trick with her leg but she jumped nimbly over his blade and sliced off his hand that had swung too close.

It roared with pain and anger, but renewed its attack. Soon Ranelen felt herself give ground as the Uruk pressed onward. She tried to press him backward, but he just came nearer. Suddenly her foot caught on a loose rock and she fell to the ground with her breath whooshing out of her.

The Uruk charged forward to end her life, but Ranelen still fought. A foolish idea came into her mind, but it was the best chance that she had. When the Uruk swung at her again, she rolled closer to it instead of away and it was caught off guard. The Uruk tried to defend himself, but Ranelen stuck straight up into him. The Uruk once more roared in pain, but he bent over to try and reach her. Without hesitating she jerked the sword out and sliced through the tendons in the knee.

The Uruk feel over her with a squeal of pain, but Ranelen wasn't finished. She went over to kill it. He reached up to stab her with a poison-coated dagger, so Ranelen kicked it out of his hand, dislocating the arm at the same time. Then she drove her sword straight in the middle of the trunk-like neck. Immediately the Uruk gurgled once and died.

Ranelen almost collapsed, but she held herself up. Then she remembered Boromir. She ran over to him and saw that Aragorn was only a step before her. Boromir lay on the ground with three arrow shafts sticking out of him. Ranelen fell to her knees by his side as he gasped out, "They took the little ones."

Aragorn pushed him back lightly and said, "Hold still." He began to check over the other man's wounds, trying to see what he could do to save him.

Boromir didn't give up though. He said, "Frodo. Where is Frodo?"

Aragorn looked back to him and said, "I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir looked at Ranelen and said, "I am sorry, Lady. What I did was a betrayal of your trust, and I deserve your unending hatred. But, I would give anything to go back and undo my deeds."

Ranelen flinched slightly but leaned forward. She kissed him lightly on the head and said softly, "You were not in your right mind, and I hold nothing against… you. Find peace."

"I cannot forget the evil I have done. I tried to take the Ring from him."

Aragorn tried to placate him slightly by saying, "The Ring is beyond our reach now."

Boromir looked between the two and said, "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

Ranelen said sagely, "No, Boromir. You fought bravely, and kept your honor."

Aragorn went to take out one of the arrows, but Boromir grasped his hand and said, "Leave it. It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail," Aragorn promised.

Boromir seemed to draw courage from that. He said, "Our people. Our people." He turned and tried to reach for his sword so Aragorn handed it to him. Boromir clasped it to his chest with a grunt of pain. Though it might be killing him faster, he wanted to die as a soldier, a man of honor.

Ranelen heard footsteps, but she knew that the darkness was gone, that it was only their comrades. Boromir looked up at Aragorn and gasped out, "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." Then Boromir lay still.

Ranelen lay a hand on the man's forehead and said, "You were a strong and brave man. May Mandos welcome you in his halls, and reward you for your deeds in this life." She sat back on her heels with sadness in her heart, but also something else. There was something that seemed to tug at the edge of her awareness, telling her that Boromir's tale was not yet finished.

Aragorn leaned forward and declared, "Be at peace, son of Gondor." He kissed the man's head then sat back and got up.

Ranelen stood beside him and said so only he could hear, "Please do not tell them what has passed. It is a burden… I would not have the others bear." The shame of what had almost happened added to having studied with the Elves but not being able to defend herself because of bad memories, was a something she did not want others to know about.

Aragorn nodded and said, "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

Legolas asked, "What shall we do for him?"

"Place him in one of the boats, and place the weapons of his enemies with him. He deserves that honor."

At that three of them went about collecting the different weapons from the dead Uruks. When they were done, Ranelen and Gimli carried the weapons back while Aragorn and Legolas reverentially picked up Boromir's body to take him to the shore. They set him in the boat with all the spoils around him. He looked at peace, as if he were only sleeping, but still something was not right in Ranelen's mind. Legolas whispered a word or two for a farewell to the dead while he pushed him into the river.

Ranelen was finishing cleaning herself up and tightening loose laces when she heard Legolas say, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He saw the look on Aragorn's face and said in quiet astonishment, "You mean not to follow them."

Aragorn looked up at his friend. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli walked up the bank and said sadly, "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."

Ranelen finished and walked over to them where they had come to stand by Aragorn. She lay a hand on Legolas' and Gimli's shoulders to give what comfort she could. Aragorn came and did the same thing. As he did he said, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He moved away and ordered, "Leave all that can be spared behind." He slipped his hunting knife in its sheath and said, "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

Ranelen felt strength enter her again at Aragorn's words, and she started running right after him, with only a playful smile at her friends. Gimli and Legolas followed closely behind. They kept the same pace and ran for hours. They were going to rescue their friends.

A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers! Please tell me what you think as a Christmas gift for me!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I did not make money… oh, wait! Is that? Could it be? …Nope, still don't own it.

After awhile the landscape changed. The trees and underbrush gave way to flat grass. Soon, though, rocks began to appear. Aragorn ran up one such rock and lay flat with his ear pressed to the ground, using his Ranger training and abilities.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn deduced as he leaned up off the ground. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He yelled back and scrambled up to start running off again in pursuit of the quarry.

Legolas leaped nimbly up the rocky mound that was a hill. He paused momentarily and shouted to the Dwarf, "Come on, Gimli!" Then he turned back around and started running up the hill again.

Ranelen hurried to catch up and passed Gimli. The Dwarf barely seemed to notice, his breath coming as curses and sweat mingling with foul insults to Uruk-hai. He seemed to be saying something, but she couldn't discern it because of the wind whistling in her ears as she ran past. Once the ground leveled out she picked up speed and caught up to where she was running alongside Legolas. At reaching his side, the Elf looked over at her with a warm smile.

The running seemed to go on for hours. Aragorn slowed and crouched down. He picked up a small glittering object then held it up as Legolas and Ranelen slowed and turned back.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said as he stepped closer to examine the glittering leaf. He looked into Aragorn's eyes, and Ranelen saw that both eyes lit up with the hope that their friends might have survived.

"May I see it?" Ranelen asked. Aragorn handed the small pin to her. She examined it and said, "This was Pippin's. It has the thread I used to repair his cloak after he ripped it camping one day. There's still hope. We may catch them."

Aragorn started to get up and said, "Less than a day ahead of us." He straightened and started to run. "Come."

Legolas glanced behind and said, "Come, Gimli. We're gaining on them." The Elf turned back around and caught up with Aragorn, leaving Ranelen to herself.

Ranelen tucked the pin in a pocket. "Do not worry, little friends. We will find you" the young woman murmured under her breath to the wind. She shouted back to Gimli with a challenging grin, "Hurry up, Dwarf," and took off running, determined to rescue her friends, no matter the cost.

They ran around the curve of the hill and up to the top of the rock where they could see a good view of the surrounding countryside. Legolas stood near the top with Aragorn close by him and Ranelen standing on his right, observing and trying to take in the land.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords," Aragorn said at the moment that Gimli arrived huffing and puffing from the exertion. "There's something strange a work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Ranelen couldn't help a gasp that escaped. She knew what evil was at work. Saruman, the Wizard. He was the closest to send such foul creatures for his bidding. Besides, Sauron would not need any other hobbits, not since he knew exactly which hobbit had the Ring.

Aragorn stopped for a moment as if he was bewildered by the thought. After a second he walked a bit down the cliff. Gimli and Ranelen followed beside him, but Legolas ran ahead. He stopped a hundred feet or so away and glanced across the horizon.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn shouted from his position on the rocky hill.

"The Uruks turned northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

Ranelen heard Aragorn say softly, "Saruman!"

She was right. The evil old sorcerer had finally gone on the offensive. He would stop at nothing now. They would defeat him, or die.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gimli as he lumbered down the hill and started doing his half-run half-waddle movement. He turned his head as he ran and yelled back, "Come now, young one. It seems you have been left behind at last! This dwarf still has speed in him yet!"

Ranelen smiled at her jesting friend and leaped down the hill. She started running and yelled, "Not for long, Master Dwarf!"

It took barely a second to pass him, but she still saw the grumpy frown on his face. It cheered her slightly so she ran faster. Aragorn was next in front of her, but she passed him in about a minute. Then was the true challenge. To catch up with Legolas, an Elf and talented warrior. Ranelen did catch up with him, but no matter how hard she pushed herself, she couldn't outrun him. The two flashed across the plains in a race of speed and endurance.

It was actually peaceful, the running. There was nothing to worry about currently. Minds pushed to the back and bodies working over time, there were no thoughts. They would fight later. Now they were simply traveling over the same rocky hills and green dips of land they had traveled over for the last few days.

Legolas paused in his running to look at the sky. He said thoughtfully, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

His small speech jerked Ranelen out of her reverie. It also helped that she slammed into someone, completely pulling her out of her thoughts. She almost landed on the ground, but the person she ran into quickly turned around and grabbed her, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Careful, little one," Legolas said quietly with a strange look in his eyes. Ranelen blushed slightly at his comment then shook it off.

He turned back around and started running. Ranelen hoped Gimli was too distracted to see her lack of focus so she took off faster trying to get away from Legolas and the feelings she fought so hard to hide. Ever since Legolas had kissed her, things had held a tenseness to them. She was no longer completely sure of herself around him, nor was she sure of him when he was near her. Some time, hopefully soon, they would have to discuss what had happened in Lorien, but for now there were more pressing matters.

Suddenly Aragorn slowed and stopped. Legolas paused right behind him with a faraway look in his eyes. Ranelen stopped, this time making sure that her stop wasn't the cause of the elf.

"What's going on?"

Just as Legolas was to answer, Ranelen heard a distant noise, like thunder across the skies or a thousand raindrops pelting against the land. She was about to question Legolas about the noise when Aragorn jerked his head at Legolas. Immediately Legolas grabbed Ranelen by her shoulders and pushed her into the nearby cluster of rocks. He, Gimli and Aragorn followed.

The second they were all clustered inside the noise got louder. This was followed by a flood of horsemen as they rode past the hiding place. It was only a second, but Ranelen saw the banners. She knew who they were instantly. They were Rohhirim, the people who took her in as a child and raised her as one of their own.

Aragorn walked out of the rocks followed by Gimli. Legolas held back a second to whisper harshly to Ranelen, "Stay. A woman traveling is not safe. We may not be able to protect you."

As he walked out Ranelen briefly remembered the reason she needed protection. She remembered the beatings, the whippings, the cruelty, the malice… Things that no one should ever experience. These horrible thoughts and memories were coming back far more often and much swifter as they drew closer to lands held in darkness.

Just in time she managed to pull herself out of her thoughts and hear a strong male voice ask forcefully, "What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Followed by him was Gimli saying, "You give me your name, Horse-Master, and I shall give you mine."

It took a moment but then the first voice spoke again. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Immediately Legolas's clear voice cut through the air as he said sharply, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

"Oh no," Ranelen groaned quietly. She did not doubt the Elf's words. They had traveled long and far together, and Gimli had become a close friend. Legolas would kill the speaker, without any hesitation. Things had gone quickly from bad to worse. If these hostilities continued, someone would die.

A/N: Short, but oh well. Please tell me what you think, I love to hear from readers!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ranelen Chapter 19 is here. Please read and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Yet again, I am not an old dead literary genius… lit genius? I wish. The old and dead part? Hopefully not any time soon. Thus, with my oh-so-factual evidence, I have even proven my claim.

**Eomer**

"Stop!" The clear commanding voice sounded from up the hill they had just rode down. The leader turned around and looked up the hill. A cloaked figure was coming down the hill quickly and with an almost unnatural grace.

It was impossible to tell any features, but with the commanding voice, it had to be a man. The steady steps closer and closer to the armed horsemen showed confidence in knowing a man's authority. As the man got closer, there seemed to be an aura of power surrounding him also.

"There is no need to breed enmity. There are already enough enemies in the world. There need not be more."

The leader flicked his fingers lightly to the men in the circle, and drew himself up straighter as they pulled apart to allow the stranger in. The stranger walked confidently forward, features still hidden beneath the cloak and hood.

The leader of the horse-men had had enough mysteries and strangeness. Coming across a group of strange travelers was even too much in these dangerous times. "Identify yourself, man. My men are impatient for we have patrolled the lands for long. Not everyone is as willing to wait as I am," he barked out.

Suddenly the man said something in a musical language that didn't sound masculine at all. The man and elf responded in the same language momentarily distracting him. Both males had responded at the same time, and with the same protective fierceness though the man had sounded more cautious. Then he was drawn back to the new arrival as the figure nodded and slowly drew back the hood.

"A woman? I apologize. I did not know."

The woman laughed a soft, magical laugh, momentarily enchanting everyone present, including the horse-lord. She put her hands on her hips and said with glowing eyes, "Have you really forgotten me that easily, Lord Eomer? I thought surely you might have some memory of me?"

Immediately Eomer remembered the laughing brown eyes and enchanting smile. He snatched her up and spun her around saying, "Rain! It's been years! You've grown so much from the little girl you were! I left behind a scrawny child and come back to find a woman! What happened? What are you doing here?"

A slight noise of dissent pulled Eomer out of his focus. Then he remembered the others. As Eomer set down the young woman, he noticed the Elf watching every move the two of them made, in a mix of protectiveness, fierceness, and something strange. He turned back to them and, pulling back on the persona of 'Lord Eomer', said shortly, "I did not plan to overlook my duties. Now explain yourselves."

Aragorn stepped forward and pointing out the different members of their small group he said, "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. That is Ranelen of the Golden Wood. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden your King."

Eomer did his best to hide his surprise upon hearing all of the exotic names and places. He removed his helmet and answered the assertion, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," he finished as he glared at Legolas. There was something in the way the Elf had looked at his meeting with Rain that bothered him.

Aragorn stated, "We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

**Ranelen**

Ranelen clenched her fist in anger, thinking about the beasts that caused so much fear and pain for so many. Then she started when she heard Eomer say, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." It felt like her heart stopped beating.

Gimli popped up, "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

Aragorn stepped closer and said concernedly, "They would be small, only children to your eyes."

Eomer looked down and said, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said as he pointed over the hill to a small trail of smoke in the sky.

Tears pricked Ranelen's eyes as she realized that her friends were probably dead. The Rohhirim were fierce fighters, and would slaughter their enemy. The Hobbits were probably already in the Hall of Mandos.

Gimli asked disbelievingly, "Dead?"

Eomer's mouth turned down in sadness as he said quietly to Ranelen, "I am sorry." Then he looked up, whistled, and called out, "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses were brought forward. Legolas took the reins of Arod, and Eomer took Hasufel's reins. He went to hand them to Aragorn and said, "May these horses bear your to better fortunes than their former masters. Farewell."

Aragorn took the reins, and Eomer turned to say goodbye to Ranelen. She was a bit unsure of what he would say, after all they hadn't seen each other in years. He offered a smile that held an emotion she didn't recognize, but she knew she didn't like it either. He said to her, "Come find us soon. We have much to speak of." His hand twitched upward a bit, as if he wanted to do something; however, he stopped himself.

Ranelen inclined her head in his direction sadly then watched as he put his helmet back on, mounted his horse, and stated, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned back to his riders and called, "We ride north!" A second later all of the riders were gone, streaming over the rocky hills of the countryside without a backward glance.

After they were gone, Ranelen couldn't stop a few tears as they slid down her face. Everyone stood silently for a moment, but it wasn't the time to grieve. Legolas mounted Arod, and Ranelen helped Gimli onto the poor horse's back. By that time Aragorn had mounted so when she went to climb on the horse he helped her up to sit behind him. They rode over the hill and hurried on to the pile of corpses dreading having to look, but knowing they must.

The smell was the first to reach them and almost made the horses turn away. It was the stench of death and rotting flesh. The four quickly dismounted and began to look around, poking through the pile of corpses and looking through the ravaged land. Gimli began to pick through the pile of dead with his axe while Aragorn looked about with sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly Gimli pulled out something from the pile and held it up. It was a small intricately made belt, burned and blackened. "It's one of their wee belts," Gimli whispered, the pain evident in his voice.

The grief threatened to weigh her down, and she knew she had to do something. So Ranelen moved past Aragorn and saw something strange as she began to look around. There was an indent on the ground, as if something had laid there. However it wasn't an orc or man, it was too small for that, but too heavy to be a pack of some sort.

She pointed it out to Aragorn, and he touched the ground softly before saying, "A Hobbit lay here."

He gestured to another spot with a touch. "And the other." Aragorn sat back on his knees, then Ranelen saw his brow furrow in confused thought. He began to pick his way across the ground speaking all the while.

"They crawled… Their hands were bound." He picked up a small rope and said with fearful excitement in his voice, "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle! Into-"

Ranelen interrupted him quietly as they all stood before the dark massive trees, "Into Fangorn Forest. Home of the Eldest."

Gimli inquired fearfully, "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?"

Aragorn and Legolas shared a look before Aragorn started walking straight into the Forest. Legolas made to walk behind him, but Ranelen was already there. He looked at her questioningly, but Ranelen didn't see it. She was absorbed in her thoughts as she remembered the time she had spent in Rohan and playing in that very Forest against everyone's will. They hadn't often come near Fangorn; when they did it was as if the trees were calling out for her to come to them.

Gimli followed in the back of the group, and after only a short way into the forest he reached out and touched a small plant that had a black stain on it. The Dwarf brought his finger to his mouth then spat quickly. "Orc blood," he growled.

Ranelen turned to look at him thoughtfully then said, "May I ask, Master Dwarf, how it is that you know what orc blood tastes like?"

Gimli snorted at her. "You may ask," he said, "and if you were anyone else I would not tell you. However, if you must know when I was a young dwarf one of my cousins convinced me that tasting orc blood would make me stronger. I tried it but found that the only results was a horrible taste on my tongue and my cousin's unceasing laughter."

The young woman laughed quietly once. For a second it seemed as if light fell through the trees giving hope and joy where once there was only despair and misery. As her laughter faded away it seemed as though the shadows were growing closer. All of the male Fellowship members recognized it, but the thoughts of each were very different.

Aragorn jumped a tiny stream and ventured farther into the forest. Legolas followed leaping lightly over the diminutive trickle of water inside the ditch. Ranelen looked around at the forest for a second, not noticing that Gimli had managed to get the other side of the stream and they were walking off.

Ranelen was too busy thinking about something that was growing in her mind. It seemed as if in the shadows of the forest something ancient watched them with curiosity and great knowledge. For a second it seemed to peer at her and she shivered as she was examined.

And then the presence was gone. Ranelen looked around and hurried after the group. She arrived just in time to hear Legolas say, "The trees are speaking to each other!"

Gimli turned around as if he expected to see the trees come out of the ground and attack at that moment. "Gimli," Aragorn said, "Lower your ax." Slowly the Dwarf lowered his ax though he still looked around for unseen attackers.

Legolas said, "They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Gimli looked at Legolas as though he started speaking the language of orcs. "Talking trees? What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Ranelen couldn't help but snort at his little statement. Of course trees spoke about so much more, but Gimli need not know that they observed everything he did while he was in their forest.

Legolas walked a few steps then hurried forward. "_Aragorn, nad no ennas_! (Something's out there)" The Elf seemed tense and confused, no doubt feeling the presence in the forest.

"_Man cenich_? (What do you see)" The Man looked around and tried to pierce the shadows with his eyes.

The Elf looked around searchingly and said, "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn took a deep breath and peered around as if he had expected this ever since they entered Fangorn Forest. "Do not let him speak," he ordered. "He will put a spell on us." With little noise Aragorn partially drew out his sword and said, "We must be quick."

A/N: Please tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm back, yet again. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story. Please, leave a review or comment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's universe… that's why it's _Tolkien's_.

Suddenly white light blasted from a point a few feet away, blinding everyone. Legolas drew out an arrow, and Aragorn turned to face the light. Gimli threw his axe, but the second it hit the light it shattered in two. Legolas immediately shot, but the seemed to fly off in the other direction once it hit the light.

Aragorn lifted his sword but a fire seemed to burn within it and he dropped it. During this time Ranelen did nothing. The light seemed to be the source of the presence she had felt earlier. Before she would attack, she would learn who the presence was and what it wanted. Something seemed familiar…

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," an unrecognizable voice issued from within the light.

Aragorn attempted to shield his eyes and asked, "Where are they?"

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn inquired in a hushed and slightly fearful voice, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

All of a sudden the light seemed to grow dimmer and Ranelen knew who it was instantly. In her heart she had always hoped, but this was greater than anything she had hoped for.

The group stared at the new arrival, but Aragorn spoke first. "It cannot be," he said in disbelief and awe. Legolas looked on with amazement in his eyes. He got on his knees and said, "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."

The source of the white light said, "I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Aragorn said in shock and disbelief, "You fell…"

"Through fire…And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

Aragorn stepped forward still in shock. "Gandalf…"

Gandalf looked up at him and asked with a smile, "Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

He started walking and nodded at Gimli and Legolas as he passed them. When he arrived at Ranelen he smiled with the same fatherly smile he had always had for her. Ranelen knew she should act mature like the others, but she couldn't help herself. It had hurt her greatly when the grandfatherly man had died. She threw her arms around Gandalf and said, "I have missed you, Gandalf." A few tears pricked at her eyes, but all were of joy.

The White Wizard laughed quietly and said, "And I have missed you, my dear girl."

Ranelen drew back to let him pass. Gandalf started walking again this time with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Ranelen following him for once more he had resumed the role of mentor and leader. As he walked he said, "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

Gimli asked, "Edoras? That is no short distance!"

Aragorn said quietly to Gandalf, "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King."

Ranelen missed whatever Gandalf said as she thought she heard the trees whisper her name in the air about her. Gimli glanced over his shoulder and said quietly, "Blasted Forest. I'll be glad to get out of here and back to the world where I belong." He apparently heard what Gandalf said next because he said louder, "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-"

Immediately the trees began to sway and speak to themselves in earnest. Gimli said fearfully, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

Ranelen laughed softly at her friend. Gandalf said, "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn smiled and said companionably, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles."

Both laughed; then Gandalf looked around with a gleam in his eyes. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

Gimli said excitedly as he looked around, "Strong? Oh, that's good."

Gandalf shook his staff at the Dwarf and said, "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." He continued walking, leading everyone out of the Forest as he said, "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Once the party was out of the forest, Gandalf stepped forward and whistled a far-reaching and haunting whistle. It seemed to hang in their ears, echoing and ringing. For a second everyone stood silent, waiting. Then over the hill rose a white horse, its pale gold mane and tail streaming in the wind. It seemed almost a beautiful dream as its hooves brought it closer to them with every step.

Legolas said in awe, "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell!"

The horse ran to Gandalf and allowed himself to be stroked. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf patted the horse once then mounted. Legolas and Gimli followed his example by getting on Arod, Gimli with much Dwarven cursing and muttered threats. Aragorn was the next to mount up. He offered a hand to Ranelen, she took it, and she swung herself up behind Aragorn.

The party once more set off, happily with Gandalf in the lead. For the rest of the day they rode, trying to cover as much distance as possible. They stopped once for a brief rest and meant to stop no more until the next day. However Gimli almost fell off Arod so they decided to make camp in a small cave-like area made by stones overlapping.

After everyone but Gandalf had settled down in their beds, Aragorn got up and walked quietly over to him. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming.

'Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

Aragorn said with quiet faith, "He's not alone. Sam went with him."

Gandalf looked in shock at Aragorn and said surprised, "Did he? Did he, indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

Aragorn looked questioningly at Gandalf but spoke no more. He nodded toward the old wizard and went back to his blanket with a sigh and a fleeting prayer that Frodo would remain safe as he strove to do what others could not.

A/N: Okay, this turned out to be more of a filler chapter, but hopefully next will be better. Going to Edoras, woohoo! Plea, leave a comment or review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter! This one is longer than the other chapter, and it has a little bit of interaction between our two favorite preoccupied lovebirds. Thanks everyone who has supported this story through their thoughts and reading. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

The next day everyone woke up and set off without a fuss. The landscape around them was less rocky and seemed to dip and rise instead of just a lot of hills everywhere. Ranelen was watching the hills for when Edoras would appear. It had been the only home she could remember as a child and held many fond memories.

Growing up there had been hard at first. People were not kind to a strange girl with no father to claim her. She had had many cruelties inflicted upon her at first, before the king's niece took interest in her. The girl had at first ignored Ranelen as too young to be of any interest but had fiercely taken her under her wing after catching some of the others at court being cruel. It was she who had first taught the younger girl the rudimentary skills of sword-fighting and the bow, though quickly the student became the teacher in that case. The older girl was too impatient for much use of a bow.

Ranelen smiled as they went over a hill. Memories were wonderful, but the real sight was far better. Edoras rose high on the hill before them, with Meduseld at its peak. Flags and banners waved in the breeze, but over all an air of sadness hung.

The group stopped and Gandalf announced, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

Hasufel followed behind Arod and Shadowfax, making their way to the gate. As they rode into the city one of the banners came loose from its pole outside of Meduseld and floated down to where it lay on the ground like the last hope of a defeated people.

Aragorn looked at it, but no one except for Ranelen noticed. She knew why he was troubled, for he had been to Rohan before. He had fought for Rohan, and loved the land like it was his own. She said softly so as only he could hear, "Fear not, Aragorn. This land is not so far gone yet. We shall bring them hope."

The man looked back at her in surprise, having forgotten that she was extremely perceptive. As he turned back around, he realized she was right, though not exactly in the way she thought. They were bringing hope, but their own symbol of hope was a young woman, who had blazed a path through all of their hearts.

They passed the gate, noticing very few people outside. There were no animals running around, nor children playing. As they rode through the houses below Meduseld Gimli murmured, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

Ranelen sighed for it was painfully clear. All of the people were dressed in black and stared at them with distrust in their eyes. Even though they were strangers, this was far worse than any of the travelers Edoras had had before were treated. Saruman's influence on these lands was far worse than had been assumed.

The group dismounted in front of the steps of Meduseld and allowed their horses to be escorted to the stables, by curious but distrustful stable boys who stared openly at the strangers. Gandalf led the way up the steps to the entrance of the Golden Hall. There they were met by armed guards.

The one in charge said, "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of, Grima Wormtongue." He didn't seem too happy about his orders, but by the looks of him, he would not be moved.

Gandalf nodded like he had expected this. Aragorn passed over his bow and quiver of arrows while Legolas handed over his knives and Gimli gave up his ax. Ranelen silently handed over her own arrows and sword, uncomfortably noticing that all of the guards had realized she was a woman and then proceeded to stare at her unashamedly.

Legolas stepped closer to her, sending all of the men a cold glare. Ranelen smiled gratefully at him then watched as the rest of their party surrendered their weapons. Aragorn hesitantly gave up his sword and knife, which was understandable for as a Ranger he would have trained to never give up his weapons easily, while Legolas grudgingly gave the Men his own bow and quiver of arrows. After everyone was done Gandalf was about to walk inside when the leader of the guards said, "Your staff."

Gandalf smiled peacefully as if he were none other than an old grandfather come to see the king. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

The man stared at him suspiciously but stepped aside. Legolas fleetingly touched Ranelen's arm then stepped back to his original position. Gandalf led the way inside with Legolas and Gimli on his left and Aragorn and Ranelen on his right. All five walked in with varying emotions, all uncertain.

The first thing Ranelen saw was a small, pale man whispering in an old man's ear. He was dressed darkly, and there was something repugnant in her feeling of him. His words were carried to her ear and she heard him say, "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming."

As he spoke the doors behind the group shut, sealing them inside. He continued, "He's a herald of woe."

Gandalf called out to the King as he walked along, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King."

The group diverged around a cooking hearth in the middle of the hall and Grima said, "He's not welcome."

A second later the aged man in the chair spoke and made Ranelen realize that it was the King who had aged. It almost made her stop, to see the man who had taken her into his house in the prime of his life to sit before her, seemingly older than the Valar. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

"A just question, my liege," Grima placated the king. The worm stood up and began to walk closer all the while speaking. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

At that moment Ranelen was distracted she realized that they were being followed by a group of ragged-looking men with hatred on their faces. Carefully she met Aragorn's eye and tilted her head in the direction of their followers. He nodded once to show acknowledgement, then turned back to scanning the room. She listened once more to Grima as he said, "Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf said with the rage evident in his voice, "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Gandalf brought forth his staff, and Grima backed away with fear clear on his face. If it had been possible, it would seem as if his skin had become even paler. "His staff. I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"

Immediately those men who had been following them ran out and attacked. However, they had misjudged the group. Easily the men were to be met with fists and sharp jabs. As they fought Gandalf spoke, seeming to take no notice of the skirmish going on around him. "Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Ranelen was the first to be attacked as she was closest. A man swung his fist at her, but her arm shot up and blocked it. Quickly she hit the man hard in the stomach twice, causing him to crumple to the ground. He was followed by another man who tried to grab her bodily. She elbowed him and kicked him in his shin hearing a painful crack as he crouched down to hold his injured leg.

After two more men attacked her and were dispatched efficiently, though not quite as quickly, Ranelen saw Gandalf stop a few steps from the King and say, "Hearken to me!"

The King turned his face away and tried to pull himself as far away from Gandalf as possible as Gandalf said, "I release you from the spell."

The old wizard closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for a second, but the King laughed a horrid, depressing sound.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" the King said in an evil voice not his own. The possession of Saruman over the king was strong indeed.

Suddenly Gandalf drew himself up and cast off his grey cloak, revealing himself and his power. Immediately the King cried out and pushed himself to the corner of his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf growled as he pushed his staff forward and the old King was thrown back in his chair.

Suddenly a golden-haired woman in a white gown ran out. She paused to see what was going on then made to run forward. Swiftly Aragorn grabbed her arm and commanded, "Wait." Then both turned back to see what was happening.

The voice from the King said, "If I go, Theoden dies."

Gandalf thrust out his staff again and said strongly, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone."

Unpredictably the King made as if to jump out of his throne. Just as fast Gandalf put out his staff and pushed the King back. It seemed to Ranelen as if she could hear the foul voice cry out in pain as he fell from the man. The foul voice scratched at her ears and she shook her head to dislodge the voice.

Immediately the woman in white rushed away from Aragorn to the King. She crouched beside him and looked over as if she were making sure he was alright. A second later the King looked around, and it was like the years fell off him. He looked around the room in shock then his eyes locked on Eowyn.

"I know your face," he said in shock. Eowyn smiled and tears began to run down her face. "Eowyn. Eowyn." Theoden glanced up and saw the old Wizard. "Gandalf?" he asked confusedly.

Gandalf smiled at Theoden and said, "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

The King stood up and Gandalf backed away. Ranelen smiled at the King. It was as if he were seeing the world for the first time, both the shock and the wonder of it. He said quietly, "Dark have been my dreams of late." The King looked down at his hand as if he didn't recognize it.

Gandalf said assuring, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

A second later a guard came up and presented the sword to the King. King Theoden took it and held it up. It was single-handed and about three feet in length. The fullered blade was undecorated, while the guard and pommel were very ornate. The guard was crafted in the likeness of two horses' heads touching and was made of bronze, as was the large pommel.

As the King held up his sword Grima tried to crawl away. Ranelen shot a glare at him, but Gimli just yanked his cloak back, landing him on the floor. Then both turned back to watching the King.

The King gave a quick order in Rohhiric saying, "Get him out!" The guards rushed over and grabbed the Wormtongue. They hauled him outside and threw him down the steps. The King went outside with everyone following, for they had waited for a long time for this moment; Grima Wormtongue's downfall was at hand. He started walking slowly down the steps while Grima pleaded, "I've only ever served you, my lord."

The King cried angrily and growing louder, "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight," the leech begged.

The King lifted his sword and it seemed that he was about to cut down Grima for what he had done. Like lightning Ranelen ran down the steps and grasped the King's arms. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

The King looked at her and it was as if he couldn't truly see her face. He pulled back just as Ranelen reached out a hand to help Grima up. The evil man made as if to accept her hand, but spit on it instead. Then he stood up and ran off yelling, "Get out of my way!"

Aragorn came forward and clasped Ranelen on the back. He looked at the people and said loudly, "Hail, Theoden King!"

Immediately all of the people below bowed. The King stared around him as if he were looking for someone and wasn't sure what to do since that person was lost. Sadly, Ranelen knew who he was looking for, for she had felt their absence in her own heart. Aragorn and she bowed, but the King didn't notice. He asked, "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

Eowyn stepped forward and walked to her uncle. The king looked around as if his son would come forward, but Eowyn took the King's hands and said, "Your son is dead, my lord. He died within the night."

Tears began to fall from her eyes, but the King's grief was worse. He leaned forward and Eowyn embraced her uncle. For a moment no one spoke. It seemed as if the world would perish with grief.

Then the King stepped back and drew himself up. He went back up the steps and inside. Everyone followed behind. Theoden spoke softly to Eowyn, "When was he buried?"

Eowyn said, "He hasn't yet, my lord. I felt it best to wait and see if you would, or could, see him."

Theoden smiled sadly and gratefully at Eowyn. He said, "Very well. We must do it today so that his soul my find its way to the Great Halls."His niece nodded and stepped back. She walked back to the hallway she had come from earlier, and Theoden walked out of the Hall.

Ranelen sighed and walked back outside, leaving behind the group. She made her way over to the top of the stairs and sat down to think. Theodred had been very dear to her as a child. While Eomer teased and joked with her, Theodred had taken the time to talk to her about important things, at least, the things that were important to a child. He had been there to comfort her when the other girls were cruel and there to applaud her when she did well.

Now he was dead. Even though she had not seen or spoken to him since before her enslaving, his death still ached within her. He was meant to be the king. It was something he had longed for, ever since he was a boy. Theodred had told her his dreams of his rule being the Golden Age of Rohan. He had had such grand plans to make peace with the Wild Men, reestablish the alliance with Gondor, and perhaps one day meet the mysterious Elves.

"Ranelen, what troubles you?"

Legolas POV

Legolas had followed Ranelen out of the Hall, intending to make sure she was alright. However, it was obvious by her stiff position and far away gaze that she was anything but alright. Softly, so as not to startle her, he asked, "Ranelen, what troubles you?"

The young woman gave him a sad smile and said, "I am fine, Legolas."

This wasn't the truth, and Legolas was determined. He sat beside her and wiped away a tear that had begun to fall. Gently he said, "Something has brought tears to your eyes. What is it?"

Ranelen looked at him a second before looking away. She said bleakly, "It shouldn't really matter. I hadn't seen him in years. He was probably a completely different person from who I knew." She paused for a second but quickly continued, though it were as if her words were being drawn from her not by her will.

"He was kind to me, as a child. The others were cruel to a young girl that had a strange name and no father. I was called every name they could think of, and picked on because I was strange. But he comforted me. He would speak to me as if I were just like him, as if I were a person too. He invested in me, in a way no one else had. It isn't fair that he had to die."

Suddenly her shoulders were wracked by quiet sobs. Legolas instantly reached out and pulled her to him. The young woman buried her head in his chest as her grief shook her. Gently, Legolas stroked her hair and murmured soft words of comfort.

For so long he had desired to hold her in his arms again. Though it wasn't exactly the circumstances he had been hoping for, he was grateful that Ranelen would take comfort from him. If he were to have his way, nothing would ever harm her again. Yet there were so many old wounds that haunted her. She acted as if she was fine, but she wasn't. Sometimes a tear would be wiped away before it could escape, or her eyes would be drawn away, not to the land but to a memory that made her go pale.

Ranelen was strong, but there were some things you couldn't face alone. She needed someone, but getting her to realize that, and that that who was him, was going to be difficult.

Slowly, the occupant of his thoughts pulled back, her eyes cast down. She said quietly, "I am sorry, Legolas. I did not mean…"

Gently Legolas grasped her chin and lifted her head up so her eyes would meet his. There were so many wounds in her soul, it was painful. Legolas vowed to himself he would never cause her pain like that. With a smile he said, "Do not apologize, Ranelen. You are strong and brave, but even the bravest seek comfort. I am glad I could give it."

Legolas leaned forward and kissed her forehead. No matter how much he wished to kiss her as he had in Lorien, he would never take advantage of her grief. She was far too precious to him. Hesitantly Ranelen allowed herself to relax, settling back against him. Legolas wrapped his arms around her, and the two sat, content in their small corner of the war-torn world.

A/N: Wow, that was way longer than the original chapter, but someone wanted more, so I added the piece at the end. Please, tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, you guys are in luck. I was freaking out because on my laptop Rane22 was actually the journey to Helm's Deep. This got me freaking out, until I read Rane23, and figured out I had mislabeled the two. So, problem solved. Anyway, you guys are so awesome for all of your support, and because the reviews were so awesome, I decided I would have to answer some of them!

Angel JJK: Thank you! Their little interlude wasn't originally planned on, but I couldn't resist.

samdel1997: Hm, cute? That's new! And here's more like you asked for.

aliben: Originally when I wrote this… well, it kind of sucked. Now, thanks to all of you reviewers, things are getting fleshed out and, hopefully, better. Thank you!

DarkAngel620: Thank you. I realize that with what I have planned for the approaching events… cough… that I kind of need to up their time together.

Invincible Shadow: I have a reason for letting Ranelen say that. But you'll just have to wait and see!

Gwilwillith: Thank you so much!

laurena1234: Your review came just in time. I was starting to wonder if maybe Ranelen was getting too Mary-Sue-ish. If she ever does, tell me and I'll do what I can! Thanks for reviewing!

Emzy2k11: Here, just skip this part! Thanks for reviewing, though.

ccgnme: Ranelen does have her soft side, but as time goes on she's toughening up. Legolas does care for her greatly, but even he doesn't know how much yet. Thanks for reviewing!

Eliza Russell: Wow, I just got your review when I started editing this chapter. Thank you so much for the compliment. I have tried to make Ranelen a believable and lovable character that people can truly identify with. I have always written in the third person omniscient so to hear that it has done well too is a relief:) . Sorry about the typos and grammatical stuff. Normally when I write these I'm trying to get the chapters out fast for readers, and these are all un-beta'd. Here's the next update, and I hope you enjoy!

Readers: Well, that's it for now! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own this. If I did, obviously there would have been some more super-cool ninja women in LOTR because Tolkien was great, but there aren't a lot of females.

A few minutes later Legolas asked softly, "You were friends with the king's son?"

Ranelen took a deep breath, receiving comfort from his presence and answered, "Yes, for he was kind and thoughtful. Now… he is dead. They are to bury him today. We have arrived at a time of great anguish for these people. Tis no wonder that the people looked at us with fear and distrust. They surely thought we would only bring more evil to them, after living in the Shadow for so long."

Legolas nodded and spoke a quiet blessing in Elvish, both for the spirit of the dead man, but also as a comfort to the young woman he held. They sat for only a few moments more, before Ranelen said softly, "We should go back inside. The King will lean heavily upon Gandalf for counsel now, and we follow him. It is expected that we attend the funeral. Besides, Aragorn will be looking for us."

Gracefully, her Elven companion stood and then gently helped her to stand. However, instead of letting go of her hand once they were upright, Legolas gently held her hand in his own even as he led her into the Hall. He led her to a quiet corner where Aragorn stood, and they stopped to observe the goings on. Everyone was preparing for the funeral.

After some time the King came back out to the Hall. He walked outside, hiding any emotion behind a stern facade. Then the Honor-Guard came bearing the body. Theoden followed as they began the march to the tomb outside the city.

Aragorn, Ranelen, and Legolas came behind Gandalf who followed the King. Gandalf walked behind the King as if to help him should he need it. The king was strong, but the loss of his child, and the wound to his pride, was a staggering blow he would feel for some time. As they walked along Ranelen saw that all of the inhabitants had flooded out and stood behind the soldiers and guards that lined the way for all wished to pay their respects to their prince.

At the tomb the women of the court stood around it. All had tears flowing from their eyes. All… except for Eowyn who quieted her sobs and did her best to stop the tears. The tough young girl Ranelen had known as a child had grown into a strong woman. She knew her duty, and she would perform it.

The Honor-Guard walked forward and went to put the body in the tomb. As they did Eowyn began to sing. It was haunting and heartbreaking, as death always is. The song twisted high above until it was carried to all of the people mourning the death of their prince. Even the remnants of the Fellowship that had not known Theodred felt the pain the song conveyed.

Other women who had known Theodred began to sing the death-song. Those who had been closer to him sang louder as if they were trying to pierce the veil of the world with their song of grief. Ranelen also quietly sang her grief. Her heart twisted and grieved, not only for the prince. She grieved for the loss of Boromir, more for what he might have been than for what he was; the kidnapping of the Hobbits; and for the innocent Hobbit who had flattered her in Rivendell –no one knew of what horrors Frodo now faced.

The Guard entombed the body of Theodred after what seemed a heart-breaking eternity and the people began to leave, so that the King would have time for his grief. Aragorn and Gimli left with a nod from Gandalf. Legolas clasped Ranelen's hand in his own for a second; then he too left. Gandalf remained behind and motioned for Ranelen to stay by his side. She sent him a curious glance, but he merely shook his head with confusion in his own eyes. It was as if something was telling him that she should stay, but he didn't know what made him do it.

Once everyone was gone the King picked up one of the flowers that grew around the tombs of the Line of Kings of Rohan. Thoughtfully, he twirled it in his fingers. Sadly he said, "Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish, and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

Gandalf took a deep breath and said with lingering sadness, "Theodred's death was not of your making." There was only so much comfort you could offer a parent who lost their child. The ache would not be soothed by soft words and gentle assurances.

The King looked at Gandalf with heartbreaking sadness and said with his voice breaking, "No parent should have to bury their child."

Theoden began to cry and had to cover his face as the sobs shook his body. He fell on his knees and gave into his grief. Gandalf said to be comforting, "He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers," then Gandalf said, "_Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu_."

The old wizard looked for a second more and made as if to turn around. Ranelen heard a slight noise and looked out away from the city. To her surprise there were two children on the back of a large horse. As she watched the boy on the back fell off and hit the ground with a soft _thud_ that was barely discernible, even to her ears. Before he had even hit the ground Ranelen was running. She ran over the distance like a bird, flying to reach the boy and girl.

At the horse she picked up the boy and said a couple of comforting words to the horse. The creature had been prancing nervously when the boy landed right by its hooves, and it could easily panic, possibly harming the other child. To the little girl she asked softly, "What happened?"

The little girl began to cry, harsh tired cries that shook across her young body. Quickly Ranelen placed the boy in front of the little girl and took one of the little girl's hands. She got the child to meet her eyes then said, "I must get you back to the city. Can you hold onto him for me?"

There was an air of hesitancy about her, but the child seemed to understand enough that she stopped focusing on her situation and instead grabbed hold of the boy. Ranelen began to lead the horse quickly into the city. Gandalf met her half of the way, but seeing that it wasn't the time for questions, he merely lifted the boy off of the horse and carried the child himself.

They brought the children into the city and up to Meduseld. At the foot of the stairs, Ranelen lifted the girl off of the horse and left the horse for some of the stablemen. They then hurried up the steps with Gandalf carrying the boy inside and the King following. Inside, Gandalf placed the boy carefully on a bench at the moment Ranelen looked over to see where she should put the girl, and with slight shock she realized that he was only a few years younger than her. He could barely be in his teens, if that.

Eowyn rushed over to the boy and began to get him to wake up. After a second he stirred and sat up sharply, though he was rubbing his left arm. Eowyn looked over him for any wounds, then brought him and his sister something to eat. The woman crouched down and spoke softly to the children, her words barely carrying a few feet.

She stood up after a moment and explained, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

The little girl asked in a worried and frightened voice, "Where is Mama?"

Immediately Eowyn comforted the little girl. Gandalf was sitting beside the King on his throne and he said, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Ranelen noticed Aragorn sitting at a different table with Gimli on the other side of the hall just as he said, "You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood up, walked down the steps closer to Aragorn and said, "They will be three-hundred leagues from here by now!"

The king began to pace the floor in thought, attempting to see a way to protect his people and his lands. Legolas shifted imperceptibly while Gimli watched and smoked his pipe. Ranelen made her way over to them to lean back against a pillar and observe what was rapidly building in intensity and tension.

"Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me," Theoden said as Gandalf came down the steps. "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn said as Theoden turned to look at him, "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden said angrily, "When last I looked, Theoden not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

This was beginning to get annoying. The Men were acting like children, and it was fast grating on her nerves. Ranelen said just loud enough to be heard, "Remember, highness, that no king rules alone. He needs those behind him. Be careful not to alienate those who are your allies."

Theoden made to turn and see who challenged him, but before he could look at her, Gandalf inquired, "Then what is the King's decision?"

The king turned back around and said a name that would forever alter history.

"Helm's Deep."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yep, another chapter. I couldn't help it. Reviews motivate me!

Disclaimer: jingle bells… jingle bells… jingle all the WAY! Oh what fun… it is to write… disclaimers every day! …Does anyone actually read these things? If you do, I don't own LOTR.

_ "Helm's Deep."_

At the king's words, Aragorn sighed quietly. Legolas noticed his friend's downcast expression and looked to Ranelen for an explanation. Ranelen shook her head in disbelief for she knew what the king would do. This did not deter the Elf. He walked over to her and asked in a low voice, "What is to happen?"

"The king has decided to flee to Helm's Deep. It is an old fortress, carved from the mountain itself. He has chosen to defend his people rather than fight his enemy."

Legolas looked at her with a question in his eyes, no doubt wondering why she would not approve of the king defending those he was charged with. "Surely," the Elf ventured, "that is a good thing. He is trying to do the right and honorable thing."

"Then honor will get him killed!" The outburst seemed to startle her companions, but the young woman didn't care. Ranelen continued in a softer tone, "There is no way to escape from those caverns! The people will be cornered with nowhere else to run! Men, women, and children will die…"

Aragorn got up and walked over to her. After a glance that spoke a thousand words with Legolas, the Man clasped Ranelen's shoulder comfortingly and said, "That is why we are here, Ranelen. Do not lose hope. The people must see your strength, your determination."

Under his words she straightened, and the unshed tears in her eyes dried. Carefully considering his words for a moment, Ranelen bit her lip thoughtfully. A second later she smiled at Aragorn and said, "You shall make a great king, Aragorn."

The Man was surprised, but he said softly, "Thank you. Your words are worth more than a thousand jewels, Ranelen."

The young woman smiled; however quickly the smile turned into a frown as she looked around. People bustled about to ready for the journey. One of the guards who had disarmed them came to return their weapons unhappily, as though he didn't want to let such wondrous weapons return to their owners. The leader of the guards from earlier went out with a grim expression to tell the people what was to happen. Through the open doors everyone could hear him say, "By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

The King left the room and Gandalf got up and began to storm out. Quickly deciding that the old wizard should not be left on his own, the group followed. Gandalf stomped down the hill toward the stable, ranting at the king's decision.

"Helm's Deep," Mithrandir said in scorn.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," Gimli exclaimed. "Who will defend them if not their king?" he questioned.

Aragorn said as they walked through the stable, "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Ranelen immediately felt bad for her outburst minutes ago, but she was quickly distracted from it as Gandalf snorted and said, "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety."

Aragorn opened the stall door and Gandalf went inside. He said, "What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn took a deep breath and assured him, "They will hold."

Gandalf gave him a questioning look but turned away. He patted Shadowfax and said to the horse, "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time."

Aragorn swung back the stall door while the Wizard mounted. "With luck," Gandalf said, "my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded and said, "Go."

Immediately Shadowfax shot out of the stall and rode out the stables. Legolas and Gimli had to jump out of the way of the galloping horse and almost fell over. Ranelen tried to cover a snicker and barely succeeded. For supposedly the most graceful race, Legolas did seem to have a bit of trouble with jumping out of the way all of the time. The only response her snicker earned her was a good-natured glare from the Elf.

Later Ranelen was in the stable trying to find a horse. Aragorn had assured her that it was fine that she ride with him, but riding with someone else was not the most comfortable of experiences. She had asked to see if there were any extra horses, but one of the men had told her that all of the horses that weren't being ridden were going to be used to pull carts for the elderly and young children of Edoras.

It looked like her options were dwindling down to ride with Aragorn or walk when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A wild white horse was fighting the grooms in the yard outside the stable. With almost childish delight, she ran outside and heard the musical whinny that was so familiar to her.

"Vanyamin!" she cried happily. One of the grooms nearby saw her and said, "That horse is wild, my lady. She's too dangerous for you to ride. Leave her."

Ranelen merely stepped closer, ignoring the groom who was rapidly running away, and said to the Elf-horse, "_Man le trasta_, Vanyamin?" (What troubles you, Vanyamin?)

Vanyamin seemed to hear her voice because she came down on all four legs and looked around. Ranelen stepped closer and said, "_Mae carnen, mellon nin_." (Well done, my friend.)

The horse finally saw her and shook her head. Ranelen stepped right up to her and patted her on the nose. "You're late," she said. The horse just looked at her with one dark eye and whinnied softly. Vanyamin had never liked the tongues of Men. Ranelen repeated herself in Elvish and laughed when the horse shook her head in annoyance.

At that moment Eowyn walked out and saw her with the horse. "What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

Ranelen turned around causing Eowyn to step back in surprise. She curtsied slightly and said, "I did not know that there was an elf woman traveling with the others. Forgive me."

Eowyn looked down but Ranelen laughed, making Vanyamin shake her head up and down playfully, wanting in on whatever was so funny. After telling the horse to behave, she turned to the woman. "Have you really forgotten me, my lady? I was quite younger than you, but I did serve you for five years. You defended me and taught me a bit about protecting myself," she said with a grin. The memories had once caused her pain, but now they were quite entertaining.

Eowyn looked sharply at her and said, "It cannot be. Rain was mortal, not an elf. And she died by a Warg attack. You cannot possibly be her." Her words denied the possibility, but her eyes looked on the younger woman with disbelieving curiosity.

Ranelen smiled at her and said, "It is I, Lady Eowyn. I was captured, not killed. Though many days I have been close to death, I have not fallen from this world yet."

Eowyn came closer to her and said suspiciously, "But Rain was mortal. You are Elf-kind. How can you be her?" The distrust in her words struck like poison.

Ranelen felt the sadness in her heart. Everyone she turned her parentage, or lack of it, caused people to distrust and fear her. She said sadly, "I know not what I am, lady. I only can say that when I served here I made sure to conceal the… stranger aspects of my appearance. You yourself were a witness to the cruelty inflicted upon a stranger."

Eowyn still looked unsure, but she nodded and walked cautiously up to the horse. She hesitantly stroked the horse for a moment then said carefully, "I think that I believe you. Rain always did have an uncanny ability with horses. And this one from the Wilds seems to have taken to you."

Ranelen snorted at the idea of Vanyamin in the wild. The horse was tough, but after spending years in Imladris and Lothlorien, Vanyamin was used to the finer things in a horse's life. Ranelen said, "This horse is as wild as you are. She comes from Imladris, Lord Elrond's home. She agreed to let me ride her during my time there; it appears that she has come to let me ride her once more."

Eowyn looked at her with curiosity burning in her eyes but all she said was, "Vanyamin. It is a strange name."

"It means 'beautiful one' in Elvish. In Rivendell I learned that she was a great lady's once."

The older woman looked at her with a slight joy in her eyes as she said, "Rivendell? You have been where Lord Aragorn lived. Can you tell me about it?"

An uncomfortable feeling fell on her. There was something in her tone, something in the way that Eowyn spoke of Aragorn, that gave her a bad feeling. Ranelen was about to speak when she saw Legolas standing nearby watching her. She turned back to Eowyn and said hurriedly, "I'm sorry, my lady, but I must prepare to leave. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you again soon. I have missed much these last years."

Eowyn nodded and walked away deep in thought. She was obviously focused on an issue that wouldn't be revealed easily. Ranelen looked toward where Legolas had stood, but he was gone. She shrugged and shook her head, slightly annoyed. Elves were sweet and wonderful, but also annoying sometimes, she thought before deciding to leave the doings of elves to themselves. Ranelen took her packs and a saddle a young boy had reverently given her that she could use and put it on Vanyamin. The horse just shifted slightly and waited impatiently, stomping and shifting about. Ranelen mounted up at last and road to wait on Aragorn and the others.

After some time they came with the king. Aragorn rode beside the king; behind him, Legolas rode with Gimli seated at his back. Ranelen took up the position at his side. When she did, the Elf sent her a glowing smile, causing her stomach to twist itself in knots. She turned away a bit, trying to hide her own smile and watched the rest of the column. Theoden led the way out of the city in deep thought, his emotionless mask once more in place. Everyone rode quietly for a bit, except for Vanyamin. The horse acted as if it were merely a pleasurable evening ride and seemed determined to be obnoxiously joyful. Ranelen thumped her a couple of times on the side, and the horse finally subsided, though not without rolling her eyes.

They had gone some miles out of the city before the people began to speak to each other. It was as if the city had been covering them with a veil of evil, that if they spoke, it would come crashing upon them like waves against a seashore. Everyone spoke quietly though, as if the fear were not completely gone.

Several days passed like this. One day Ranelen was riding beside Aragorn and the King when she heard Gimli say to Eowyn, "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Eowyn who had been walking beside the Dwarf turned back to look at her uncle, Aragorn, and Ranelen. Aragorn made a motion with one hand in the shape of a beard and whispered, "It's the beards."

The woman smiled and turned back around to hear Gimli say, "This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

The woman laughed at him and Gimli said as he threw up his arms, "Which is of course, ridiculous."

At that moment the horse broke away from Eowyn and took off. He ran a bit before Gimli fell off and he slowed down. Gimli said as he lay on the ground, "It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Eowyn helped him up and turned back smiling. Ranelen noticed Aragorn smiling and felt a slight prick of unease within her. It probably wasn't her business, but something was brewing between the two of them, and it didn't bode well. Theoden said, disrupting her thoughts, "I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

The King rode forward, leaving Ranelen and Aragorn to their thoughts. Aragorn had a slightly sad frown, as if he felt bad that she should lose those she loved. Ranelen had put on a blank face as her own churning thoughts tumbled about in her mind. Her parentage seemed to be more and more in her way, ever a stumbling block on her path.

That afternoon they stopped to camp, knowing that the elderly and children were tiring faster than those trained for battle. Aragorn and Ranelen sat beside each other on a small outcropping of rock that they had had to wrestle from a Dwarf who had claimed that "Rock and mineral be mine, whether in the earth or upon it!" but he had lost the fight when both Man and young woman had sat down on the rock, not to be moved. Aragorn tended to his things, but Ranelen watched what was going on in the camp, noting the interesting developments that had developed in the lives of the people she had once known.

Eowyn began walking closer to them, carrying a pot of something that looked suspiciously like she had been cooking again. Apparently Gimli knew better than to touch it, for when he went by her and she said, "Gimli," as an offer for whatever she was carrying, Gimli said quickly, "No, I couldn't. I really couldn't."

This didn't deter her. Eowyn continued closer until she stood before Aragorn. "I made some stew," she said hesitantly. "It isn't much, but it's hot." She dipped a bowl full and handed it with a spoon to Aragorn. She tried to hand a bowl to Ranelen, but the young woman assured her, "I'm sorry, Eowyn. I've already eaten. I'll make sure to try some next time."

Eowyn turned back to Aragorn to watch him and see what he thought. Aragorn ate a bite, and Ranelen saw him freeze up as he tried to control his immediate reaction. He swallowed, nodded and said it was good. This seemed to thrill the woman as Eowyn asked happily, "Really?"

She started to walk off, so seeing his chance, Aragorn quietly tried to pour out the "soup". After a second Eowyn came back, making Aragorn spill some of the hot soup on him as he tried to hide the fact he was getting rid of her creation. He frowned, trying to hide the pained expression from the burn, but he made sure not to let Eowyn see it.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn nodded and said with the sadness of age, "King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

It was as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on them as they all froze, and the tension rose. Eowyn dropped to her knees to look him in the eye and said, "Then you must be at least sixty."

Aragorn instantly looked away trying not to meet her eyes. He made a small noise of dissent and she asked shocked, "Seventy? But you cannot be eighty!"

The Man looked back at her and said sadly, "Eighty-seven."

She stood up swiftly. "You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

At that moment Eowyn noticed the he was looking at his soup bowl. She said, "I'm sorry. Please, eat."

Aragorn grudgingly made as to eat another bite, causing her walked away with a bright smile on her face. Ranelen sighed, thinking to tackle one problem at a time, and said, "Aragorn, you are wise, but in this you do not see. Do not _ever_ eat something that Eowyn has had a hand in preparing. She can't cook _anything_."

The Ranger nodded and spit out the soup, saying in a coarse tone, "I believe it. I haven't ever had something that terrible, not even when Elladan and Elrohir decided they would cook dinner for all of Imladris..." Lost in thought, he poured the rest out and sat with his arms on his knees. Ranelen saw him staring off again and said, "You miss her, don't you?"

Aragorn looked at her in surprise. Obviously he didn't know that his relationship with Elrond's daughter was known. Ranelen shrugged slightly and said, "You cannot keep everything hidden, Ranger. I have seen much that many try to hide. One of which is your love for the Evenstar."

The Ranger turned back around and said quietly, "You see much, Ranelen. But you need not see further into this matter. I have finished my business." He collected his things and started to walk off.

Ranelen called out to him only for him to hear, "Aragorn, she loves you, and you love her. Such a gift… cannot be wasted."

Aragorn stopped for a moment but said nothing. He shook his head and continued on, leaving Ranelen by herself. She sighed at the blindness of those in love. Even though Aragorn loved the Undomiel, he still would not "endanger" her by being with her. He would rather have her go to Valinor where she would surely fade, even in the land where it is ever green. That seemed extremely sad to her. He should know that Arwen loved him and was willing to give up her immortal life to spend with him. Even if he was trying to save her, her gift was too precious to refuse.

_I would never do that_, she thought. _If an Elf were to love me like that, I would never send them away. Love is stronger than that. But that's just silly, her mind continued on its own path of thinking. What Elf would ever fall in love with you, and you with him?_ The thought that immediately crossed her mind was a certain blond Elf who was drawing increasingly more dear to her heart. But the question, if she did truly love him, was could he love her?

A/N: And that's where I'm leaving it. Tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yet another chapter, and we're finally getting to the good part! In this chapter, well... be ready for a surprise. *wink, wink*

Disclaimer: I, Wandringstar, do not own LOTR. I have also gotten over my recent bout of spontaneous seranading... for now.

**Aragorn's POV**

The next day they departed, once more on the road to Helm's Deep. Aragorn carried Brego's reigns and walked with Eowyn by his side. The woman seemed to be very kind, but his heart ached for someone else. Her innocent attempts at his heart could never rival the love he had shared with another. Aragorn attempted to quell his melancholy thoughts by looking ahead to where his other companions were.

Ranelen rode beside Legolas, laughing at something he said. They were talking animatedly, easily smiling and laughing. Gimli walked beside them, rarely speaking but seeming to enjoy their conversation. The other two made up for his lack of speech, talking more than they had the entire journey.

It was good for them, Aragorn thought. Legolas is a good friend; he will treat her more dearly than a sister. _And what if he does?_ a small voice whispered in his mind. What if he cares for her as more than a sister? or friend?

That's impossible, he thought. Legolas wasn't like that. _Ranelen_ wasn't like that. She was still a girl, really. She couldn't possibly know what love really is. _But remember,_ the voice was back, _she has been through more than you could possibly imagine. Her experiences have grown her, changed her. The light of the Elves that was within her gave her a wisdom beyond her years. What if their feelings did grow for each other? What would he do?_

_That's impossible. There is no way_, with that he silenced his thoughts on the subject. However, it wasn't to last. Eowyn had noticed him watching the two companions, and there was a worried frown on her face. Hesitantly she asked, "My lord, is Rain, _Ranelen_," she corrected herself as she struggled to pronounce the Elvish name, "your daughter?"

Aragorn spared the young woman ahead of him a quick glance before looking at the woman who walked by his side. He shook his head with a small smile. "No, my lady. You are not the first to ask, but I can assure you. She is not my child."

The horrible curiosity that had burned within her eyes previously now faded to a much simpler desire: to know more of the strange young woman who was more than she appeared. Eowyn said, "Do you know of her parents, then? I had always thought that she was... fatherless, but surely someone must know something by now. Does she have a father, or perhaps a mother?"

This was something he had thought long over. Aragorn said softly, "I have wondered that myself for some time. I believe- I believe that I know who her parents are."

Eowyn's face brightened as she drew closer to hear what he had to say. "There was a woman of my people, named Breta. She was the most beautiful of the Ranger's daughters, for her beauty was more than just the way she looked, but also in her heart. One day, almost twenty years ago, she came to me to request permission to leave. She told me that she had fallen in love with an Elf, and that they wanted to live in peace, far from the growing darkness. I allowed her to go. I could not fault her for loving him..." he trailed off, the thoughts of his own experience with loving an Elf playing through his mind.

"So this woman, Breta, you believe her to be Ranelen's mother?"

Aragorn nodded assuredly. "Yes, she was the Evenstar of our people."

For a second, they walked in silence, both trying to process all that was going on. After a moment, Eowyn looked at the jewel he wore and asked, "Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel."

Aragorn looked sadly around, lost in his memories. There had been many precious memories with Arwen that were now bittersweet. Eowyn said questioningly, "My lord?"

Before looking back at the woman he sighed. Her curiosity would continue to burn within her until he told her the truth. He then turned and said, "She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin."

**Ranelen's POV**

Legolas had left a minute ago to check on the surroundings, saying that he felt something wasn't right. Ranelen felt it too, but the darkness was elusive to her senses, though it grew ever closer. Thinking of her own issue she had yet to check up on, she turned around to see what had happened with the Ranger and shieldmaiden. Eowyn dropped her eyes from Aragorn's and walked a little past him, not looking around but lost in her thoughts.

_I wonder what happened_, the young woman mused. At that moment Ranelen heard a foul cry on the air. A small gasp escaped from her as she realized what must be happening up ahead. Then she heard a bowstring as it was pulled and arrows being shot.

The people around her looked around in confusion, but there was nothing to do for them. Someone else would lead the people; her place was in the upcoming battle. She swung onto Vanyamin and rode to the head of the column. Ranelen rode up the hill but had to pause in surprise. Legolas stood over the body of a dead Orc, a Warg rider no doubt, from the dead monster laying a few feet away.

Aragorn ran up to where she was sitting and looked down. Legolas slit the throat of the Orc and called up to them, "A scout!"

Immediately Aragorn rushed back to get his horse, but Ranelen remained where she was. One the edge of her hearing she could barely discern hoarse, grating voices from somewhere nearby. The sound of heavy things hitting the ground at a high speed was rapidly filling her ears.

"What is it? What do you see?" the King cried from below as he rode nearer.

Aragorn yelled, "Warg! We're under attack!"

Immediately the people began to panic. They grouped together like frightened rabbits and squalled like wet kittens. Some of them rushed about yelling screaming, and otherwise spreading chaos. The King called back, "All riders to the head of the column."

Gimli was apparently being helped onto a horse because he could be hear saying, "Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider. Come on!"

Legolas ran up a nearby hill to see what they faced. He paused for a moment, waiting or observing, she couldn't tell. Ranelen could hear barks and cries from past him. Saruman had sent Wargs and their Riders against a group with defenseless women and children. It steeled determination within her. The sorcerer would pay for this.

"Forward. I mean, charge forward. That's it! Go on!" Gimli seemed to be having trouble with his horse, having no idea how to direct one.

Ranelen swiftly nudged her horse with her heel, and Vanyamin streamed down the hill. Legolas shot twice, but the Wargs continued to draw closer. Seeing her swiftly bearing down on him, he swung himself up behind Ranelen, looping an arm around her waist to steady himself. By this time the Men had mustered. They rode out and clashed with the Wargs, harsh neighs from the horses and sharp growls from the Wargs echoing around the battlefield. The first meeting of the riders and Wargs killed several horses and a couple of Men, whether from being stabbed, crushed, or something worse.

Ranelen cut out with her sword at anything that came too near. She dropped the reigns, trusting that Vanyamin would still have the uncanny ability to interpret what she needed. Behind her Legolas shot the Wargs over her shoulder. Anything within the range of his bow was fair game, and they all fell quickly.

Suddenly Gimli fell off the back of Arod and rolled for a bit. When he got up he charged after the enemy, swinging his ax and cursing them. Ranelen saw him about to attack a Warg, muttering something about his axe, but Legolas shot the creature down before it reached him. The Dwarf yelled indignantly, "That one counts as mine!"

After that she was too busy trying to be everywhere at once, for it seemed that when one Orc was struck down, another appeared even faster. One Orc was more of a challenge than the others of its kind had been. This one seemed to know that the two Riders on the white horse couldn't be everywhere. It waited for the perfect chance. When a Warg charge a bit too close, Legolas was forced to draw his knife and kill it, which prompted Ranelen to turn and quickly check that he was unharmed.

It was at that moment the canny Orc attacked. He moved toward them, slashing out at Ranelen with his black blade. Vanyamin swiftly turned, giving Ranelen the protection, and opportunity, that she needed. She met the Orc's blade, but seeing that its chance for an easy win was over, the Orc moved back a bit. Ranelen was mad and leaned out to attain a better target. However, she had leaned too far and fell off, landing rather uncomfortably on aseveral rocks that had previously been hidden beneath the grass. After ascertaining that she wasn't harmed, Legolas stayed on Vanyamin and continued to shoot at the enemy.

_Haldir always said, "If fighting an enemy on horseback, stay on the higher ground. They have the advantage." And what do I do? I fall off my horse!_ she thought grumpily as she dealt with the Orc that had caused her to fall off. _He'd kill me... if one of these doesn't complete the job for him._ Ranelen quickly became drawn up into the battle, attacking and defending in equal amounts, having no more time for thoughts about the Marchwarden.

After some time the Wargs and Orcs began to flee back from where they came from, and Ranelen took a moment to look for her friends. Gimli was looking around with a worried frown, and Legolas seemed to be trying to find something, searching frantically around the battlefield. The Elf called out worriedly, "Aragorn!"

Gimli seemed also to be looking for the Man as he yelled also, "Aragorn?"

Ranelen swiftly looked around, but there was no sign of him. Worry begin to fill her heart, the fear almost tangible. She ran lightly, jumping over the bodies of Orcs to an outcropping of rock that jutted over the river far below.

Legolas approached and stood beside her. Together they looked down to see if their friend had fallen. The presence that normally provided her with comfort now seemed just as lost and unsure as she was. Suddenly a cough came from one of the bodies. The two shared an unsure look before running and crouching beside the dying Orc.

Gimli came over and put his axe to the throat of the Orc, ready to swiftly end the existence of the vile creature. He said, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

The Orc got out roughly, "He's dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas grabbed the Orc and denied angrily, "You lie."

The Orc laughed a couple of times then his laughter went silent as he died. Legolas dropped him disgusted, his normally calm blue eyes now churning with anger and sadness. Ranelen was about to get up when she saw something glimmering white on the Orc's body. She took it out of the Orc's hand and saw with surprise that it was the Evenstar necklace, given to Arwen Undomiel.

Legolas stood and walked to the cliff to stare in disbelief at the churning waters below. King Theoden stood there looking over at the rocks that surely would have ended the life of any who fell. After a second the King commanded, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

The Elf looked at him in disbelief, but the king only said, "Come." Sadness shone in his eyes, but he would allow no grief in front of his men who held onto their courage only through him.

Legolas seemed lost. He stood there, looking out over the battlefield but seeing none of it. Knowing that he was reeling from the death of his closest friend, Ranelen took his arm and led him back to Arod. Gimli followed behind and she helped him on once Legolas mounted. Gently she clasped Legolas' hand and looked into his eyes, giving and receiving a million emotions without a word spoken. Afterward Ranelen climbed on Vanyamin.

They rode out following behind the king. The ride to Helm's Deep didn't take long, but it was silent and sad. Everyone was immersed in their grief and paid no attention to the rest of the world. Thoughts of the men lost tormented them all. Fathers, brothers and sons had been lost all because of an old man's lust for power, dominance, and his hatred of their kind.

When they arrived the horses clattered over the stone bridge and took them inside. All around people were trying to settle in, but they all stopped to scan the faces of the survivors. The riders dismounted in the courtyard and began to disperse, going to give the news to wives who were now widows and children who were now fatherless. Ranelen barely paid attention to her surroundings because her heart was too immersed in grief.

Aragorn had been like a father to her. He had supported her, but he also chastised her when she needed it. When she felt like crying he would encourage her. Aragorn had taken care of her after Boromir's attack, and he had given her strength when she began to despair for the people at Edoras. He didn't deserve to die. But there was a ray of hope in her heart. Something inside her said that the Ranger had yet another part to play in their journey. His time could not be over yet.

Drawing her attention away from her turbulent thoughts, Ranelen saw Gimli go up to Eowyn. The woman turned to him and said, "Lord Aragorn… Where is he?"

Gimli had a hard time responding. "He fell."

Eowyn turned as if she couldn't meet his eyes. Slowly she sat down, filled with grief. Ranelen wasn't sure, but she went over to try and comfort her. The Rohirrim woman seemed to be trying to hold herself together as Ranelen crouched beside her. Though she mightot know all of Eowyn's situation, she did know grief.

"Do not mourn him yet, milady. All things have their time, and now may be his."

Eowyn looked at her in disbelief. "How can you say such things? Is there truly no way? You fought with him. Tell me, is there any hope left?"

Thinking for a moment, Ranelen said carefully, "There is always hope. The Sun will rise, however dark the night may be. Fear not; I hold to hope, so must you."

The woman wiped away a tear that had begun to fall. She looked over Ranelen with an appraising eye before saying, "You have changed so much... Ranelen. When last I saw you, you were shy and a bit unsure. Now you are as strong as one of the Men and just as brave. What happened to you?"

Thinking that perhaps it would distract the woman from her grief, the young woman relayed her tale, starting from the very beginning. Some things, specifically her moments with Legolas, were skpped over or hurried through, but Eowyn must have noticed for she had a knowing smile.

They talked for a while. Eowyn spoke of what had happened in Rohan during her absence. Ranelen obliged Eowyn's curiousity by telling her everything she knew of Imladris and the Elves. This seemed to comfort her a bit, so after a bit Ranelen stood up and went to prepare for their stay. Everywhere people watched with fear, but also they had determination. They would fight for their land, even if it meant their deaths. As she went inside she heard the king order, "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate. And set a watch on the surround."

However, determined the people might be, they could not get everything accomplished soon enough. There just weren't enough people. Ranelen helped the people move their belongings and food to the caves. Once she helped a boy find his mother, and she saw Eowyn staring at her as if she didn't know her. She turned around and saw a girl staring at up her, one who seemed mysteriously familiar.

The girl was very shy, twirling a strand of obsidian hair around her finger. At last she asked, "Why are you here, Lady? My brother says that the Elves have all died. You are an Elf Lady, but you come here for us. Why?"

The insatiable need for answers in the young one's eyes reminded Ranelen much of herself. The amused young woman knelt before the girl and said, "Thank you, little one. None so pretty as you have ever called me a Lady before. But why am I here? That is simple. I am here for the ones that I love." Her answer was as simplified as she could make it. For how would a child explain the concept of duty and a higher calling? of risking everything to help those you care about?

The girl smiled sweetly. Then she said, "The Elf-man? My older sister says he is very handsome, and that it is a good thing; a beautiful lady like you should be his love."

The girl's statement surprised her. It was a bit of a shock, really. The thought of her and Legolas like _that_ just seemed so impossible. She said, "She thinks that? Well, you may tell your sister that she is very kind, but the Elf Lord and I are but friends. Thank you anyway.

'Actually I come for my love of Rohan. I lived here as a girl, and served the Lady Eowyn. This place is dear to me, and I will always place my bow and sword at the service of Rohan. But come, I'm sure your mother needs you. Go on."  
Ranelen looked away from the girl, scanning the surrounding people to see if oen of them was the girl's mother. After looking all around, Ranelen frowned and said as she turned back to the girl, "I don't see your mother. Is she-" she stopped immediately upon the sight where the girl had been. The little girl was gone.

A/N: So what did you think of Aragorn's revelation? Please tell me what you think about everything!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Yeah, I couldn't wait to upload another chapter. I just love hearing from everyone! Oh, for anyone wondering: Aragorn is not interested in Ranelen romantically. He loves her in a fatherly-way. And the little girl... her identity will be discovered later. But I was really surprised that so few people cared about what Aragorn said of Ranelen's parentage... I figured that would be a big issue. Anyway, I'm done babbling. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Goodness, you'd think by chapter 25 they'd realize this...

A couple of days later Ranelen was clearing away the last of a storeroom when she heard faint cries of, "He's alive!" and "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless Man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie."

A voice she had thought never to hear again asked, "Gimli, where is the king?"

Ranelen took off running, heading for the hall where the king was currently talking battle strategy. He was alive, but she couldn't believe it until seen with her own eyes. The word of the miracle spread as fast as her feet flew, people stopping their work to tell the news. She rounded a corner and slid to a stop. Ranelen took a deep, steadying breath and walked forward. Legolas stood in front of Aragorn with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"_Le abdollen_." (You're late.)

Aragorn looked at him questioningly but didn't speak. No doubt he was wondering why in the world his friend cared about his timing when at least he was alive.

The Elf looked him over and said bluntly, "You look terrible."

Aragorn smiled and chuckled quietly. Ranelen smiled slightly, even as tears ran down her face. She stepped up and hugged the Man tightly, rejoicing that the Man she viewed as a father had come back to her. She whispered in a voice only he and Legolas could hear, "You look alive, and that is enough for me. Your death was too much to bear, _mellon nîn._"(my friend)

As she pulled away she placed Aragorn's most precious jewel in his hands. He looked down then looked up at her in surprise. He looked between Ranelen and Legolas, trying to discern how much they knew or had figured out, but the two just smiled back at him.

Aragorn nodded and said quietly, "_Hannon le_." (Thank you)

After a second or two of pensive thinking, the Ranger looked up and said, "Come. I have information for the king. You both will want to be there."

The tone in his voice made Ranelen worry. _ What could possibley cause him to be like this? What could have gone wrong?_

Legolas must have sensed her worry for he gently touched her arm in an effort to waylay her worries. She smiled at him gratefully; then together the group went inside. Everyone paused to see Aragorn, but the Man didn't stop to speak to any of them. He made his way to the king and told the story of his survival, waiting quietly as the king reviewed this information. Theoden paced in thought and stopped before asking, "A great host you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

Aragorn shifted slightly and said, "Ten thousand strong at least."

The king turned to look at him and asked with horrible disbelief, "Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

The king turned and started walking. "Let them come!" He challenged harshly.

Gimli, Legolas, Ranelen, and Aragorn followed the king as he walked down to the lower level of the fortress. He gave orders to one of the men and said as he walked out the barred gate, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

Ranelen said quietly, "That doesn't mean it can't happen."

Gimli nodded and as the king turned to look at them the Dwarf said, "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden walked up to Gimli and said harshly, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He started walking back inside and the others followed, not sure how to deal with a king who wouldn't listen to reason. Theoden walked up to the wall and said, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Aragorn exclaimed exasperatedly, "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

Theoden turned around and said angrily, "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." He started walking away as if he expected that the conversation was over.

However, it wasn't. Aragorn suggested, "Send out riders, my lord." Theoden stomped back to them and Aragorn said trying to make him understand, "You must call for aid!"

Theoden snapped with barely concealed anger, "and who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

Aragorn said loyally, "Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed around us? Where was Gon-? No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone."

Ranelen knew that Aragorn hadn't liked the king's behavior, nor had any of the others, so she said, "Tread carefully, Thengelion. Do not drive away allies because of old anger."

The king turned away with a frown and continued walking along. Once he was gone Aragorn sighed and allowed himself to slouch down a bit. Knowing that they could all use a bit of lightheartedness, Ranelen went over and patted his shoulder saying, "Well, I think that went rather, well. Don't you?

It had the desired affect for Aragorn smiled, Gimli let loose an easy laugh, and Legolas' eyes twinkled merrily. Aragorn straightened and said, "Thank you, Ranelen. Perhaps next time we should just allow you to do the talking."

The thought of her trying to diplomatically tiptoe around the king was preposterous. She had grown more mature on the journey,and had learned to curb her tongue some more, but sometimes she still just wanted to tell people her exact opinion of them, their intelligence, or their lack of it. Ranelen said with a grin, "Aragorn, if I were in charge of speaking with the king, we'd be imprisoned or banished. I think you're our best bet."

Aragorn shook his head with a smile and started walking off with the others hurrying to keep up with him. The group made their way off of the wall and split up. Ranelen started helping the last families into the caves. Some would look at her openly in awe. Others thanked her profusely for the simplest things. People looked at her as though she were of the Maiar, come to them to save them from the darkness. It was uncomfortable, but they wouldn't stop. When she had unthinkingly tucked her hair behind her ear it got worse. Several people reached out to touch the slight tips at her ears, but they always stopped, whether from realizing it was making her uncomfortable or from more awe she couldn't tell. However, not all were so. Two women had spat at her when she offered to help, and one man had roughly shoved her away from his family.

After most people were in the caves or on their way she met back up with the others as Aragorn led the way around the keep. It was obvious that he had had no rest, nad it was taxing his strength. He gestured upward and said, "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate."

Legolas spoke worriedly, "Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive."

At that moment Eowyn came running through the crowd calling for Aragorn. She stopped in his way and said angrily, "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

Aragorn said in his wise voice, "That is an honorable charge." There was an air of cloaked impatience in his voice, due to the fact that he had many things to do before the battle, and he really didn't need to worry about the problems of a woman who sought renown and glory over peace and security.

She exclaimed, "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

Aragorn lowered his voice and said, "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

This didn't seem to be what she wanted to hear. Eowyn offered quietly, "Let me stand at your side."

Aragorn answered slowly, "It is not in my power to command it."

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Even Ranelen, a girl younger than I, is allowed to fight beside you and the others. Because they love you."

For a moment both were silent then Eowyn whispered, "I'm sorry." She looked once more at Aragorn and rushed off.

As soon as she was gone, Aragorn continued on his walk. Not wanting to leave their friend, the three others followed, walking without speaking to the armory. It was filled with the able-bodied men, all busily preparing for battle. Every one from boys younger than Ranelen to men older than Aragorn filled the room.

A boy, only of nine or ten, stood by, awkwardly clutching a sword that was too big for him. Knowing that attempting to use a weapon that wasn't right for you could get you killed, Ranelen made her way over to him and said, "Here, let me help you find something better than that."

The boy nodded his acceptance and followed Ranelen to a table of weapons. She looked through the swords and knives, hoping to find something the child could use to defend himself without hurting himself or any of his comrades.

Across the room, Aragorn tested a blade then threw it down. He said quietly, "Farmers, ferriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

Gimli piped up, "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few," Legolas said with a hint of anger and frustration in his voice. He looked around and continued, "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the Elf. Ranelen sent him a warning look, telling him not to continue, but he ignored her. Legolas turned around and walked a couple of steps. Then he said as he turned back around, "_Boe a hyn. Neled herain dan caer menig_."

Aragorn looked around like he was trying to inconspicuously see who was listening in and said, "_Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_."

Legolas whipped out, "Aragorn, _nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer_!"

Aragorn stomped over to him and cried, "Then I shall die as one of them!"

The Elf and Man stared at each other for a moment before Aragorn turned around and marched out the room. Legolas made as if to go after him but Gimli said, "Let him go, lad. Let him go."

For a second Legolas stood still then he's mouth pinched in anger and he walked out. Ranelen and Gimli shared a look before Gimli said, "Those two are too much alike. And too different. Well, I believe I shall leave them to it, and perhaps go find me some good old fashioned armor. Nothing like metal to steel the nerves."

Ranelen smiled at her Dwarf friend, momentarily amazed at the nature of Dwarves. Then she had to make a decision. Ranelen started walking down the hallways, going after Legolas. She found him in a room, practicing with the twin blades he normally carried strapped to his back.

She watched him for a while, thinking of the best way to talk to him. Finally she said softly, "You should rest before the battle."

He looked at her with ice in his eyes. It was such a shock it upset her. Those cerulean eyes had offered her comfort, kindness, and warmth. Now there was anger, and something mysterious and dark twisting within. He turned back to his practice saying, "I last longer than mortals."

She could almost feel the anger coming off of him, but his emotions confused her. There was no reason for him to be so furious, nor for the darkness in his eyes. The Rohirrim were only Men, but they would fight to the last. There was no reason to be upset, unless- there was something else bothering him.

Ranelen walked up to him, ignoring his uncomfortable shifting back and forth at their close proximity. She looked up into his eyes, unable to believe what her thoughts were telling her. Quietly and with the disbelief evident in her voice she said, "You're afraid."

Instantly Legolas turned rigid. He said harshly, "I am not afraid. I have no reason to fear."

"You have much to fear for. You are your father's heir; to die here would hurt your him. Gimli and Aragorn are your friends; losing them would hurt you very much. There is an army of Uruk'hai marching on us; we are outnumbered. There is much to fear and fear for. No one will fault you for it."

Legolas looked away for a second, thinking, before looking back at her sadly. "My father doesn't need an heir. Gimli and... Aragorn are the best warriors of their races. The Rohirrim will no doubt overcome their foes. But you forgot something."

"What?" Her brow wrinkled in confusion, trying to think of what the Elf could possibly fear losing."

The ice in his eyes turned to a fire, raging and burning within him. He said softly, "You. I can't lose you. Ranelen, you have become my closest friend, knowing my heart more than I could ever know myself. To lose you would be more than I could bear."

Her heart started beating out a harsh beat against her chest. Realizing their proximity, both's breathing sped up. Slowly, Legolas leaned down. He paused a second, as if allowingher to refuse him. Almost imperceptibly, Ranelen nodded. Immediately he went the rest of the way, kissing her.

The kiss was soft and questioning. At the same time it was firm and answering. Ranelen looped her arms around his neck, struggling to draw as close as possible to him. Legolas responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, catching her in a tight embrace.

Suddenly Ranelen realized what was happening. She pulled back swiftly, not wanting to look into the Elf's eyes. Shifting uncomfortably in his arms, she tried to look anywhere but his eyes. At last, she heard Legolas sigh. He said, "The last time I kissed you, you ran from me. Will it always be this way?"

Her heart beat harder, thinking that his words meant he _wanted_ there to be an always, but she still couldn't speak. It was as if something had taken her ability for speech. Before she could even attempt to say anything, a group of men walked down the hallway, armor clanking and loud voices echoing off the walls.

Legolas sighed once more and said softly, "We must prepare for the battle." Unwillingly he let his arms drop but moved no further. After a second, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Think about what I said, _tithen pen_. (little one)"

The Elf turned and started walking to the door. By this time Ranelen had managed to get a hold of herself. She called out hesitantly, "Legolas?"

When he turned to face her, she said softly, "We're going to have to talk about this soon, you know that?"

For the first time, Legolas smiled with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, a gleam that sent butterflies fluttering through Ranelen's stomach. "I'm looking forward to it."

A/N: I said we were getting to the good stuff and we are! Tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hm... is there anything that I actually need to say? Yes! Yet again, I am going to answer your reviews!

ILuvOdie: Thank you! Originally the kiss wasn't until later, but... things happen.

GlidingOne: Thank you so much!

samdel1997: Thank you and you got your wish!

aliben: Aragorn has a theory, but he isn't 100% sure. He doesn't want her to get her hopes up, especially with so much stuff going on. Thanks!

CookyCrumbla: Thank you!

Eliza Russel: Thank you! I always look forward to reading your reviews because they're so long and full of great content. I have tried to keep Legolas as real as possible. Ranelen, well, she has her emotional moment within the next few chapters (don't worry, I actually had it planned that way). Ranelen is starting to feel the stress, plus she's got several other thigns to worry about. Thanks again!

ccgnme: I'm so glad you love it, and I love the Legolas-lovin' too. Thank you!

Sand113: Aww, thank you.

kwisy: I love those moments too! Here's an update for you. Thanks!

DarkAngel620: Thanks. The whole thing with Legolas was a bit out of character, but he likes Ranelen, and it's changing him a bit. Thank you for reviewing!

Gwilwillith: Thanks!

Ranelen stayed in the room for a moment, lost in her thoughts. The last time Legolas kissed her, she had run from him. She hadn't been sure how to act, and she still wasn't, but there was no way she was running again. There was something between the two of them, and she wanted to know what it was.

Whenever they were together, it felt right. Legolas made her smile and laugh. He comforted her, and he had held her when she cried. But he wasn't perfect. He sometimes made her mad, and they argued. He could be annoying and infuriating, but she could be too. Neither was perfect, but maybe that was why they were interested in each other.

It was obvious to her now that Legolas was interested in her. They were attracted to each other of course, but it was more than that. He spoke to her, not as an object of beauty, but as a person, allowing her to speak her mind with him. She enjoyed speaking with him, even when their opinions were different. It was something she had never experienced before, not even with her dearest of friends.

Sighing, Ranelen pulled herself from her thoughts; they had sort of agreed to discuss what was going on between them later, and they would but now was not the time. She hurriedly left the room, going to the small room she had been given, and began to prepare for battle. Over her shirt she slipped on chain mail and then her jerkin, tying it down the front. She placed her belt with her extra knife around her waist and strapped her quiver to her back over her cloak. As she was tightening the last strap to the small plates that protected her arm, she heard a horn blow. It was a welcome sound, beautiful and otherworldly, not like the horn everyone had expected to hear, the horns form the approaching Uruk'hai army.

Immediately she hurried out of the room. From somewhere on the wall, a man called out, "Open the gate!" It was repeated several times, but now she could hear the marching of many light feet.

Ranelen was close by a minute later, and heard Theoden say in shock, "How is this possible?"

The very dear voice of the Marchwarden answered, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."

At that moment Aragorn and Legolas appeared at the top of the stairs. They hurried down as Haldir said, "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn said, "_Mae govannen_, Haldir." (Well met/welcome)

They exchanged the customary greeting and Aragorn said, "You are most welcome."

Ranelen began to make her way down the stairs, hoping that she didn't trip and roll to her friends' feet. Haldir didn't have time to prepare as she barreled into him with a hug. He clasped his arms around her slowly. "_Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín_," she said, pausing afterward to gather her thoughts. _ "Ú i vethed... nâ i onnad_, (A star shines on the hour of our meeting. This is not the end... it is the beginning.)" Ranelen pronounced gently.

**Haldir's POV**

Haldir pulled back and looked at her in surprise. He peered intently into her face, trying to discover how she could know his thoughts. He had told and allowed no one to know of his thoughts, of his worries about the coming battle. Sadly, she smiled and said softly, "Your thoughts run the same as my own, Warden. But fear not, I will protect you."

The Warden smiled and loosed her, shaking his head slightly. Ranelen had not changed _that_ much since leaving Caras Galadhon; the fire within her still burned brightly. Legolas came next, and the two elves clasped each other's shoulders in greeting. The battalion of Elves turned to face Theoden as Legolas and Ranelen stepped so that they stood by Haldir. The Warden announced, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

The king dazedly accepted their help and left the positioning of them to Aragorn, not knowing the true extent of their strengths. Aragorn and Haldir began to discuss strategy, thus Ranelen left, pleading that she still had to prepare for the battle. As she was leaving Haldir couldn't help but watch her, thinking of the woman she had become. Legolas noticed this and said, "What has caught your eye? I can't believe that the works of Men is what draws you."

Haldir looked at him, and if he had been anyone else, it would have seemed he blushed. But he only said, "Surely even you can see that the one is your own companion? She captured the attention of your party in a single day, tis no wonder we are all drawn to her. Here presence attracts love like the stars, drawing all to her grace and beauty."

Legolas looked in shock at the object of so much attention. The young woman turned the edge of the hallway and faded from sight, seemingly absorbed in her thoughts. He turned back and saw Haldir watching him. The other Elf smiled slightly and said, "Be careful, my kinsman. Not all will allow her a choice to her suit like the Elves. After what happened to her before, she must be watched and protected always."

Legolas looked at him strangely, then took off quickly after Ranelen. Haldir watched him go, stuck in his own thoughts. Ranelen was strong, but she was brittle. If the right thing struck her, she would fall apart. Already, in the few moments he had seen her, there was something about her that was diminished. The easy light within her was being smothered by the burdens weighing down her young shoulders. If something didn't change, the darkness would overpower her as it had some of the weaker Elves... but that was why she had the prince. Legolas would not allow her to fall. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that he was falling for her, if he was not already in love with her.

Such thoughts brought a smile to the Marchwarden's grim face. With this, Haldir went to prepare for the battle, his outlook much brightened from what it had been.

A/N: Really short, but oh well. The next chapter is the battle... I think. Tell me what you think; I love reviews! R&R!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Nope, not this time... Wait, yes there is. Sorry, this is not the battle. The battle is the next chapter (I promise!) but there are several interesting things in this chapter.

Disclaimer: It's on my Christmas List, but I'm still waiting.

Ranelen walked quickly to her small room to finish preparing. She picked up her bow from the Galadhrim and her sword, marveling on how much the blade had been through yet it still looked as pristine as when Elrond had first handed it to her. Then she left the room.

The original plan had been to go straight to her position on the wall, but there was something that she had to do first. Instead of running up on the wall, Ranelen made her way along the pathway below it, trying to spot someone that she needed to talk to.

As more time passed she began to worry that she wouldn't have time to do what she needed to do. Then the person she was looking for came around the corner, and she felt that she could breathe again. She had decided that she could not possibly go to her death without doing something first.

"Legolas, Legolas!"

**Legolas POV**

Walking, lost in his thoughts, he almost did not hear the whispered call. Luckily he did, turning quickly to see who called for him. In the half-darkness of an alcove set in the wall stood the young woman who constantly occupied his thoughts. She seemed worried about something, but nevertheless she waved him over.

Legolas walked to stand beside her in the darkened niche, wondering why she wanted him. It could not be about the kiss, could it? She had made it sound as if they would talk later. Surely that meant after the battle... didn't it?

The Elf looked at the young woman before him, attempting to discover what was bothering her. The warm brown eyes that were always so expressive would look anywhere but into his own eyes. Her usually calm composure was completely broken, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, and her weight shifting from foot to foot.

Thinking of what Haldir had said earlier, he wondered if perhaps one of the men had said something to her. Whatever it was would have to have been terrible for to be this flustered. He was about to ask her about it when she spoke.

"I wanted to- I mean, I thought that- This isn't the best of circumstances- Perhaps Ishould have waited-"

Nothing she said made any sense. It was vexing him. The more she said, the harder it was to understand what was going on. Finally he said firmly, "Ranelen, speak plainly. What is it?"

"There is something I want, _I_ _have_, to do before the battle." With that, Ranelen stepped forward and kissed him.

His first reaction was frozen shock. Ranelen had always seemed hesitant; now she was the one initiating the kiss. The next reaction was delighted pleasure. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her waist, ensuring that she could not escape from him. It seemed that escape was farthest from her mind for she grasped his shirt, straining to be as close as possible.

The kiss was a new experience for them, for this time Ranelen was the one giving. Legolas was enraptured by the feeling of receiving, just as he had been from the giving. Ranelen was warm and passionate in his arms, giving more than he had ever dreamed possible.

Legolas was the first to pull away this time, noticing smugly that the woman in his arms breathed as harshly as he did. A warm blush stained her cheeks. The hands which had seconds ago grasped his shirt now lay limply against his chest. The enchanting brown eyes were wide and added to the alluring innocence.

Slowly, Ranelen stepped back, out of the circle of his arms. After standing awkwardly for a moment, she grinned and said, "I suppose we should go to the battle now."

Legolas smiled back at her. He said, "Yes, though I doubt that the battle will be anywhere near as exciting as that."

Ranelen blushed a darker pink. She shifted about on her feet before saying, "You never know. The Uruk'hai may kiss better than I do."

The Elf laughed at the thought and said, "Well, you can be the first to find out."

"Perhaps Gimli should have that honor."

The two were quiet a second before bursting out laughing from the hilarity of the situation. Their laughter brought tears to their eyes and had them doubled over, trying to catch their breath. Without realizing it, they leaned against each other, providing much-needed support.

Suddenly aware of the opportunity their closeness provided, Legolas stopped laughing and gently tucked a loose tendril of hair from the young woman's face. Ranelen grew quiet, looking up at him solemnly. He asked quietly, "So did you do what you had to?"

Ranelen nodded slightly. Softly she stated, "I couldn't face a possible death, not before I did that."

Legolas smiled at her joyfully. "I'm glad you did. And you will not die. Don't despair, remember?"

The question had been meant to lighten the mood, but id did just the opposite. Something dark flashed across her face, swiftly hidden and buried inside. Legolas wanted to ask about it, but he knew that she would not tell him yet.

Ranelen looked out of their small alcove and said, "We must go. The battle will begin soon." She sent him a fleeting glance before heading to the wall, leaving him.

**Legolas POV**

Legolas left the niche shortly after Ranelen, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't keep himself reigned in around Ranelen. Everything she did knocked him off his feet. When she would smile or laugh it seemed his heart grew wings. When she frowned or was sad he wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from all of the bad things.

The way his thoughts were going reminded him of Ranelen going into battle. He had seen her fight before, but those had been more of skirmishes. This was going to be a true battle, against an army. If something were to happen to her, he didn't know what he would do.

At that moment he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned around quickly but relaxed when he saw that it was only Aragorn. "_Mellon nin _(my friend), you caught me off guard."

Aragorn nodded and said, "I can see that. You seemed quite distracted. But come, walk with me."

The Man led Legolas up some stairs to one of the battlements. It looked down on the wall with the Elves, and Legolas sighed when he saw the space beside Gimli which the Dwarf was saving for Ranelen and the himself.

"It is a sad day when children must fight."

Legolas looked around at the Men with fear written plainly on their faces. He said quietly, "It is a sad day when anyone must fight."

Aragorn nodded. After a second he said, "I noticed how you seem to be protective of Ranelen lately."

For a second Legolas thought Aragorn had seen the event in the alcove. Choosing his words carefully, he said, "Ranelen has had to go through more than anyone of us. She is very young to have lived through what she has."

Aragorn sighed and glanced down at where the woman they spoke of was just walking to the battlement. Occupied by his thoughts, he said softly, "You have no idea."

Legolas shot him a questioning look as he said, "What do you mean? Is there something I don't know about?"

**Aragorn POV**

This was bad. He hadn't intended to let Legolas know that, but he had not even realized had spoken at first. Ranelen had asked him not to tell what had happened, and there was no doubt that Legolas would be furious when he found out. However, Legolas also would not give up until he knew, and he did deserve to know what had happened. Ranelen needed all of the protection she could get. He turned to face Legolas and said, "Legolas, there is something you should know. The day that Boromir tried to take the Ring, Ranelen went after him. Do you remember that?"

Legolas nodded, wondering where this was going. He sensed its importance and wisely waited for his friend to continue.

"She caught up with him shortly after he tried to take the Ring, and he…" Aragorn had to take in a deep breath before he could continue. "Whatever had hold of him tried to kill her, and, ...it could have escalated." The look he gave Legolas left no doubt as to what he meant.

"How did it happen?" Legolas asked in a cold, flat voice.

"Ranelen caught him when the Ring still had control of his mind. At first he tried to kill her, choking her until she could not breathe. But later she told me that the look he gave her left no doubt as to what his intentions were, should he overpower her. It, _changed,_ the attraction he felt, and he attacked her. She managed to get away before he did any physical damage, but she was hurt all the same. She ran into me, but told me later not to tell you. She is ashamed, and nothing will change her feelings."

At the expression on Legolas' face Aragorn said, "I only tell you because I believe you have a right to know. You are her dearest friend, and I fear that she needs more protection. I do not wish her to be hurt again."

Legolas clapped his friend on the back and said quietly, "I know that you see her as a daughter. Do not worry; I will do my best to protect her in the coming battle."

Aragorn nodded in agreement then said, "Come, we have lingered too long."

At that moment a quiet laugh drifted up from the battlement. Both males looked down and saw Ranelen laughing quietly at something Gimli did. They smiled at the laughter that seemed to bring light, even in the midst of the blackest night.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. Ranelen turned around and caught Legolas' eyes. Both were entranced for a second, but Legolas jerked his eyes away first. He could not look at her without anger coursing through him at what had been done to her.

**Ranelen**

She sighed when Legolas looked away. He seemed to be so contradictory, but the emotions of the Elves were hard to decipher. Soon the object of her thoughts came and stood between her and Gimli, making sure that he never met her eyes. There was something going on with him, but she didn't know what it was.

No one around them spoke, and it seemed as though a giant cloud were waiting over them. The Elves they stood by stood at attention, but watched the horizon with growing acceptance of their fate. The fear and horror of the situation they faced was kept hidden under a cool mask.

Gradually the sound of thousands of feet floated to the Ranelen's ears. At the same time she saw the Black Host march into sight. The banners bore Saruman's White Hand, and in her heart Ranelen cursed Saruman for the darkness he had brought to peaceful lands, and for the death and destruction that his army would wield.

Haldir walked by to take up his position, but Ranelen grabbed his arm to stop him. His dark mood had abated slightly, for a reason she didn't know. She said quietly, eyes blazing, "The Galadhrim will see Aman. I swear it."

The Marchwarden looked at her with amazement and said, "You are wise and powerful beyond your years, _mellon nin _(my friend). Thank you." He smiled at her then took up his position further down the wall.

Ranelen turned back around to see that the host had advanced towards them. Gimli grumbled, "You could have picked a better spot."

Aragorn walked up to stand beside them and Gimli said, "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Lightning flashed above, and rain began to fall. Legolas stated encouragingly, "Your friends are with you Aragorn."

Gimli said depressingly, "Let's hope they last the night."

Ranelen would have laughed, but the moment was beginning to seem too hopeless. Aragorn clasped Legolas on the shoulder before walking away. Then the rain truly started to pour down. Ranelen shifted uncomfortably for the water was running down the back of her shirt, causing Legolas to attempt to hide a smile behind his hand.

As the Uruk-hai came within bow-range, Aragorn called to the Elves, "_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas_. (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.)"

An Uruk-hai commander roared a challenge in the cold air. It struck fear in the hearts of many. The Uruks stopped, and for a moment there was quiet. Aragorn stepped closer to the wall. Gimli began hopping up and down saying agitatedly, "What's happening out there?"

Legolas said with a sly grin on his face, "Shall I describe it to you?" Gimli stopped jumping, Legolas looked down, and the Elf said, "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

For a second Gimli looked at his friend then laughed. The Uruks began to bang their weapons to form a harsh music. Aragorn drew his sword with a slight clear note. Gimli shifted himself slightly to try and see more. At any second the order to fire would be given, and the battle would begin.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Review please! Your thoughts are always interesting!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: The battle, like I promised! And I am responding to reviews!

Angel JJK: Thanks. I've always loved the interaction between Legolas and Gimli too.

booklover1498: Thank you. Here's your update!

samdel1997: Aww, thank you so much. This is it.

Usagi-chan: Thank you for the compliment! Don't worry, I do plan to go through ROTK so we've a while yet, and I'm thinking about a sequel... (you spelled her name right :) Thank you again!

FlayAltadusa: Sorry about the typos. I went back and fixed a couple that were terrifying but I know there's more. Thanks!

DarkAngel620: Thank you! Ranelen is going through a lot right now, but she's beginning to realize what she wants. The thing with Boromir was bad, but it could have been worse. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Santa's running a bit behind this year.

It seemed that not everyone could wait for the command to fire, for suddenly an arrow twanged from the bowstring. It hit the Uruk between the plates of armor on its neck, taking everyone by surprise. With a slight groan it fell forward.

Aragorn called, "_Dartho_! (Hold!)

All of the Uruks began to roar in anger. Knowing that soon the battle would start, Ranelen took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind. All too soon she would have to focus completely on fighting. The Uruk-hai general roared once more, and his subordinates swarmed forward. The battle had begun.

As they drew closer Aragorn called out, "_Tangado a chadad_! (Prepare to fire!)

As one, everyone with a bow drew an arrow from its quiver and nocked it. Legolas said to those around him, "_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc._ (Their armor is weak at the neck, and under the arms.)

Hearing this Ranelen shifted slightly higher so her arrow would hit the better target. Aragorn chopped his arm down and yelled, "_Hado i philinn_! (Fire the arrows!)

Immediately a multitude of arrows shot into the air, falling like deadly rain. Many of the Uruks fell, but some arrows missed their marks and the Uruks were only wounded, not killed. Ranelen heard Gimli question tensely, "Did they hit anything?"

Then several commanders of the Men called to fire. Once more hundreds of arrows flew through the sky. Less hit their marks, and even fewer were fatal. Aragorn once more prepared the archers to fire by turning to those who were stationed on the ground behind the wall. He yelled, "_Hado!_ (Fire!)

Ranelen was about to nock another arrow when she heard Gimli yelling, "Send them to me! Come on!"

After that she couldn't pay attention. She began to fire arrows as fast as her fingers could grasp them. The movements were routine, but it wouldn't matter for soon they would run out of arrows. Then the fighting would be up close, and far more deadly.

The Uruk-hai brought out crossbows and began to fire. Several Elves fell, but out of them there were few fatalities. The Men were not so lucky. On the wall further down quite a few Men died, going to their deaths with screams and harsh cries.

Suddenly something caught the corner of Ranelen's eye as she was pulling the laces tighter on her arm to stop the bleeding. She looked for a second and saw that there were ladders being placed at the bottom of the wall. Swiftly lifting her bow, she adjusted her aim and began to fire at those who were trying to bring up the ladders. At the same time Aragorn saw what she was doing and yelled, "_Pendraith_! (Ladders!)

The Uruk-hai began to come up faster than the Elves could shoot them down, but they kept trying. Once a Uruk was felled, another would climb to take its place. Soon Aragorn called out, "Swords! Swords!"

Ranelen pulled her sword out and fixed her bow to her back., readying herself for the coming fight. It was only a second before the Uruks were upon them. Ranelen slashed at one on the ladder and watched with great satisfaction as it fell to the ground below. Her satisfied feeling didn't last long for soon more Uruks swarmed up the ladder, and all were not as easily dispatched.

As Ranelen was waiting for the next Uruk'hai to climb the ladder, she heard Gimli yell, "Legolas! Two already!"

Legolas yelled back, "I'm on seventeen!"

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

After that the two continuously shouted their 'score'. Ranelen couldn't help a small grin as she thought of how many were down due to her blade. She kept the number to herself and continued to slash and stab at the Uruk-hai around her. It would be interesting to see how the two reacted to a younger woman 'scoring' higher.

"Causeway! _Na fennas_!" Aragorn began to shout.

Ranelen looked over and saw a group of the Uruks surrounded by shields advance upon the causeway. Immediately she tucked her sword back into the sheath and withdrew her bow.

The archers turned and began to fire at the advancing Uruk-hai. The Uruks on the side began to fall from the causeway to land among their brethren. Yet it wasn't enough.

Suddenly a light distracted Ranelen she looked down and saw an Uruk-hai running with a lit torch. She thought, _Oh no. This can't be good_. Aragorn noticed too for he yelled, "_Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon, Ranelen_! _Dago hon!_ (Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him, Ranelen! Kill him!)"

She fired, but the arrow only scraped the monster's arm. Legolas shot, and the arrow pierced into the shoulder. However the Uruk kept running. Ranelen nocked another arrow and shot at the same time as Legolas. Both arrows stuck right above the heart, but the Uruk put on a burst of speed and threw himself forward.

A huge noise blasted out, and Ranelen was hurled through the air, flying from the wall. She slammed into the ground and skidded several feet, disorienting her momentarily. Her ears rang and her sight turned in circles. For a second she was too dazed to know what was going on, then it hit her. She jumped up on her feet and looked around to make sure the others were safe.

Aragorn lay on the ground, but it seemed that the others were still on the wall. Some of the Elves had flown off, and a couple were injured, several dead. The priority at the moment was Aragorn for the Uruks began to rush forward in the breach.

Ranelen ran to him, but heard Gimli shout, "Aragorn! Ranelen!" His statement was followed by his jump from on top of the wall to on top of several of the charging Uruk-hai. He began to slash at the Uruks, giving them some time.

Aragorn stood up, and when he saw his friend fighting for him he called out, "Gimli!"

Before he could charge, Ranelen grabbed his arm and said, "No, Aragorn. You have an army at your disposal. Do not waste your life so eagerly."

For a second it seemed Aragorn would not listen then he called out, "_Hado ribed!_"

The Elves behind them fired all around them at the Uruk-hai. Many fell, but Gimli was still surrounded. Aragorn's face hardened and he called out, "_Herio_! (Charge!)"

All those surrounding who heard the order drew their swords and rushed down on the Uruk-hai. The force Elves swept down on the Uruk-hai. It was a fearsome sight. Several of the Uruk'hai turned and fled from the gap in the wall, others squealed in fear as they were cut down.

Ranelen immediately fought her way to Gimli. As she did, she saw Legolas. He threw an Uruk-hai shield down on the ground so that it skidded across the stone. Then he jumped on it and rode it down the steps, shooting at the Uruk-hai standing below.

Once he landed on the ground, taking out another of the Uruk'hai, Ranelen called out, "Are you trying to show off again, Prince?"

He laughed once at her, but after that both were caught up in the fighting. Ranelen was finishing off an opponent when she felt something cut through her armor. She swung out, and an Uruk roared in pain. She finished him off then looked to see what was wrong. He had caught her on her right side and cut through one of the spots not covered by the ill-fitting chainmail, right by her ribs. Ranelen tried to peel away a bit of the cloth and mail to see how bad it was, but it was survivable so she left it alone and soon managed to forget about it with the adrenaline flowing through her veins.

It seemed that the wave of Uruk-hai would never end and they would be stuck on the ground fighting when the King called out to Aragorn, "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Aragorn called back to those fighting around him, "_Nan barad! Nan Barad_! (To the Keep! To the Keep!)"

Ranelen was about to go back to the Keep when she heard Aragorn yell out, "Haldir! _Nan Barad! _(To the keep!)"

She turned around to see the Marchwarden on top of the wall. He started yelling for the others and did not see the Uruk as it came up behind him. It wounded him in the side, causing Haldir to stumble. He stabbed the Uruk, but was distracted by the blood that was pouring from him.

Another Uruk came up behind him. The only thought that crossed her mind was, _Not Haldir! Not him!_ Ranelen pulled out her small knife and let it fly, calling to the Valar. They must have heard her supplication for the blade flew fast and true, embedding in the trunk-like neck of the Uruk-hai.

Aragorn ran up to help Haldir, but Ranelen couldn't, sinking to her knees in relief and something else. The dizzines was staggering, and it seemed as if the world were turning around her. She drew in a couple of deep breaths then looked around to see what was going on that she missed in her distraction.

A bit away from her, Aragorn was dragging Haldir down the steps. Ranelen called to a couple of the Elves nearby and hurried over to Aragorn, doing her best to ignore the pain in her side. She said, "Aragorn give him to them. They will take him to the Healer's."

The Man nodded at her, then ran up the wall in rage. Before following Aragorn, Ranelen spared a glance at Haldir. He was in obvious pain and appeared to be dizzy also. At the top of the wall, Aragorn shoved a ladder off the wall and went with it. Ranelen took a different approach. She jumped off the wall.

Landing hard on the armor-plated backs of the Uruk-hai, Ranelen realized that maybe her choice wasn't the best idea. Several went down, but she didn't, rolling as soon as she touched the ground. At first Ranelen struggled to stay on her feet, her sword flashing in a deadly caper even as her balance wavered. The Uruk-hai pushed her back after a bit, but she didn't go into the keep until the last possible moment.

When inside, she tried to run to the front door, but the dizziness was back. She leaned against a wall and drew in a deep breath, attempting to ease the pain and disorientation. A man came by, and as he passed he said, "Lad, perhaps you should go to the Healer's."

Ranelen looked up, causing the Man gasped under his breath, "An Elf!" He seemed surprised but was plain shocked when Ranelen straightened and he saw that she was a woman. He said, "I'm sorry, milady. I didn't know. Would you like me to escort you to the Healer's?"

The young woman shook her head. Once more the dizziness has passed and she was ready to fight. "I'm fine. I was going to the front to help with the door, but it seems this door could use some defending." Several Uruk'hai were beating and pounding against the door, attempting to gain entry.

The man nodded his head shyly and said, "Yes, milady. That's just what I was coming to do."

"Then perhaps we should fight together," she suggested with a weak smile.

Her ally smiled a bit then went and pressed himself against the door when the Uruk-hai began to slam into it trying to get in. Before she could do anything some of the men from the front came. One of them said, "Go on now, lad. We have this door. They need more up on the Keep's walls."

Before Ranelen could correct him, she heard the clash of metal on stone and the screams of men. Running to the wall not blown apart, it didn't take her long to get there. When she did she saw that the Uruk-hai were trying to get on the wall again.

Once more she put up her sword and withdrew her bow. As she did she saw Legolas standing close by. He shot an arrow that sliced through the knot tying the two pieces of a ladder together. This caused the ladder to fall back, killing those on and underneath it.

Ranelen took up his idea but soon had to shoot at those getting off the ladder. She saw Legolas step up on the battlement and call down, "Aragorn!" He tossed down a coil of rope, and began to haul it up a second later.

She saw the struggle he was having trying to pull both Aragorn and Gimli so Ranelen put up her bow and went to help him. The rope cut into her fingers, and her wounds burned from being pulled. However, she ignored it, gritting her teeth and throwing her weight against the rope.

Finally they managed to pull the man and dwarf over onto the wall. When they had both set on their feet they heard the cries, "Fall back! Fall back!"

Right away those fighting on the wall began to run toward the Keep. The friends tried to herd people inside. A boy that was recognized as the one she had tried to help in the Armory, came limping by. Quickly Ranelen draped his arm over her shoulders and helped him inside. She got him to the Healer's then hurried to the front where the Uruk-hai were trying to break their last defense.

King Theoden looked at where the men were trying to shore up the door. Bleakly he said, "The fortress is taken. It is over."

Aragorn ran over and said, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it."

He turned and said calmly to Gamling, "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" No one answered so he said harsher, "Is there no other way?"

Gamling had hesitated, looking to his king, but at no response he said, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

They were interrupted by a bang as the Uruk-hai tried to batter down the door. Aragorn turned Gamling to face him and said, "Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

King Theoden said despondent, "So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn said quietly, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

At that moment Ranelen noticed that it was lighter. She looked up at the windows and thanked the Valar that it was finally morning. Gandalf had said he would come at dawn, and the Maiar would keep his word. Their salvation was at hand.

"For death and glory."

Aragorn said with quiet strength, "For Rohan." He walked over to stand in front of Theoden and said, "For your people."

Gimli piped up, "The sun is rising."

Aragorn seemed to realize this at last. He looked up at the windows where dawn's rays shone through and some of the hopelessness faded.

"Yes. Yes." With each word King Theoden seemed to draw up a bit more of his old determination. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

The door seemed to be breaking as Theoden clasped Aragorn's shoulder and said, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Gimli seemed to be thrilled as he rushed off to blow the horn. Several of the men brought forth horses, sending grateful looks to those who were riding out on a suicide charge. Vanyamin shook her head and snorted at the smell of the Uruk-hai, but nickered softly when she saw the young woman she had befriended.

Ranelen took her horse's reins and jumped onto her back. As she did, so did the others. Aragorn climbed on Brego with a pat to his neck, and Legolas mounted Arod with soft encouragement in Elvish.

When everyone was mounted, the King said fiercely, "Fell deeds, awake." The doors started to splinter as Theoden said, "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn."

Ranelen pulled out her sword and shifted slightly on Vanyamin's back. Suddenly the horn blew high above them, permeating the air adn echoing across every inch of stone. At that moment the doors splintered and fell in, only a second later. The King called out, "_Forð Eorlingas! _(Forth Eorlingas!)"

The company surged forward as the Uruks came charging in. Ranelen slashed and stabbed at the horde around her, concentrating on staying Vanyamin's back. She did not want to repeat her experience in the fight with the Wargs. After the Uruk-hai realized that they were not prepared to fight the riders, they tried to run but were cut down.

The riders swept out from the Keep, ploughing through the horde of Saruman's monsters. They rode down the path and out onto the causeway, hacking, stabbing, and slashing anything that got too close. When they reached the bottom they were surrounded, but they fought back with a fury.

Ranelen happened to glance up toward the east and saw a white light glowing on the hill above. It faded slightly, and she saw that it was Gandalf on Shadowfax. Shadowfax reared and whinnied a high piercing note. She wanted to laugh for joy. They were saved. It seemed that the Uruk-hai noticed the White Rider. Many of them turned to look up at him with confusion.

Suddenly Eomer rode up beside Gandalf. They seemed to converse for a moment then Eomer called out, "Rohirrim!" His riders rode up nearer to him to the snarls of the Uruks. The Marshal commanded, "To the King!"

The riders charged down. A white light shone from Gandalf's staff and blinded the Uruk-hai. Ranelen continued to attack those around her, though now there was a fierce determination to end things. The others followed suit, but now all fought faster for their hearts were light with hope.

At last the Uruk-hai begin to flee. Theoden shouted, "Victory! We have victory!" and finally despair was fought back.

All of the riders began to route the Uruk-hai. Vanyamin took the opportunity to prance as she moved about, because she sensed that the smelly, horrid battle was over. Ranelen wanted to stop her, but it was a hopeless cause. It was worth prancing over, for the Uruk-hai were chased over the plain away from Helm's Deep.

At the crest of the hill Eomer rode in front of everyone calling, "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!"

Ranelen smiled, for she knew what was going to happen. It was as Gandalf said. The Ents had awoken, and they were strong. The only thing that came from the forest was the horrible squeals of the dying Uruk-hai.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Nope, I don't want to. Just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

When it all died down, a cheer started. All of the Men cheered, and even Gandalf cracked a smile. Legolas just peered intently into the trees as they quieted down. Aragorn let out a happy but tired sigh.

Gandalf then led them over and up the hill on the far side of the plain where they overlooked much of the land, all the way to the dark flames of Mordor. He said, "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." Everyone sat lost in their thoughts for a second before turning around and riding back, going to begin working on cleaning the aftermath.

Arriving in the Keep, Ranelen dismounted but almost collapsed when her feet hit the ground. Legolas came over and asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Now was not the time to start worrying about and wounds of hers. She could survive for a bit longer; afterward she would go see a Healer. The young woman nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired. I'll rest later."

The Elf Prince didn't seem too happy about this, but he didn't say a word, watching her closely. He allowed his horse to be led away then said, "Come, let us find our friend the Dwarf. I have some rather unfortunate news for him." The smile she loved appeared on his face, but it was marred by not-quite hidden concern for her.

Legolas walked with Ranelen around the ground beside the outer wall for a bit before they found Gimli. The Dwarf was sitting on a dead Uruk-hai with his axe embedded in the body, looking around with a self-satisfied expression. They stopped beside him, and Legolas stroked his bow, trying to look nonchalant.

"Final count… forty-two," the Elf declared smugly.

Gimli pulled his pipe out of his mouth and said, "Forty-two? Oh. That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Legolas nocked an arrow like lightning and shot it into the body of the Uruk-hai. He looked up happily and said, "Forty-three."

Gimli looked worried at how close the arrow had come. He growled, "He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

The Dwarf looked frustrated as he exclaimed, "He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" He shook the axe for emphasis, and the body jerked a bit.

Ranelen was about to tell them her own 'score' when the dizziness came back. This time it did not pass after a moment, it intensified. Her stomach roiled and everything sounded far away. She reached out to grab Legolas' arm, attempting to steady herself. Then everything went black.

**Legolas**

Legolas was going to say something back to his Dwarf friend when a hand grabbed his sleeve. He turned just in time to see Ranelen's legs give way beneath her. Swiftly he grabbed her and swung her up into his arms.

Gimli got up as fast as a dwarf could and asked, "What happened? What's wrong with the lass?"

Legolas didn't register anything he said. Instead he turned and began to walk hurriedly into the Keep, fearing that if he jostled her it would hurt her worse but desparate to get her to a healer. People around him looked at him strangely wondering why the Elf was toting the body of the Elf woman.

The Elf paid no attention to them. He walked into the Keep and shouted for Aragorn. The Man came running after a minute, wondering why his friend was calling fir him. He was just curious until he saw whose body Legolas carried. Then he said, "Oh, no." He turned and began to lead Legolas to the place the Healers had set up. As he walked he asked tersely, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Gimli and I were talking when she collapsed. However she was dizzy earlier after we got back. She told me it was just weariness from the battle."

Aragorn led him down a couple more hallways then paused. He said, "This is the Healers' place. They normally post one person to meet all new patients."

Legolas shifted Ranelen slightly, noticing something that almost made his heart stop. His feet did at the sight. When the Elf had moved her he saw a red stain on his shirt. A speedy look showed an older, darker stain on her own shirt. He called to his friend, "Aragorn, look."

Aragorn came closer and cursed softly under his breath. He was about to shout for help when an old man entered the Hall. The old man came over to them and quickly scanned over Ranelen's body. He looked at the Man and Elf and asked hurriedly, "What happened to her?"

Neither knew. The old man frowned but just called back toward the door he came from, "Breta!"

A second later two women came through the door and rushed over. At the sight of the women, Aragorn frowned in confusion, but Legolas had no time to ask him about it. The old man said to the new arrivals, "Take the Lady to one of the beds. Check her over and see what you can do."

Speedily the two women pulled Legolas along. They took him to a room right outside the Hall and had him lay her down on a bed. After that they shooed him out and shut the door behind him, even though he had protested furiously to be allowed to stay. Dejectedly Legolas made his way back to the Hall where Aragorn and Gimli waited, but his thoughts were centered on one whom he might soon lose.

The three friends ended up waiting several hours. The time was filled with pacing, worry, and some anger. Then the old man came back to them. He seemed tired as he came over, his hands still showing the bloodstains from working with the wounded. Aragorn was the first to speak, asking hoarsely, "How is she?"

The old smiled sadly and said, "She seems to be doing better. There is not much we can do for her though."

Legolas asked harshly, "What do you mean? Why can't you heal her?"

Aragorn made a quieting motion with his hand before turning to the man and saying, "What is wrong with her? What are the extent of her wounds?"

The old man looked at Aragorn, noticing the fatherly protection the man had for the girl. The healer chose his words carefully as he tried to remain as clinical as possible and said, "The young woman was covered from head to foot in bruises. I couldn't tell what that was from. She had many small cuts to her arms and several on her face. The worst thing was the wound in her side. It seemed that something cut through a loose spot in the chainmail, but luckily it did not go to the bone or hit anything vital. It would have been bad enough on its own, but she made it worse by not coming to us sooner. Yet with the adrenaline flowing through her, I doubt that she even felt the wound for quite some time."

Gimli interrupted to ask the question that tormented all of them. "Will the lass be alright? Will she live?"

The old man nodded with a frown and said, "I believe so. She has a strong spirit and should recover. However, there is something else. The blade that cut her held some kind of poison. It isn't immediately fatal for it is used to stop the body's ability to stop the bleeding. She has lost quite a sum of blood, but we have managed to give her something that should help."

Legolas asked quietly, "When may we see her?"

The old healer started to walk away as he said, "Wait, at the least, until tomorrow. She should be a little better by then. I would assume that with the right care she will be healed sooner than you think."

Aragorn shook his head once the old man was gone and said, "She hid it from us. No one gets hurt like that and doesn't know it."

Legolas frowned, and he said, "Of course she hid it from us. She would have wanted to fight until the battle was over or she was dead, and she knew we would have carried her forcibly here." _Which is what I should have done sooner_, the Elf thought.

Aragorn nodded but Gimli said, "How did it happen? I didn't see anything like that happen to the lass. She seemed fine every time I saw her."

The Man frowned slightly as he looked down at his Dwarf friend. "The bruises probably came from the explosion. She was right above where it happened. I don't remember seeing her get hurt other than that."

Legolas said quietly, "I did, well, I didn't think so at the time. I saw one of the Uruks swipe at her side. I remember thinking she must be blessed by the Valar to move so fast. Apparently I was wrong."

For a moment there was silence. Then Aragorn sighed and said, "I suppose I should go help with the cleanup. Legolas, tell me if anything happens? She is, dear, to me." With that, the Man turned and left, walking as fast as he could.

Gimli grumbled a bit before saying, "Aragorn's right. That girl has proven herself to be wise and beautiful." The Dwarf blushed seeing the look Legolas was giving him. He hurried on to say, "Well, we need to get this place cleaned up before we leave. I'm going to the Wall." He nodded to his friend and left, giving a concerned look down the hallway where his companion lay.

Legolas did not leave. Instead, he checked to make sure no one was around then ran back to Ranelen's room. The Elf slipped inside and turned to see the patient.

She lay on the bed with a blanket covering her. The healers had bathed her and cleaned her up a bit so that the dirt and grime of battle were gone, but the cuts and bruises stood out in contrast. Her hair lay spread out around her on the pillow, and with a start the Elf realized that this was the second time he had seen her with her hair unbound.

As stealthily as he could, Legolas walked to where she lay. He reached out a hand to take hold of hers but stopped, fearing he might somehow hurt her. Deciding to listen to the instructions of the healer and return tomorrow, Legolas leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He whispered softly, "_Ú-erich o nin gwanno_, Ranelen. _No ce ammaer ab lû thent_. _Amin corm erin yassen lle_. (You cannot leave me, Ranelen. May you be better soon. My heart remains with you.)

Sighing, he straightened and turned to go. Legolas was about to walk back out when a voice stopped him.

A/N: That's it! Please tell me what you think! Sorry I got this chapter up so late. I had to go to church and didn't have a lot of time to write. Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Forgot to mention this earlier, but the Two Towers is over! The Return of the King is coming up! Sadly that means that this story is getting shorter and shorter. Thanks for everyone supporting this story! I love everybody, and I'm glad that so many of you like this story!

Disclaimer: I have super-awesome-ninja-skills, but not LOTR. I'd trade if I could.

**Ranelen**

"You can stop staring. I'm not going anywhere." Ranelen had been half unconscious when Legolas first came in the room, not realizing who it was. However, when he spoke, she knew immediately who it was. Ranelen fully opened her eyes and saw Legolas looking at her in shock. She tried to sit up but froze up when she pulled her side.

Legolas moved forward slightly to see if he could do something but stopped when he stood beside the bed. Ranelen shifted and flinched a bit. Noticing this, he asked, "Is there something I can do to help?"

The young woman shook her head and said as clearly as she could, "I'm fine, really."

Before the Elf had looked concerned, now there was a cold fire in his icy blue eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her for a moment. His hard gaze made her squirm uncomfortably, shifting about and trying not to look directly in his eyes for fear of what she would see there.

At last Legolas spoke. "You're _**fine**_. That's what you call it. Ranelen, you almost died! You were lucky you only collapsed when you did! What if I or Gimli weren't there when you fell? What if you fell on the battlefield? You assuredly would have died! You should have told me!"

"And be hauled off the battlefield like a misbehaving child? I am not a child, Legolas! By the standards of Men, I am a grown woman! I can take care of myself! I don't need you watching me constantly!"

"Yes, that would suit you fine! Nearly dying after the battle is over, that _**proves**_ you can take care of yourself! Well, I am here, Ranelen, and _I'm. Not. Leaving_."

"You're as bad as the others! I won't be coddled! I've seen things no one should see, and if my death stops those from happening to another innocent, so be it!" She had begun to cry somewhere in the middle of the argument, and now she angrily wiped the tears away.

Seeing her in tears, Legolas' expression instantly softened. He said gently, "I am sorry. I came here to help, and all I did was hurt you."

The anger in her faded away, hearing his words. For a minute they sat in an uncomfortable silence, then she sighed. Ranelen shook her head. "No, you're right. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You had a right to be angry. I'm sure I must have worried all of you. I apologize," she said, attempting to squash the raging emotions in her.

Legolas saw how close she was to tears and hurried to take her hands in his. He said, "Perhaps if I explained myself, you could understand better." Legolas drew in a steadying breath and made sure to look in her eyes as he spoke. "Ranelen, I do not mean to restrict your freedom. You are able to take care of yourself, to a degree. You _**are**_ a woman," Ranelen blushed under his burning gaze, but he continued, "and I only watch over you... because I cannot bear to lose you."

Ranelen looked at him worriedly. She knew that they had to talk, but she hadn't expected it so soon. Partly it frightened her, but also she was curious. Legolas evoked strange feelings in her, adn she wanted to know the truth about what he felt for her.

Then she looked up and realized that Legolas seemed to be waiting to hear her own feelings. She took a shaky breath and said softly, "You are my dearest friend and closest companion, but," Legolas' face fell slightly before he swiftly covered it with the aloof mask of the Elf prince. Ranelen couldn't help a small smile as she reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "More importantly, you possess my heart."

The words left her breathless in fear, but she had to say them. Legolas had started out as another companion, another friend on this terrible journey, but things had changed. Even before Lothlorien she had been having such strange feelings that were quickly pressed down under the worry and stress of the journey. Now everything she felt was laid out before them.

However, Legolas still wore the aloof mask, and it was worrisome. Ranelen went through every moment they had been together, trying to gain any clue as to his feelings. He had kissed her several times, so that should have been obvious of any feelings he had for her, but also sometimes they would argue and he wouldn't talk to her for some time... so how did he really feel about her?

**Legolas**

The normally unimpassioned thoughts of the Elf were now racing through his mind. Ranelen had feelings for him. This brought both ecstasy and worry. He felt the same, but what could they do? Ranelen, though having the blood of the Elves, was not immortal as he was. Even if they did decide to engage in a relationship, it could not last. One day Ranelen would die, and he did not know if he could face that. But the thought of living the rest of his life without her was impossible. He would rather have one day with her than a lifetime without her.

With that, his mind was made up. He leaned forward to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes, not moving again until she looked at him. When she did, it was slow and her eyes were full of questions. He smiled and nodded slightly. Instantly she smiled joyfully, her entire being lighting up with the knowledge that she had his heart as assuredly as he had hers.

Careful not to hurt her, Legolas leaned forward to bestow a gentle kiss. However, he quickly pulled away when things started to heat up. Sending a mock glare at the young woman before him, he said tenderly, "You are wounded, Ranelen. Wait, at least until you are healed."

Ranelen frowned but had to agree with him. The Elf prince shook his head at the antics of the young woman. She brought warmth and passion to him when before he had been distant and aloof. It was no wonder she had enchanted him so easily, and so fast.

A yawn escaped her, and immediately Legolas felt guilty. She had been up all night, and she was wounded. Also, with all of the stress they had been under, she deserved a good rest. He shouldn't be bothering her right then.

Legolas stood up to go, but Ranelen held tight to his hand. He turned around to try and convince her to let him go but saw a cautious hopefullness in her eyes. She said, "Please, don't go. I just... I don't want to be alone."

"Ranelen, I-" but the look in her eyes made him stop. She had been through so much; how could he not allow her this small thing. With a small nod, he sat on the bed beside her. She leaned against him, and he could not help but wrap his arms around her. It was wonderful to hold her, yet at the same time he worried about someone coming in. The words of Men about his lack of propriety would not bother him, but they could hurt her. He would stay with her for awhile, but he would not risk her reputation for his comfort.

The young woman smiled at him, seeming to sense the way of his thoughts, and curled tighter up to his chest. Legolas freed one of his hands and stroked her back softly. Then he began to hum an Elvish lullaby that his mother had sang too him. In all it was too much and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

A/N: This chapter is short, but oh well. On a slightly sadder note, I do not have the Return of the King Extended Edition, but I am trying to borrow a copy from a friend. Thus, I cannot finish Ranelen yet. But hopefully you won't have to wait too long. After all, Aragorn has to have an interesting talk with a certain healer. Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I FINALLY DID IT! Okay, I admit it. I did forget (just for a while) that I had another chapter I could do. Sorry, but oh well, here it is. In this chapter Aragorn has a special discussion. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You guys are the reason I haven't given up on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR. If I did, my awesomeness would be complete.

**Aragorn**

The Man hauled yet another Uruk'hai body outside the wall to where the other carcasses were piled, waiting to be burned. He had thrown himself into the job of cleaning up to get his mind off of his wounded companion, but it wasn't working very well. In his mind, all he could see was Ranelen, pale and unconscious.

It angered him that she had had no thought to her own safety, but at the same time he was proud of her. Though often her compassion drove her to reckless endangerment of her own life, Ranelen only sought to do what was best for the people. It was a trait not often readily found in Men or Elves. He had seen very few with the empathy that she showed, and it gave him a sense of quiet satisfaction in the woman that she was.

Thinking about Ranelen, his thoughts were immediately drawn to her parentage. He thought that her mother was Breta, but the woman had not seemed to recognize Ranelen when she was taken to the Healers. Yet there was no other way that he knew of; the young woman was one of the Peredhil, he was sure.

With that, he decided to go speak to Breta; she would have the answers he sought. Aragorn finished his task and made his way back into the fortress. All around him the people ducked out of his way respectfully, and soon he was back inside the near-empty keep.

The king was speaking to Eomer, but the younger man didn't look pleased. He was frowning and his stance was tense. No doubt something was important was going on. However, Aragorn sensed that this was a private matter and merely gave them a brisk nod as he walked by. The king returned the acknowledgement and went back to speaking to Eomer in a hushed, stern voice.

Aragorn made his way back to the hall of the healers, attempting to focus only on the task at hand. Several women were carrying loads of bandages and baskets of herbs, but none of them were Breta. When he asked where she was, the woman all said that they didn't know and several added that they didn't have time for useless questions.

It was beginning to seem a hopeless task just as Aragorn felt a small tug on his jerkin. He looked down, and to his surprise a young girl stood there, beaming up at him. She was a small child, but there was something different about her. Hair the color of the night was bound back in a loose braid, and her eyes sparkled with the cold fire of stars.

The Man crouched down to meet her eye and said with a kind smile, "Are you looking for someone, little one?"

The little girl smiled and shook her head slightly. She said, "I'm not, but you're looking for Breta. She's in the storeroom at the end of the hall, that way," the little girl gestured as she spoke.

Aragorn looked to see where she was gesturing, and when he looked back she was gone. With a quick shake of his head, he decided to think of the mysterious girl later. At the moment he was hoping to solve the mysterious past of another young woman. He strode off down the hall, his strides lengthening as he realized how close he could be to finding out the truth about Ranelen's parents.

The door to the storeroom was half-open, leaving a trail of light across the floor. From inside a woman's voice could be heard taking inventory of the healing supplies. Making enough noise to let the room's occupant know someone was there, Aragorn pushed open the door and walked in.

Inside, shelves that had been carved from the rocky walls held an assortment of herbs and cloth for bandages. A petite woman standing by the shelves had turned when the man entered. She was strikingly beautiful, even in her mid-life. The eyes that could still twist a man around her finder where staring at him with evident curiosity.

It took a second for her to place him, but when she did, the woman knelt in a graceful curtsey, saying in obeisance, "My lord."

Aragorn strode to her, lifting her to standing straight. He smiled at her, overjoyed to reunite with one of his people, but at the same time he couldn't help checking her face for any sort of resemblance to Ranelen. There was no doubt that they looked somewhat similar, but it wasn't anything close to what he had hoped.

Breta noticed his close examination and frowned in confusion. She asked, "My lord, do you recognize me? I am Breta. I left some years ago…"

The Ranger shook his head, realizing that he was being rude. He smiled kindly at her and said, "Of course I remember you, Breta. It is impossible to forget you. Even now the men tell the boys of the beautiful Breta, and it seems that you have done well for yourself."

"Yes, I came to live with the Rohirrim some years ago. I took work as a healer in one of the camps. When it came time to evacuate, I came here, but I did not expect to see you, Lord Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded sadly. "My companions and I passed through Rohan looking for some friends of ours. We came to lend whatever service we could in Rohan's darkest hour."

A flash of comprehension lit her face. Breta exclaimed, "I had heard that a group of travelers had come to aid us, but I did not realize that you were among them!"

"It was myself; the Dwarf, Gimli; Legolas; and a young woman, Ranelen. Have you heard of her?"

Breta nodded slowly, obviously wondering where he was going with this. "She was the Elf woman who fought in the battle, yes? Tales of her already spread through the keep. I believe that she was put in one of the rooms when it was discovered that she was wounded. Are you looking for her?"

Aragorn knew that now was the time. "No," he said, "I'm not looking for Ranelen. I came to find you, for I have a question. Could you be Ranelen's mother?"

Immediately shock took the woman's features, followed by an immense amount of pain. Breta turned away, attempting to compose herself. It took a moment, but when she turned to face him tears glimmered in her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "I am not her mother."

Intense disappointment filled Aragorn. After seeming to get so close to the truth, he was back at the beginning. Realizing that Breta had continued to speak, Aragorn attempted to focus on her words instead of his tumultuous feelings.

"After I left our people, I journeyed to Mirkwood to find… the one I loved. When I arrived, the scouts there informed me that he had died in a skirmish only days before. They were not happy to see me, but they offered to escort me to Dale, should I wish it. I could not bear to be so close after what had happened, so I left. They gave me supplies, and I made my way to Rohan. There is no way that I could be your companion's mother; I have borne no children."

Aragorn saw how close the woman was to breaking down and said gently, "I am sorry to have caused you pain. It was not my intention."

Breta nodded shortly, wiping away the tears. "I know. You merely wish to find out the truth. I am sorry that I could not provide the answers that you seek. May your journey fare better than mine has," with that the woman turned and left, leaving Aragorn to his swirling thoughts.

A/N: Here we are, at last. Ufortunately, as previously stated, I cannot continue this. I don't have the Extended Edition ROTK, so until I get it, this is the end. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story in one way or another. You guys are the best.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: WOOHOO-VICTORY DANCE! No, this is not one of those author's notes saying that the story is hopeless and will never be continued. Yes, this is the next chapter. I finally got the DVD, meaning there will be more! To my ever horror and shame, I forgot (that ADD is killer) that we never found out what happened to Haldir! So, for all his other fans out there, here is the chapter dealing with him. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or story-alerted. Here are your digital cupcakes of coolness, because I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! …But I don't own or make money from the Lord of the Rings.

The days had passed in a blur as Ranelen lay abed, healing from wounds and poison inflicted on her during the battle. One of the healers had been kind enough to tell her all that had happened while she recovered. Things did not look well.

Already, Rohan was preparing for war. It did not matter that they had just been through one of the worst battles in history; the king wanted his country ready for whatever came next, most likely war. Even worse than the state of Rohan, was the health of Haldir. The poisoned blade that wounded her had held a more diluted version of the poison that ran through the Marchwarden's veins. The healers had tried everything they could think to do, but now the Elf lay in a fevered coma, from which none could rouse him. Any time, it was expected that his death would be announced.

At first everyone had tried to put her off from going. The healers said that she needed one more day to recover before she was allowed to come and go as she pleased. Aragorn did not think that she could handle losing her dear friend after everything else that she had been through, using that as his excuse to keep her from visiting. Gimli thought to distract her from worry by telling rousing tales of the epic battles he had partaken of. Legolas was the only one who thought that she should be allowed to choose whether or not she went.

After much arguing, Aragorn had agreed that she could go see Haldir. However, she could only go if someone went with her. That was why she had waited until the healers had dismissed everyone from the halls, saying that it was late and the wounded needed their rest. This way, there was no way for anyone to find out what she was doing and stop her.

They were leaving the next day. Small groups had already departed for their homes and to spread the news of Rohan's triumph in the Battle of Helms Deep. Ranelen knew that she could wait no longer to go see her friend. Several healers were staying behind to care for the wounded Elf, for the old healer, Bartholomew, had declared that he was not well enough to travel.

The young woman crept through the halls, praying that no one saw her. If spotted, it would not go well. No doubt she would be hauled back to her room like a naughty child, caught sneaking sweets from the kitchen, until someone could take the time to escort her. It would not happen.

As she went deeper into the maze of halls, there were fewer and fewer people. There was no one to stop her at this point. Ranelen found herself slowing out of anxiety. The doors were not marked, but it did not matter. The room holding her friend drew her to it with distracting single-mindedness.

All too soon the door was before her, presenting her with one last choice. She could still turn back at this point. No one would have to know that she was not strong enough to see the broken, sickly form of her friend and teacher. The Marchwarden would never know that she couldn't bear to look on him.

_No. I am strong enough. He is my friend. I owe him this, at the least. He was my mentor and friend; I cannot leave him in his darkest hour._

With those thoughts filling her, Ranelen pushed open the door and walked inside. A torch was set in a bracket upon the wall, providing little in the way of luminance. The room was sparsely furnished, holding only a small table and the bed. The room was cold but not just because of the temperature. There seemed to be an atmosphere of depression, of loss. Slowly, without thinking, the young woman made her way across the room to the bed. What lay there made her heart ache.

Haldir's skin was white like snow, with his bones standing out harshly. There was a cool sheen of sweat on his forehead. His breathing was extremely slow but with a slight hitch every couple of seconds. The life that normally seemed to flow through him like a river was gone, more like a trickle of what was once a mighty river.

At first tears merely pricked at her eyes, but they quickly began to flow down her cheeks. She said softly, "I'm so sorry, Haldir. This was never meant to happen. You're one of my dearest friends. I can't lose you after everything else. Please, come back to me."

Without realizing, Ranelen grasped Haldir's hand in her own and _felt_ for his presence. It was as if his _fëa _(soul)was tethered to the world by just a thin string, barely visible to her sight. She let go of the awareness of her physical self, sinking farther into shifting world of indistinct shadows.

When at last she became aware of her surroundings, everything was dark. The only bit of light that she was aware of was the small glow where Haldir had been. It was surrounded by a black, tar-like substance that seemed to be extinguishing the light, little by little. The hopelessness of the situation finally hit.

Despair was quickly followed by rage. "How could this happen? He was supposed to live! I promised him! I told him that he would see Aman! I thought I was supposed to bring hope, bring a new future! All I've brought him is death! I can't let this happen! I can't…" she trailed off in horror. Then her words brought up a memory.

_Next Galadriel went to Ranelen and said, "I have given that which each has needed the most, but to you, your need is not mine to give. So I will give you this, though compared to what I have seen in you it is paltry and fleeting. Yet, perhaps, one day you will need it. I will give you my__ blessing. _Ranelen, Elenion Ancalima, Andelu i ven. Nai Galad beria le ne dúath." (Wandering star, brightest of the stars, the road is very dangerous. May light protect you in darkness.)

_Momentarily Galadriel was silent. Then she said, "You have been blessed with a great power, Ranelen. It is a part of you. It has many wonders, but with all power, there is great chance for evil. Always take care that you do not misuse your power. You must learn to use it wisely by yourself." Galadriel took Ranelen's hands in hers and softly kissed her forehead. She whispered, "Go, daughter of my heart. Be safe, and return to me."_

Swiftly Ranelen laid her hands on the very center of the blackness. At first it would not touch her, but slowly it crept up her hands. She pressed down, pushing her hands directly into it, feeling as the black covered her hands like mud. It pulled against her strength, wearing her down, but she ignored it. Instead, Ranelen called out into the dark world, praying she would be heard.

_ She gave me her blessing! She said that I was some sort of hope, that I have some great power! Well, whatever I have, use it for him! Let me save him! Take whatever is in me for him!_

Ranelen felt inside for whatever it was that Galadriel had been talking about. At first there was nothing, but then there seemed to be a single strain of half-forgotten music, of light and hope. Instantly she latched onto it, pulling it from inside of her and placing it on the darkness under her hands. It was a soft golden color, interlaced with strips of pure white and shifted in a soft current, like a field on a sunny day. The darkness fought savagely against the light, striking and swirling dizzyingly. Every time that the dark seemed to swirl up stronger and overcome, Ranelen felt herself grow weak. If the light couldn't overcome the dark soon, there was a chance she would never wake up.

Struggling harder, Ranelen finally managed to push back the darkness. The light surged upward like a wave breaking against the rocks. Waiting for the black to disappear, it seemed that time blurred. There was no way to tell if seconds, minutes, hours, or days passed.

With one last leap, the light overtook the dark. Instantly the light blazed forth, turning from gold to pure white. The bright light blinded her, piercing through her mind and ripping all thought away. At that moment she couldn't tell where she was or what her name was. The only thing that she knew was the burning white.

Suddenly the white was replaced with color, the room appearing in harsh abstract before her blurry eyes. Ranelen blinked once, taking in the room that had not changed through whatever just happened, before collapsing into surrounding black.

**Legolas**

It was approaching the end of the day. He had intended to go to the healers' halls earlier, knowing Ranelen's tendencies for stubbornness when he wasn't around, but one of the children of the Rohirrim had asked for help finding someone. He had helped the little girl, but she had disappeared when he turned around, most likely having found whoever she was looking for.

Legolas reached the room and softly knocked. There was no answer. Assuming that she must finally be resting like he and Aragorn had been badgering her to do, he pushed open the door. He looked around several times, noticing with growing frustration and worry that Ranelen was not in her room. It looked as though she hadn't been in her room in a while, having left the cup of water by her bed and her nightclothes still neatly folded on the bed.

"_Ranelen_," he stated coldly. Legolas exited the room, running into Aragorn as he did. His friend seemed somewhat surprised seeing the Elf come from Ranelen's room, but he said nothing. Legolas didn't take time for pleasantries saying, "Ranelen's gone. I promised her I would come see her before her supper was brought, but I was held up. When I came in, she was gone."

Both knew how easy it would be for Ranelen to hurt herself in her weakened state, how easy it would be for her to get into some sort of terrible trouble right before they left. Aragorn shook his head, saying quickly, "We have to find her." Legolas nodded his acceptance, but the Man continued, "Where would she be most likely to go? She can't help with the preparations to leave; the first person to see her would send her back immediately. Even in the stables, word would quickly spread if she were there. There is nowhere for her to go in these halls; Haldir's room- Haldir!"

In that instant, the two reached the same conclusion. They took off running through the hallways, reaching their destination in mere minutes. Neither bothered to knock, merely bursting through the door. What met their eyes stopped their hearts in fear.

A blond figure crouched by the bed. Ranelen lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, inches away from the person. Her head lolled in an awkward position, and her hands were clenched tightly around the blanket she had not doubt pulled from the bed when she collapsed.

"_No!_" Legolas stepped forward, withdrawing one of his knives. The only thing that stopped him was the firm grip Aragorn had on his arm. He turned to the Man, intending to command that he be let go, but the look on his friend's face stopped him.

"Legolas, look."

The Elf turned back, wondering what could possibly have stopped his friend when Ranelen could be in danger. It took a second for his mind to register what his eyes were seeing. The person that crouched beside his dearest friend, the woman he cared for above all others, was none other than Haldir of Lorien, looking better than ever before.

Haldir stood, nodding in greeting to the two in his doorway. Neither could speak, lost to their thoughts. Skin that had been pale from blood-loss was now glowing like moonlight. His eyes sparkled with vibrant life. Each movement was more graceful and fluid than seemed possible.

The Marchwarden stood poised with uncertainty. He said quietly, "I awoke some time before. I was, unsure, of what transpired so I did not move. It was not until a few moments ago that I realized I should learn of the battle. That was when I saw Ranelen. She is alive, though I have no idea of how long she has been there."

Haldir's word broke the spell his healthy appearance had cast. Legolas rushed forward to Ranelen. He bent down, checking her for any wounds though there appeared none. Gently he lifted her in his arms, doing his best to block the memories from the last time he had done this. Legolas gave a brisk nod as he went out the door, leaving Aragorn to speak with Haldir while he took Ranelen to her room.

His pace was slower than when he hurried to find her, but he managed to reach the room quickly, entering and laying her down as carefully as he knew to. All while moving through the halls, she had made no move nor seemed to stir. Even as she was placed back into the bed she had begun to hate as it kept her from moving about, she didn't move. He could see her chest barely move in breathing. Otherwise, it was as if her spirit had departed from her body.

At that moment one of the healers entered, bringing with her the tray holding dinner. The woman took in the scene before her and swiftly set down the tray, rushing to the bed as she did so. The healer pored over Ranelen's body, checking each and everything to see what was wrong as the Elf relayed what had happened.

Legolas took the chance to move out of the way, not wanting to do anything that might hinder helping Ranelen. It took almost half an hour before the woman turned to the room's only other conscious occupant. Her eyes drifted over to check the patient several times as she said, "My lord, there is nothing to be done. Her wounds have healed nicely with no sign of infection. There is nothing that would lead me to believe she is ill. It is as though…" the woman hesitated, obviously not desiring to put her thoughts into words. "It is as though her soul is gone, and her body resting, awaiting its return. I- I know not what else to tell you."

The healer walked away after that, leaving Legolas to his thoughts, rather dark as they were. It was the second time that he had to sit by as Ranelen struggled between life and death. He could not think of having to face the situation for a third time, nor of what would become of him should Ranelen die.

A/N: Ok, so it might seem a little weird and mean that Aragorn and (especially) Legolas left Ranelen lying unconscious on the floor for a minute but they had just seen a guy who was supposed to be on death's door standing before them, healthy and glowing. It would have been a huge shock. Also, kind of angsty and stuff there at the end, but I wrote this approaching midnight. My thoughts aren't together at the best of times. Thanks for reading. I love to hear readers' thoughts, questions, and ideas. Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I had camp, vacation Bible school, and more vacation Bible school. I had the day off from work and decided to finish this chapter, and I'm responding to reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, just my imagination.

**Invincible Shadow**: Thank you! I was disappointed I couldn't continue, but not anymore! Don't worry; Legolas gets on to her. Here's that update!

**Charlie167**: The whole blacking out situation is explained in this chapter, but I'll go ahead and tell you –she wasn't actually dying (that was just Legolas worrying too much). Thanks!

**Angel JJK**: I'm glad you thought so. That chapter was kind of hard, but this one kind of explains more of what happened.

**Booklover1498**: Thanks for reviewing! Haldir is back, and our favorite couple sees some sparks fly in this chapter, in more ways than one.

**Gwilwillith**: Thank you!

**samdel1997**: Thanks. Sorry it took so long, but your wish is granted.

**Sarah Maxime**: Thank you; hope you like this chapter too.

**xxz0eyxx**: Aww, thanks so much.

**sophiashyaway**: Better late than never! Yes, I am going to finish. There will be an ending, but I'm playing around with the idea of a sequel. I'm not just going to kill Ranelen off. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. I try to make sure all of my characters have a reason for being there. You're getting a bit ahead there! If you want to find out what happens to Ranelen and Legolas, you'll just have to read and find out. Thanks so much for reviewing, I especially love long reviews!

**Ranelen**

As quickly as it had come, the darkness faded. For a minute, Ranelen could do nothing but stare as she tried to take in her surroundings. It seemed that she was standing in the middle of a green field. Flowers danced in the slight breeze, wafting their scents throughout the air. The grass tickled her legs as they twisted and waved to match the tempo of the flowers. Ranelen made to move forward, but a voice stopped her.

"Ranelen."

The young woman looked to where she heard the voice, not expecting who it was. The speaker was the same woman who had visited her before. Now the woman seemed tired, as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders. She smiled, and immediately it seemed that the weariness faded, though the worry lines in her face did not.

"Who are you?" Ranelen asked, not caring much for propriety at the moment. Too many strange things had happened in the last few minutes.

The woman smiled, a true smile of amusement, and said, "Direct, I appreciate that, but my name is for another time. At this time, you may call me Aduial (evening). I believe you have some questions for me about what happened."

Ranelen bit her lip, thinking of what to ask. The first question was obvious, but she didn't know if she really wanted to hear the answer. Finally, she asked quietly, "Am I dead?"

Aduial shook her head, saying, "No, though after the battle you gave it your best chance. I brought you here, to speak to you."

"What happened? Haldir, is he-"

"Do not fear for your friend," the other woman said. "He is alive, better than alive, even." Aduial took a steadying breath and took Ranelen's hands in hers as she said, "What you did… no one expected it. There is great power in you, Wanderingstar, but you did something that has not been seen in an age. You took the very essence of the power within you and burned out Haldir's death."

At Ranelen's look of horror, the woman nodded. "Yes, Haldir would have died. The poison that flowed through his veins was more than even the king's medicine could heal. You took part of your soul and destroyed the darkness; for you are overflowing with life, and the force of death could not win against such vitality. Even now, the Marchwarden glows with the life you have given him."

Ranelen couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her upon hearing that Haldir was alive and healthy, just as she could not stop the thanks offered to the Valar for hearing her rather forceful supplication. Aduial smiled at her, as if in on a private joke, but the smile faded to a look of seriousness. "You cannot attempt such a thing again, child. With this, the blessing of Galadriel aided you. If she had not given her blessing, your power would have raged out of control. You could have endangered yourself or others. The power inside a being is the same as your body; you can destroy it if you overwork yourself."

"So, am I dying?"

"No, tired, but fine. It was easier to speak to you here than it would have been to appear in your dreams. I brought your soul here, to this place between life, for a short time. Your body is perfectly healthy, and you will suffer no ill effects from this incident. I just," Aduial hesitated, searching for the words to say.

When she did speak, she would not meet Ranelen's eye. "I have not so greatly involved myself in someone's fate for many years. There are forces in this world that do not obey the laws that govern Men and Elves. You must remember that, Ranelen. The world is changing, and with it, the rules of the world. Middle-Earth will need those like you in the coming days. Already, Eru's design is twisted… but here, I have kept you for too long. You must return soon."

Ranelen nodded, pondering over everything the woman had told her. As she did, a strange scent caught her attention. She could not place it, and asked, "What is over that rise?" The scent seemed to be coming from the east, beyond a roll of hills.

Aduial shook her head in a swift, forceful movement. "That is not for you, not yet. I will not alter the design by this. Awake, and return to your beloved. You need each other; do not ever doubt this. Go now, Aurgeil (Morningstar). Shine your light upon the world."

Instantly Aduial and the field were gone, replaced with the awareness of her physical self. Ranelen opened her eyes, blinking several times to determine where she was. It wasn't Haldir's room; his had been darker. She moved to sit up but stopped when she saw who was sitting by her bed. She cursed softly in Elvish and said, "I should have stayed asleep."

Legolas only glared at her.

**Legolas**

He couldn't believe it. She was impossible. Legolas almost shoved himself out of his chair as he struggled to contain the emotions filling him. Anger. Annoyance. Fear. Relief. Joy. Disbelief. All of these emotions were clamoring against the emotionless front he showed to the world, and he wasn't sure what to do. This woman was making him feel more things than he had experienced in a lifetime.

In the end he settled on a mix of anger and annoyance, with only a little fear. Legolas turned to face Ranelen and said coldly, "You cannot keep doing this, Ranelen. Constantly you put yourself in dangerous situations. The healers told you that you could not leave without someone to accompany you! Instead of finding you here, _safe_, Aragorn and I find you half-dead on the floor!"

"Now, wait a minute. I was not half-dead! I'm perfectly fine."

Legolas closed his eyes in an attempt to gather himself. "I am tired of hearing how you are fine, Ranelen. Every time that I hear it, it means that you have just done something that risks your life!"

"Well, not this time. I-" the sound of the door opening interrupted what she was going to say and caused both of them to look to the new arrivals.

Aragorn and Haldir entered the room, slowing as they felt the tension in the room. Ranelen let loose a small sound of joy upon seeing Haldir, causing the Elf to give them one of his rare smiles. Legolas looked to his companions and asked, "Aragorn, speak to her. My words fall upon deaf ears."

Ranelen made a face at him, but he ignored her. Aragorn made his way to the bed, giving his own cursory checkup. All must have been well to his eyes for the Man said softly, "I am glad to see you well, Ranelen. You gave us quite a scare." He then looked between Ranelen and Haldir as he inquired, "What happened?"

Neither seemed to know the answer, though Ranelen looked more confused. Haldir spoke up at last, looking at Ranelen as one does a puzzle. "For the longest time, all was dark. I knew not if I was living or dead. Then there was a bright light. It broke the darkness, and I became aware. It was some time before I thought to learn the way of the battle. It was then that I found Ranelen. I believe that she healed me."

"I did," the young woman spoke in a quiet voice, with an impossible amount of age behind her words. "Using the blessing Lady Galadriel gave me, I poured everything I could into the healing. It worked, but in the process, it exhausted me. That is why I collapsed- I fainted," she said with a look of disdain. "My life was not in any danger, and I am well now."

Aragorn was obviously confused, wondering about something. He was about to ask, but Haldir said, "Aragorn, I would speak to you about these things."

The Man turned to look at his friend and saw something in his face that convinced him to go along. He nodded but turned around and gently kissed Ranelen's forehead. He said softly, "You are like a daughter to me, Ranelen. We leave in the morning, and I would not leave you here. Rest, and recover." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, giving Legolas a look that spoke a thousand words.

Haldir merely bowed to her with a smile, saying, "_Hannon le_ (thank you)." Then he too turned and left, passing the other Elf with a look on his face saying he knew something others didn't.

By the time two of her friends had left, Ranelen was slightly annoyed. What did Aragorn and Haldir know that she didn't? Was Legolas up to something? Could they have found out about her and Legolas? Were they just waiting to say something until later when she was alone?

The viscious swirl of her thoughts absorbed her for several minutes before thoughts of the other occupant of the room penetrated her occupied mind. Ranelen looked around and saw Legolas shutting the door. She got out of the bed but didn't say anything as he turned and walked slowly back to her.

For a moment all he did was look over her. Then in one of those impossibly fast moments, he pulled her into his arms. Gratefully Ranelen fell against him. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, everything that happened was taking a toll on her. She was scared, hurt, worried, relieved, and a million other conflicting emotions, but with how fast everything had been happening there was no time for her to break down. There would not be time to truly deal with everything for a long time, which is why she needed comfort even more.

**Legolas**

He gently stroked her hair, listening to her soft crying. There were no sobs, no heaving shoulders. Ranelen shook slightly, but other than her harsh breathing, she was quiet. He had known for a while that this was coming. She had shown only a small part of her vulnerability and brokenness at Edoras. This was only another small part. One day she would be overwhelmed by everything, and he just prayed that he was there to pick her up when she fell.

After a while, the crying stopped. However, Ranelen didn't let go of him. She had pulled herself as close as she could, seeking an kind of comfort he could give her. Happily, he gave it. This young woman held his heart, and it hurt him to see her in pain.

Ranelen pulled away slightly and looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. Several minutes passed before she spoke again. "I'm sorry you were worried. I was just trying to help Haldir."

Legolas sighed. He wanted to remain angry at her, but he wasn't really angry. It had just scared him to think he could have lost her, again. He looked away from her open eyes, wanting to see anything but her as he tried to overcome the wall he put up around his feelings. "You were nearly lifeless on the floor. When I brought you back, the healer said it was as if your very soul were gone. I-"

The woman in his arms reached up and tenderly pulled him to face her. The sapphire force that was normally in his eyes was absent, leaving insecurity and fear. Tears pricked at Ranelen's eyes as she said brokenly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so."

"I couldn't lose you after having only gotten you back. You mean more to me than anything else, Ranelen."

The light that burned in her eyes was worth all of his worry and insecurity. She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek before settling once more against his chest. Legolas laid his cheek on the top of her head, simply reveling in the knowledge that she was fine, and they were together.

A/N: Please review! Questions or comments, I love them all!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back! Yes, I know it has been almost a year, and for that I am stupendously sorry. However, I present you with another chapter in hope of winning your forgiveness. Here begins ROTK! And read and review, please!

Disclaimer: If I actually owned LOTR would I have to write fanfiction?

**Ranelen**

The return to Edoras had been much more subdued and quiet than the journey to Helms Deep. Few spoke. Any words that were shared were spoken in hushed, hurried whispers in fear of disturbing the atmosphere. Children did not play but kept close to their families. The elderly said nothing, looking out on the cold world which continued to take the ones they loved.

The arrival at Rohan's capitol had brought the first sign of true joy in days. Women shed tears of joy. The children which had fearfully clung to their mothers' skirts, ran shouting and screaming with the happiness of being home. The wind blowing across the thatched roofs and the glow of Meduseld in the sun gave smiles to all except the sternest elders.

Excitement merely increased upon King Théoden's decree that supplies should be brought out and prepared for a celebration. Immediately activity increased on the main road as people scurried to their homes to begin preparations. The heaviness that had hung over Rohan seemed to be taking the first steps to lifting.

It was at that moment that Gandalf had decreed that there was one piece of unfinished business to care of. With his usual fanfare, he'd called for Théoden and Aragorn, apparently assuming anyone else interested in the business of a wizard would follow.

True to his assumption the others the remnant of the fellowship followed with a shared, knowing glance. Eomer seemed to be confused, but he had sworn that he would follow his king, and follow he did.

That was how the company came to be riding through Fangorn Forest. Gandalf was remarkably close-mouthed about the venture, keeping his thoughts silent with a frown etched across his brow. Aragorn rode watchfully, taking in the forest around them. Legolas followed, silently appreciating the glorious nature of the ancient trees. Ranelen had attempted to ride last, but Eomer had protested, saying that it was his duty.

The statement was a little strange, for though Eomer was sworn to protect his king he would have a far easier job of it riding in the front and there was something in his expression and his tone as he spoke. It was as if he did not believe she should hold the defensive position. Gamling had seemed to uphold this stand, as he too had tactfully inserted himself in the rear.

It wasn't the time to quibble over the abilities of females, so Ranelen had brushed his attitude off and went to observing the forest. So much had changed since their previous trip into Fangorn. Before, the darkness had hung heavy on the trees. The ancient presence had watched every move. Now Gandalf rode at the head of the column with the king of Rohan behind him. There seemed to be streams of sunlight where once only darkness had hung.

The sound of nearby voices drew her from her thoughts, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw ahead. Pippin sat on a broken stone wall, laughing and smoking. Merry stood above him with arms thrown wide and a pipe in hand as he announced, "Welcome, my lords and lady, to Isengard!"

The party stopped in front of the wall, and though there was some distance between them, Ranelen knew Gandalf would be frowning in disbelief. Hobbits truly were incredible creatures. One moment they were capable of momentous bravery; the next moment they were feasting with no thought to the rest of the world.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on… and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!"

Pippin had raised his pipe in salute while Gimli was speaking, but he hurried to justify their actions with a smile as he reasoned, "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

This is all Gimli needed to hear. The Dwarf asked in awe, "Salted pork?"

Ranelen nudged Vanyamin forward to sit beside Legolas. He was smiling as joyfully as she had ever seen. He turned to look at her, and the look sent a gentle warmth through her. If all days could bring such joy, she would be content.

Gandalf huffed at the Hobbits, even as Merry declared grandly, "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

"And it is for this matter that we have come. Get down, and ride or follow. This business cannot wait any longer."

The two Hobbits scampered down with far more agility than their race traditionally held, and they ran to the other joyfully. Ranelen could not contain herself and slid off Vanyamin to be reunion. Upon the sight of her, the two friends shouted and ran to her, nearly causing all three to fall and Vanyamin to step away upset.

Ranelen wrapped her arms as far around the too as she could and pulled them close. "I have missed you two. Nothing's been the same."

They pulled apart, and Gandalf called, "Hurry, Hobbits. A wizard has matters to attend to that cannot wait."

"Come." Ranelen stood and made to take her horse's reigns. Vanyamin shook her head and danced to the side. There was a look in her eye that said, I let you ride, but I refuse to carry anyone else.

Merry and Pippin seemed to share the dislike. Both glanced nervously at the horse before Pippin said, "Well, that's alright. I've missed Aragorn. Maybe he'll offer me a ride." He gave Ranelen a smile before running to the Ranger. Merry followed suit, wishing his reunited friend goodbye before he ran to find a ride. Eomer extended an invitation, surprisingly.

Immediately Gandalf rode forward through a gap in the wall. Everyone else followed swiftly not willing to risk the further wrath of Mithrandir. The horses stepped down one by one into the mud and muck that Isengard had become. Everywhere lay stones cast aside and broken structures. The only things still standing tall were the tower of Orthanc and a tree.

There were several murmured curses from the Rohirrim as the tree was revealed to be an Ent which turned to them as they rode near. He said in a booming, slow voice, "Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." He took several long strides to them saying, "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master." Treebeard stopped as the riders below did and cautioned, "But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

Ranelen drew Vanyamin up between Aragorn and Legolas, looking to the tower above. Saruman had once been the wisest and greatest of the Istari. Now he was a fallen relic, an example of the corruption of power.

Aragorn apparently was tired of waiting on the old wizard's schemes. He commanded quietly, looking ever upward, "Show yourself."

Gandalf quickly silenced him. "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it."

"No, Gimli," Ranelen argued. "There is yet a purpose for Saruman in all this."

Mithrandir gave her a strange look before casting a glance over Gimli and looking ahead. "We need him alive. We need him to talk," he said sternly.

For a minute, only the sound of the river, lapping at the horses' legs was heard. Then a cloyingly sweet voice was heard from above.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King…" an old man emerged on top of Orthanc, no doubt Saruman, "and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Saruman's words were poison. The words of Wormtongue were rough and uncultured to the fallen wizard's speech. His spell spoke of peace and contentment, hope for ending suffering at last. Ranelen felt enticing offer, but she heard the cunning beneath. She had suffered at the hands of a man like this, and the smooth lies of a snake held no charm for her.

However, Théoden seemed unsure. He declared strongly, "We shall have peace."

Ranelen and Aragorn glanced in surprise to the man, but Rohan's king continued loudly. "We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the Westfold… and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers… whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace."

Saruman did not take well to the spurning of his invitation. "Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" His attention turned to Gandalf, and he smiled condescendingly. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

Gandalf sat unperturbed by the outburst. He said calmly, "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

The other wizard now knew for what Gandalf had come, and his arrogance was apparent. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you." From beneath his robe he produced a black orb, burning with a fierce, internal light.

Ranelen had heard of such a thing. In her time with Elrond and Lady Galadriel she had read and heard stories of such a device: a Palantir. They had once been used by the kings of old for the aid of their kingdoms, but when darkness began to claim the Palantirs, kings fell into madness. Yet it seemed to whisper, to speak of impossible things. Future, past, present, dreams, victories, tragedies, losses, the beginning and the end.

It called out to Ranelen, a soft singing that she could feel twisting about her mind. It whispered of fantastic tales and truths that could be hers. And in the sweetest whisper of all, it offered her truth, her past. All she had to do was reach out-

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it."

Saruman's voice like that of one possessed was what drew her from the Palantir's snare. He replaced the Palantir and declared, "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."

Gandalf rode forward unruffled, a determined expression on his face as Saruman continued, "You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn looked up at Saruman coldly, but Ranelen saw the truth in his eyes. The cunning wizard knew just what to say to make Aragorn doubt himself. Saruman's words could be true, if Aragorn chose to believe them. They were only as real as his belief in them, but Saruman continued to twist his cruel lies.

"This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him… those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Gimli finally did what everyone wanted to do for themselves. "I've heard enough!" he protested. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

Ranelen's hand twitched toward her quiver, but she stayed her hand. How easily things could be ended, right there. One arrow in a vital part and death would be instant. However, Gandalf put an end to her idea, and Legolas' who shared her thoughts.

"No." He turned back to the other wizard and offered with lessening patience, "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!"

Suddenly a blazing ball of fire shot forth from the end of his staff and consumed Gandalf and Shadowfax. Vanyamin rose on her back legs and neighed angrily. Ranelen pulled the reins until the horse set back down, prancing nervously.

The fire dissipated quickly, showing an untouched horse and rider who looked annoyed. He announced calmly, "Saruman, your staff is broken"

At his words a light blazed the length of the staff, and it shattered in two. From behind, a pale man in dark clothing approached, one Ranelen recognized and who brought anger like a tempest to her heart. Vanyamin felt her anger and pawed the water, waiting for an enemy.

Théoden tried a different tactic. "Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down."

"A Man of Rohan?" Saruman questioned spitefully. He questioned with hatred and contempt, "What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

The King ignored him, attempting to plead with his previous advisor. "Grima, come down. Be free of him."

Saruman's face contorted with rage and hate. "Free? He will never be free." He turned to Grima and commanded, "Get down, cur!" as he struck him, sending the other man falling to the roof of the tower.

Gandalf apparently thought that Saruman was not beyond reaching, though Ranelen had become exhausted with the old wizard's games. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know."

"You withdraw you guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here."

All of a sudden the black form of Grima lurched forward, the blade of a knife glint from his hand. Just as swiftly, Ranelen nocked an arrow and sent it flying, straight through the hand of Grima Wormtongue. Though she held him responsible for the loss of every life at Helm's Deep, she would not kill him. He did not deserve an end to his pain. He needed to live with suffering, that his pain would not end in an easy death.

Everyone turned to look at her, but Ranelen had had enough. She rode forward and declared, "Enough! I am tired of your games, Saruman! You, greatest of the Maiar, are meant to aid the peoples of Middle-Earth in the fight against the Enemy, not seek to destroy them! You have doomed yourself by spurning your purpose! Aid us, or feel the wrath of all of the Valar!"

Saruman's face twisted with hate before settling into disdain. "And who is it that would threaten a Maia? It is the misbegotten mongrel, imprisoned by her own fears. What threat could you possibly bring against me?"

"I suffered at the hands of one such as you, and I have sworn to protect others from such a fate. If I have to tear apart every stone of Orthanc to reach you, I will, and I will end you. Now, answer me!"

"This is my answer, half-breed." Like a snake, his hand shot out and darkness crowded her mind.

Memories of her past swarmed her. The whippings. The cutting words. The fear. The pain. Every horrid remembrance of her time pressed at her mind as a blizzard, howling at the door. Yet she had had enough. She was tired of running, tired of pushing away her fear. The imprisonment in her own mind was at an end. The things that had once tormented her, she would fear no more.

Immediately sight returned. Ranelen blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, before looking to Saruman. With a calmness she had never felt before, the woman said, "Saruman, your time here has ended."

Terrible rage consumed him. He threw out his arm, as if to cast another spell, and instantly Legolas drew his bow, sending an arrow into his heart. Saruman looked down in horrified surprise before tumbling from the roof. His body flipped through the air prior to landing with a sickening thud on the spokes of a large wooden wheel. Saruman the Wizard was ended.

Gandalf did not fall to the disgust that held others. He said concernedly to Théoden, "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

A groan was heard as the wheel began to turn, no doubt from its recently acquired weight. The body of Saruman was plunged into the murky water, but the Palantir rolled from his robe, landing with an unnatural weight.

Treebeard chose this moment to speak up. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

"Pippin!"

Aragorn's concerned voice drew her attention to where the small Hobbit was plunging through the water in pursuit of something. He reached into the murk and pulled out the Palantir. Gandalf made his way over as Treebeard declared, "Bless my bark!"

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly, now."

Pippin unhappily handed the Palantir over which was stowed away in the folds of Gandalf's robes, and Ranelen knew this would not be the end of the issue. The curiosity of Hobbits had caused them no end of trouble. However, Pippin made his way back to Aragorn and mounted once more.

Ranelen knew there was one unfinished matter, one she was loathe to deal with. She asked Gandalf quietly, "What is to be done with Grima?"

Mithrandir looked back at the others and said, "The king will decide."

At that moment, Grima stumbled from the tower, clutching his hand and covered in blood. His face contorted with rage as he screamed, "You!" He came forward in a stumbling run, attempting to reach the one whose arrow was still stuck through his hand.

The feeling of the naked blade at his throat stopped him. With hatred burning in his eyes he looked up at the one who threatened him. Ranelen's expression was fierce and wild, the anger in her untamed. She pressed the blade an inch closer to his throat and declared coldly, "I have already saved your life and lived to regret it. Should it happen again, you will wish you had died at the hands of your master."

Wormtongue looked down in fear at the blade and took a step back. From behind, Théoden commanded, "Gamling, bind his hands. He will walk back to Edoras. There, his judgment will be made."

Gamling came forward to do the king's bidding, and soon Grima was tied with a trailing rope from the man's saddle. Gandalf turned Shadowfax and announced, "Our business here is completed. Let us return to Meduseld."

The group turn and began the journey back. Several times Legolas tried to speak to her, but each time Ranelen gave him a small smile to say, _later_. The thoughts and emotions that were filling her from the recent experiences were overwhelming, and she needed time to sort through how she felt and thought. One thing was for sure, something she had never thought possible. She felt free, truly free. The darkness which had hung over her, clouding her mind, was gone. All of her fearful memories were banished; they held fear no longer. The sadness and the pain would remain as long as she lived, but the fear was gone. She was _free_.

A/N: so, TADA! Another chapter! I'm so sorry it took me a year to update, but my life is consumed by school, work, and church. It leaves little time for writing! I'm also sorry to those who wanted more Legolas romance; there really wasn't any in this chapter. However, I have good news for the future. I have decided that in the new few chapters (not exactly sure how many but not TOO many) I will reveal her parents! Please read and review!


End file.
